Chao no Sekai
by Kaengel
Summary: Quels sont les évènements ayants eu lieu dans le passé de Chao, avant que celle-ci ne décide de tout changer en allant dans le passé ? Fiction prenant appuie sur les évènements du manga jusqu'au chapitre 281.
1. Chapitre 0 : Prologue

Chapitre 0 : Prologue.

_- Last tale my magic skill __magister ! _

Elle essayait de nouveau d'utiliser la magie. Elle voulait montrer à son père qui assistait à son entrainement qu'elle deviendrait assez forte pour les aider à protéger leur monde du cosmo entelecheia.

L'homme aux cheveux rougeoyant venait de poser le livre qu'il emportait partout avec lui et l'observait avec attention, dans les ruines de l'association de magie du Kansai, qui leur servait de lieu de vie et de base.

_- Evacatio spirutualis de novem salamandris lanciferis : Invocations de l'esprit du feu, 9 salamandres armées de lance !_

Elle ne voulait pas rater son sort encore une fois. Son maître en magie était également présent, et elle n'avait pas trouvé de solution quand au problème de son élève avec la magie depuis ce moment.

Alors que les salamandres de flammes apparaissaient tout autour d'elle, la jeune adolescente de douze ans se plia de douleur avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol. Des runes blanches apparurent sur son corps augmentant son pouvoir magique d'une telle manière qu'elle ne pouvait plus le maitriser. Une aura noire commençait à se dégager d'elle…

Elle retenait son pouvoir autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais tout échappa à son contrôle. Ses salamandres enflammées augmentèrent en taille et frappèrent au hasard tout autour d'elle en une série d'explosion. Elle commençait à ressentir la peur de ne pas pouvoir revenir quand des griffes noires se matérialisèrent sur ses mains.

- Negi ! Fais vite ! Hurla Yuna Akashi en s'élevant dans les airs afin de se mettre hors de portée des attaques incontrôlables de son élève. La magicienne pouvait contenir la fille de son ancien professeur lorsqu'elle était dans cet état, mais jamais sans la blesser…

En un instant, Negi Springfield disparu de l'endroit ou il s'était assis afin de se retrouver à quelques centimètres de son enfant. Des runes identiques à celle de sa fille apparurent sur son corps avant de la serrer dans ses bras alors que les salamandres de flammes continuaient d'apparaitre tout autour d'elle.

- Chao, regarde-moi, dit le père en posant le regard dans les yeux de sa fille qui étaient parfaitement identiques aux siens.

La douleur dans le corps de Chao Springfield diminua en même temps que son pouvoir magique revenait à la normale. L'incantation qui déréglait complètement sa magie était en quelques sortes absorbées par son père qui en avait une maitrise quasi-parfaite. L'aura noire disparue, les runes se dissipèrent. Les mains de la jeune fille était redevenue normales.

Jugeant que la situation était revenue sous contrôle, Yuna annula son sort de lévitation afin de se poser aux cotés des deux détenteurs de la plus terrible de toutes les magies. Une magie crée par feu le maître de Negi, Evangeline McDowel : La Magia Erebia, la magie des ténèbres.

- Tu te sens bien Chao ? Questionna la femme inquiète de l'état de son élève, qui par plusieurs fois s'est retrouvée dans un triste état à cause de son acharnement à devenir plus forte. Tu veux que j'appelle Konoka ?

Chao reprenait peu à peu le contrôle d'elle-même. Son père était intervenu juste à temps avant que la magia erebia ne la corrompe vraiment. Son corps n'était pas blessé, mais sa confiance en elle en avait encore pris un sacré coup…

- Non maître, je me sens bien. Répondit la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers le fils du Thousand master. Je suis désolée, Papa. J'ai encore échoué, mais tu verras, je vais m'entrainer et j'arriverais à reprendre le contrôle de ma magie ! Je deviendrais assez forte pour me battre avec vous tous !

Negi comprenait parfaitement quelles étaient les sentiments de sa fille. Lui-même à son âge aurait fait n'importe quoi pour devenir plus fort. Elle voulait protéger les gens qui la voyaient grandir.

L'élève d'Evangeline voyait à quel point sa fille s'en voulait à chaque fois qu'elle regardait Setsuna. Il regrettait parfois que son enfant hérite de son obstination, qui l'avait conduite à ouvrir le parchemin permettant d'apprendre à utiliser de la magie noire.

Le fils du Thousand master l'avait conservé en souvenir de son maître, mais il s'en voulait amèrement de ne l'avoir pas mieux dissimulé des mains sa descendante. Sans la présence de Konoka, Chao n'aurait jamais survécu à cette épreuve aussi usante physiquement que mentalement…

- Chao, commença Negi avec sérieux. Tant que Satomi n'aura pas achevé le sceau, je t'interdis d'utiliser la magie. Je veux que tu prennes conscience que la Magia Erebia est bien trop dangereuse pour toi. Cette magie a failli te corrompre à plusieurs reprises, et je sais parfaitement ce que l'on ressent lorsque son corps se transforme en bête démoniaque.

- Mais Papa, je veux juste vous protéger tous ! Tenta d'argumenter Chao. Pour me battre avec vous, il me faut du pouvoir !

- La Magia Erebia n'est pas une solution ! Gronda alors Negi en ramassant le livre qu'il avait posé pour secourir sa fille. Tu as d'autres atouts. Tu es déjà forte. Ta mère t'a appris à te battre. Tu es très intelligente, et l'aide que tu apportes à Satomi nous sauvera peut-être tous. Tu n'es pas obligée de te servir de la magie pour nous protéger.

Son père lui avait déjà servi ce genre de sermon. Chao était consciente que ce qu'il disait était vrai. Mais en voyant son père s'entrainer avec Kotaro, il dégageait une puissance magique qui faisait de lui un grand atout lors des batailles. Il protégeait tout leur groupe avec son pouvoir.

Chao souhaitait plus que tout lui ressembler. Si elle s'était décidée à apprendre l'art du combat avec sa mère, c'était seulement parce qu'elle avait appris que son père en avait fait de même à son âge. Elle travaillait dur pour se rapprocher de son génie, et pour posséder le même pouvoir que lui, elle s'était emparée du parchemin de la Magia Erebia.

Elle ne pensait pas que cette épreuve serait aussi dure. Elle avait fait la rencontre dans un monde fantasmagorique d'Evangeline, l'auteure du parchemin. Elle s'était battue avec elle. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à absorber la magie des ténèbres en gardant le contrôle.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée ce jour-là, elle avait appris qu'elle était restée inconsciente pendant trois jours. Alors que la plupart des gens présents autour du lit semblaient soulager de son retour, que Lin s'était jeté sur elle, pour la première fois de sa vie sa mère lui avait mis une claque dans le visage avant de fondre en larmes.

- Chao, écoute-moi bien, repris alors Negi. La magie des ténèbres n'est pas la bonne voie pour protéger les personnes auxquelles on tient. Si j'avais choisi la voie de la lumière, ce jour-là elles ne seraient pas mortes...

Negi posa les yeux sur ce livre qu'il transportait partout avec lui, alors que toutes ses pages étaient blanches. Chao se souvenait de l'histoire que son père lui avait racontée et qui remontait à 22 ans en arrière après qu'elle se soit réveillée en ne réussissant qu'en partie l'épreuve la Magia Erebia. Chao regarda à son tour la couverture du livre en s'attardant sur son titre : Diarum Ejus.


	2. Chapitre 1 : La pire des journées

**Chapitre 1 : La pire des journées :**

Première partie.

D'après ce que lui avait raconté son père, Chao savait que le triste destin de l'Ala alba avait débuté lors de cette fameuse soirée 22 ans auparavant, lors du Bal suivant la fin des combats de gladiateurs à Ostia…

Le Great-Paru-Sama se trouvait dans une situation peu enviable. Haruna se démenait à piloter son vaisseau entre les sortes de tentacules ténébreuses géantes qu'un monstre tout doit sorti d'un mauvais film catastrophe lançait dans tous les sens.

La soirée avait complètement dégénérée. Tout le monde était à présent en train de fuir les ennemis invoqués par le groupe de Fate Averuncus. En plus de la créature géante, les armées du monde magique avait affaire a de véritables régiments de démons, capables de faire disparaitre littéralement ceux qui entraient en contact avec leurs armes.

Paru savait que Negi n'était plus en état de se battre. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre de la situation par l'intermédiaire de Kazumi, la Magia Erebea qui avait jusqu'à présent fourni une puissance incroyable se retournait contre lui et tentait de le transformer en démon. Il fallait à tout prix se sortir de ce guêpier.

Haruna eut un instant de frayeur en voyant l'un des tentacules tenter de se saisir de son vaisseau, comme cela avait pu être le cas pour le vaisseau de la princesse d'Hellas. Heureusement pour elles, Sayo armée de sa mitrailleuse de Sagitta Magica avait concentré ses tirs sur l'appendice noir.

Paru se sentait désolée pour la princesse Théodara de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider, mais elle ne pouvait en aucun cas affronter ce monstre en l'état actuel des choses. Le Great-Paru-Sama piqua en direction du sol là ou tous les membres de l'Ala alba devait à présent se trouvait afin d'amorcer leur retraite.

Yuna courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle précédait de peu Makie qui était la moins rapide du groupe. Ses années de pratiques de gymnastique lui avait donné un corps élégant au regard, mais son endurance pour la course à pied en avait été réduite.

Les jeunes filles traversaient les couloirs à toute vitesse. Elles pouvaient apercevoir la sortie donnant sur un parc où la plus grosse sortie du groupe les attendait. Le Great-Paru-Sama venait de se poser et on commençait à embarquer.

Yuna eût alors un moment de stupeur en voyant l'immense bête noire qui semblait s'être décidé à les anéantir. Comment ils pourraient s'en sortir face à un démon qui faisait plusieurs dizaines de fois la taille des plus grands vaisseaux des empires du monde magique ?

Une des tentacules noirs fondit vers le sol. La basketteuse pu alors voir Setsuna bondir sur le haut de leur vaisseau en tenant la carte du pactio qu'elle avait scellé avec Konoka au début de la journée.

- _Adeat : Kakemikazuchi_ ! S'écria la combattante de l'école shinmei alors qu'une épée magique apparut dans sa main.

Yuna ne pensait pas un instant que Setsuna était capable de trancher une chose aussi immense. Elle la savait immensément plus forte qu'elle, qui s'avérait bien inutile dans ce genre de situation. Mais elle avait pu établir les limites de sa puissance, et cette chose était bien au delà des capacités de son amie.

- Ojou-sama ! Appela alors Setsuna en jetant un bref regard à Konoka avant de se mettre en position d'attaque.

- Hmmmmm …. La jeune guérisseuse avait fermé les yeux et semblait être entrée dans une phase de concentration intense, montrant un visage qu'on n'avait pas l'habitude de voir chez elle.

- Incroyable… S'exclama Makie arrivée au niveau de Yuna.

En effet, la jeune fille avait des raisons de s'ébahir. L'épée que Setsuna tenait avait doublé en taille, puis triplée. Elle était bien plus grande que la personne qui la maniait, mais cela ne semblait avoir aucune importance quand elle fendit l'air à une vitesse surhumaine.

- _Zanganken _! Hurla Setsuna qui trancha net le tentacule géant qui manqua de peu de s'abattre sur leurs amis.

- Dépêchez-vous de grimper ~ aru ! Tonna Ku-Fei qui s'occupait de porter son professeur au borde de l'évanouissement dans le vaisseau.

- Makie on y va ! Cria Yuna à son amie avant de reprendre sa course.

L'adolescente n'avait parcouru que quelques mètres quand un immense fracas se fit entendre derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, il ne restait pratiquement rien du couloir dans laquelle elle se trouvait quelque seconde avant. Un tentacule plus fin que les précédents avait fouetter l'édifice.

Les membres de l'Ala alba ne s'occupant pas de la protection du vaisseau se portèrent immédiatement à ses cotés pour savoir si tout allait bien. Mais cela n'allait pas. Makie était hors de vue.

- MAKIEEE !!! Hurla de toute ses forces Yuna en se dirigeant dans les décombres accompagnées de Kaede et Kotaro qui commencèrent eux aussi à déblayer complètement paniqués alors que les cris d'horreurs de certaines des filles du groupes se faisaient déjà entendre. Konoka elle aussi se précipitait sur place espérant pouvoir sauver la gymnaste aux cheveux roses.

Yuna soulevait les rochers qui se trouvaient face à elle sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour d'elle à présent. Le monstre pouvait relancer une attaque qu'elle ne s'en soucierait guère, pas plus que ses mains qui furent rapidement ensanglantés par certains débris trop lourd pour elle qu'elle se forçait à sortir de son passage.

La jeune Akashi aperçut alors à quelques mètres un lambeau de tissus qui n'était pas sans rappeler la robe que portait Makie. Elle s'élança surplace à toute vitesse en criant le nom de son amie en espérant que celle-ci lui réponde.

C'est ainsi que Yuna découvrit le corps sans vie de Makie Sasaki. Elle se laissa tomber par terre et pris ce qui restait de son amie dans ses bras. Elle qui avait été si belle il y a encore quelques instants. Ce corps qui pouvait faire des prouesses quand il s'agissait de danse était à présent complètement désarticulé… Plus jamais elle ne pourrait réaliser son numéro avec son ruban en défendant les couleurs de l'école de Mahora.

- Mon dieu… murmura alors Konoka en arrivant sur place avant de s'effondrer en larme sur le sol. Kotaro se maudissait de n'avoir rien pu faire pour sauver la jeune fille. Il avait complètement échoué dans son rôle de protecteur. Après avoir vu les amis qu'ils s'étaient fait dans ce monde disparaitre, c'était aux tours des 3-A de perdre un de leur camarade de classe.

Kaede posa une main sur l'épaule de Kotaro. La ninja était elle aussi accablée par le chagrin, mais avait pu garder son sang froid dans cette situation périlleuse. En effet, l'immense monstre qui était coupable de la mort de leur ami avait décidé de réitérer son assaut en constatant la réussite du précédent.

La ninja attrapa Konoka et la porta au loin malgré les protestations de cette dernière. Kotaro s'apprêtait à faire de même avec Yuna, mais il ne réussit pas à approcher tout de suite cette dernière. L'air qui entourait la jeune Akashi, était brulant.

Yuna n'avait que faire des appels de Kotaro. Elle essayait d'enlever toute la poussière qui recouvrait le visage de son amie. Elle qui avait mis tant de temps à se faire belle afin de recevoir des compliments de Negi… Le maquillage n'était décidément pas son point fort.

Pourquoi était-elle si faible ? Pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu aider Makie ? Ses amis étaient tous extraordinaires, et possédait des pouvoirs surhumains. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était courir. Si elle avait eu du pouvoir, elle n'aurait jamais laissé cela arriver…

La prise de conscience de sa propre incapacité à sauver ceux qui lui était cher fit monter une rage terrible dans le corps de Yuna. C'était comme avec sa mère, elle n'avait pas pu être la pour l'empêcher de disparaitre !

Yuna entendit le monstre qui lui avait pris l'amie qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté dans ce monde pousser un cri alors qu'un de ces immondes tentacules s'élançait de nouveau vers elle.

La jeune Akashi se releva et mit le corps de Makie dans les bras de Kotaro qui semblait avoir du mal à tenir à ses cotés. Jamais Yuna n'avait ressenti une telle colère, jamais elle n'avait jamais autant voulu faire disparaitre quelque chose que maintenant.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle fit face à la bête alors que l'attaque était pratiquement sur elle. Lorsque Yuna poussa un hurlement de rage et de peine, des flammes écarlates apparurent tout autour d'elle. D'une main elle balaya l'air devant elle qui prit littéralement feu. Le tentacule qui allait la frapper de plein fouet fut alors réduit en cendre.

Kotaro s'éloignait des lieux le plus vite possible. Non pas qu'il fuyait, ou qu'il voulait laisser Yuna seule face aux monstres. Mais elle déployait la une magie complètement hors norme. On aurait dit qu'un pouvoir qui n'avait pu être utilisé pendant de nombreuses années arrivait enfin à se déchainer. L'Inugami devait déposer le corps de Makie au vaisseau puis revenir chercher Yuna. Elle était complètement inconsciente de ce qu'elle faisait.

En effet, la conscience de la jeune Akashi n'était plus qu'à demi-éveillée. Alors qu'elle avait laissé son corps exprimer sa colère, elle revoyait des souvenirs d'enfances avec sa mère et son père.

L'adolescente s'était toujours demandé pourquoi les baguettes qu'on lui avait montrées lors de la fête de Mahora lui semblaient si familières. Elle en avait eu une identique… Sa mère et son père lui avait offert lorsqu'elle n'avait que 5 ans.

- Papa ? C'est trop long ! Je ne m'en souviens pas ! Avait alors râlé la petite Yuna devant ses parents quand ces derniers l'avaient amené dehors pour jouer avec sa baguette.

- Répète après moi la formule magique, lui avait alors dis l'homme._ Practe bigi nar : Ardescat._

- _Practe bigi nar : Ardescat._ Repris alors la petite fille.

Alors qu'en général les petits magiciens ont toujours besoin d'une dizaine d'essais pour faire apparaitre une étincelle de leur baguette, les parents de Yuna furent surpris de voir une immense flamme sortir de la baguette, si bien qu'elle avait failli mettre le feu à un arbre proche.

- Wow… n'avait alors réussi qu'à déclarer le père.

- C'est génial Yuna ! S'exclama quand à elle la mère en prenant sa fille dans ses bras ! J'étais certaine que tu pourrais devenir une femme très forte !

- Je veux pas devenir forte ! Je veux me marier avec Papa ! Avait répondu la petite fille.

- Pas question, avait protesté sa mère en lui frottant la tête.

Yuna se rappelait de cette scène à présent, alors que maintenant elle avait jeté ses bras vers l'avant, laissant son pouvoir s'exprimer librement alors que la créature qui lui faisait face n'allait pas se laisser abattre par un être aussi minuscule. Mais pourquoi elle ne se rappelait que maintenant qu'elle pouvait utiliser la magie… Elle aurait pu sauver Makie si elle s'en était rappelée, pourquoi…

La jeune Yuna était à présent âgée de 9 ans. On l'avait conduite dans le bureau d'un vieux monsieur avec des oreilles tombantes très bizarre. Mais cette étrangeté ne l'intéressait pas. Elle voulait qu'on lui rende sa mère qui avait disparu sous ses yeux quelques semaines auparavant. Elle savait que son père et l'homme parlait d'elle, mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Elle tentait de se souvenir de chaque détail du sourire de sa mère.

- Je comprends votre décision professeur Akashi. Je suis moi-même assez d'accord avec ce procédé, je pense que cela est mieux pour elle…

- Merci de m'apporter votre aide, directeur Konoe. Lorsqu'elle… Lorsque sa mère est partie, Yuna a libérer une telle quantité de magie que cela aurait pu être fatal à ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle a libéré son sort le plus puissant qu'elle maitrise inconsciemment, et sans l'Aria qui allait avec…

- Cela ne devrait plus se produire à présent, affirma Konoemon. Nous allons sceller ses pouvoirs, et les souvenirs qui y sont associés. Nous ferons notre possible pour qu'elle conserve le plus de souvenir possible de sa mère, mais certains d'entre eux disparaitront.

- MAKIEEEE !! Cria la Yuna qui faisait face aux monstres qui lancer un nouvelle assaut vers la jeune fille.

Kotaro qui revenait du détourner le regard de la scène. Le ciel avait pris feu. Tout ce qui se trouvait dans le champ de vision de Yuna s'était enflammé telle une explosion.

La puissance magique de la jeune Akashi qui avait été scellé pendant ses six dernières années se déchaina pour consumer chaque parcelle de la créature qui avait osé prendre la vie de Makie.

Malgré l'immense pouvoir qui avait été déchainé, la bête invoquée par le cosmo entelecheia ne péri pas. Peu importe le pouvoir que pouvait possédait la jeune fille, ce n'était pas elle qui allait venir à bout du monstre alors que les croiseurs du Royaume d'Hellas et le dragon sacré du royaume n'avait rien pu faire.

Néanmoins, la créature roussie s'ébranla sous le choc, et frappait ses bras contre son corps pour essayer d'éteindre le brasier qu'il était devenu. Yuna reprenait ses esprits peu à peu. Elle voyait que Kotaro se dirigeait vers elle, sans doute pour l'amener au vaisseau et profiter de ce répit pour décoller.

L'Akashi repéra alors un tentacule enflammé séparé du reste du corps du monstre qui tombait en direction du jeune garou qui n'était plus sur ses gardes. La même scène allait se répéter…

- _Ignis Dominus Aegre ! _Commença Yuna en récitant sa clé de démarrage magique._ Duodecim spiritus ignis coeuntes esprit du feu divisés en 12 piliers : Sagitta Magica Series Ignis !_

Les douze flèches de flammes se matérialisèrent autour de Yuna pour frapper leur cible. Le tentacule fut repoussé sur plusieurs mètres, évitant à Kotaro de se faire écraser.

Ce dernier venait de comprendre le danger auquel il venait d'échapper. Non seulement il n'était pas capable de protéger les filles de leur groupe, mais en plus elles lui sauvaient la vie à présent.

L'Inugami accéléra vers Yuna en voyant que celle-ci chancelait. Elle avait utilisée tout son pouvoir en une seule fois. Et elle n'était pas habituée à s'en servir. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol et se dirigea vers le vaisseau.

Quand il y arriva, ce dernier était en vol stationnaire au dessus du sol, prêt à partir dés qu'ils seraient à bord. Quand Kotaro grimpa à bord du Great-Paru-Sama, les seuls bruits qu'ils pouvaient entendre étaient les pleurs de ses amis.

Seconde partie :

Il était un terrible échec en tant que professeur. Alors que le Great paru Sama décollait en catastrophe avant que l'immense bête noire qui avait chancelé après l'attaque de Yuna ne décide de laver cet affront, Negi devait à la fois lutter contre la magie des ténèbres et son accablement face à son incapacité à protéger ses élèves.

Lorsque Kotaro avait amené le corps sans vie de Makie à bord de leur vaisseau avant de se ruer à l'extérieur, les cris d'horreurs des membres de l'Ala Alba avaient tourmenté le jeune garçon à tel point qu'il manqua de peu de se transformer en démon.

Ce qui l'avait empêché d'entamer sa métamorphose fut le regard vitreux de Makie qui était dirigé vers lui. Negi avait alors retiré la veste de son costume de soirée afin de recouvrir la jeune fille.

Le fils de Nagi n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver les mots réconfortants pour soulager la tristesse de ses proches. Le ciel s'était illuminé. Une lumière écarlate se déversait dans la pièce par les hublots du vaisseau.

Lorsque les passagers voulurent connaître la cause de ce sort gigantesque qui leur donnait assez de répit pour s'échapper, ils découvrirent avec surprise qu'une seule personne en était à l'origine de la libération de cette extraordinaire puissance : Yuna.

- Le vaisseau de la princesse Théodora a pu se libérer grâce à l'attaque de Yuna ! Lança alors Paru depuis la cabine de pilotage en maintenant son vaisseau à vitesse maximale pour s'éloigner au plus vite de la zone.

- Bien… Commenta Negi qui n'arrivait pas à exprimer de la joue à la nouvelle de la survie de la princesse qui avait pourtant fait énormément pour l'aider lors de la finale du tournoi de gladiateurs.

Le disciple d'Evangeline continuait de se lamenter de son incompétence. Kazumi lui indiqua qu'ils en auraient surement pour plusieurs heures avant d'arriver à l'endroit où la véritable Asuna et Anya étaient retenues. Il devait se remettre des nombreux évènements de la soirée.

Le professeur se retira dans sa cabine. En y entrant il put apercevoir son reflet dans le miroir se trouvant dans la pièce. Le reflet d'une illusion qui lui donnait faussement l'âge de 15 ans. Il pensait qu'il était plus fort avec ce corps qui lui avait permis de se battre avec Rakan, un des héros de ce monde et rival de son père.

Negi n'en pouvait plus de voir ce faux lui. Ce n'était pas avec ce genre de tour qu'il protégerait ses amis. Le jeune homme fouilla dans ses affaires à la recherche du bocal contenant les billes magiques qui lui permettaient de revêtir cette apparence.

Il ouvrit le récipient et avala dans la foulée une des billes qui permettaient d'annuler l'illusion. Le magicien retrouva sa véritable apparence. Celle d'un garçon de 10 ans, non, 11 ans maintenant. Il s'apprêtait à faire le serment de ne plus jamais laisser quelqu'un disparaitre mais il se plia de douleur à cet instant.

Les yeux du Springfield se tintèrent de noir pendant qu'une aura noire se matérialiser autour de son corps. La magie noire le rongeait de plus en plus souvent, et de plus en plus facilement. Le peu de magie qu'avait pu dégager l'annulation d'un sort d'illusion avait eu un tel effet sur son corps.

Negi comprit alors qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas se battre avant plusieurs semaines. Il lui faudrait avait cela apprendre à contrôler de manière parfaite la Magia Erebea avant que celle-ci ne le ronge complètement. Néanmoins il n'avait pas le temps pour cela. L'Ala Alba avait prévu de livrer sa dernière bataille dans ce monde le lendemain.

Le jeune homme avait choisi la magie noire afin d'obtenir le pouvoir de se battre seul sans impliquer ses compagnons, mais c'est lui qui serait à présent un poids pour ses amis.

Negi enleva ses vêtements trop grands pour enfiler des habits à sa taille. Il n'était encore qu'en pantalon quand il tenta quelques enchainements de Kung-Fu dans sa chambre. Mais sans renforcer son corps avec la magie, il trouvait sa performance plus que pathétique alors que ses prouesses physiques étaient pourtant largement supérieures à celles d'un homme ordinaire.

- Je suis faible… se lamenta Negi. Incapable de battre Kurt Godel. Incapable d'affronter Fate, Incapable de ramener ses amis dans notre monde. Même pas capable de les protéger… acheva-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais tu fais de ton mieux… rappella une voix qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Maitre Ku…

La jeune chinoise à la peau mate avait pris la décision de rejoindre son professeur. Elle le connaissait, elle savait que plus que quiconque Negi serait celui qui aurait les pensées les plus noires. Laisser cet enfant seul était tout sauf une bonne idée.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, continua Ku-Fei. Tu t'es battu pour nous sans jamais te soucier de ta propre vie. Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis pour nous protéger.

- Je suis votre professeur, je suis celui qui vous a conduit dans ce monde ! Répliqua Negi. C'est mon devoir de faire en sorte qu'ils ne vous arrivent rien…

- Baka Pink était mon amie ! Répondit l'adolescente alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Je n'aurais jamais du la laisser en arrière alors que l'on était poursuivi. Ce n'est pas ta faute si elle a disparue. Tu ne pouvais même plus te déplacer par toi-même, en tant que ta partenaire j'aurais du veiller sur elle à ta place… Acheva-t-elle en tombant à genou.

Ku-Fei était en train de craquer, comprit Negi. La vision de son élève dans un tel état de détresse, elle qui était d'un naturel si joyeux, l'avait sorti de sa torpeur.

Elle était venue pour le soutenir alors que personne ne l'avait fait pour elle. La vue de la jeune fille dans cet état était insupportable pour le fils du Thousand Master. Il avait l'impression de se faire poignarder par chacune des larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de Ku-Fei.

L'adolescente poussa un cri d'exclamation lorsque Negi la prit dans ses bras. Elle était là pour consoler le garçon dont elle était amoureuse et voila que c'était lui qui la laissait pleurer contre son torse.

Ne trouvant pas les mots pour faire cesser ces pleurs, il embrassa Ku-Fei sur le front tout en lui caressant les cheveux alors que la jeune fille se serra plus fort contre lui…

Le Great-Paru-Sama arriva en vue de la tour où étaient sans doute enfermées les prisonnières de Fate. Malgré les indications pourtant très précises de la région obtenue par Kazumi, il leur avait fallu tout une nuit de voyage pour atteindre leur objectif.

Haruna plaça son vaisseau en vol stationnaire assez loin des lieux afin de ne pas être repéré par une quelconque sentinelle. Elle descendit dans les dortoirs afin de réveiller ses nombreux passagers.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la cabine de son professeur, elle était accompagnée de Nodoka et Chisame inquiètes pour le garçon qu'elles n'avaient plus revu depuis l'embarquement.

- Negi, il est l'heure ! Annonça Paru sans détour en entrant sans frapper comme elle l'avait fait pour toutes les autres cabines.

Les trois adolescentes restèrent bouche-bée devant la scène qu'elles venaient de découvrir. Negi dormait sur son lit. Jusque-là rien de choquant. Par contre, ce qui causa la fuite de Nodoka et l'embrasement des joues des deux visiteuses restantes était le fait de trouver Ku Fei dormant sur Negi les bras autour de son cou, et surtout que tout deux se trouvaient à demi nu, la robe de soirée de la jeune fille ayant visiblement plus que glissé durant la nuit.

- Ce gamin… Gronda Chisame qui allait baffer le jeune homme pour son réveil avant qu'Haruna ne la retienne à l'entrée de la pièce.

- Attends un instant, lui souffla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas comme d'habitude.

Haruna avait déjà assisté à ce genre de scène où Negi se réveillait complètement cramoisi tout en se confondant en excuse. Mais cette fois-ci, elle sentait quelque chose de différent. L'instinct de Paru ne se trompait jamais pour ces choses, il se trouvait dans cette pièce l'odeur de l'amour !

Elles s'écartèrent de l'encadrement de la porte pour observer le réveil des deux jeunes gens sans les déranger. Haruna voulait tout savoir de la nature de cette relation, et une observation des spécimens dans leur milieu naturel était sans doute le meilleur moyen afin d'obtenir de précieuses information.

Negi ouvrit les yeux le premier. Il caressa la tête de la fille pendue à son cou et se rendit compte que sa robe l'avait quitté durant leur sommeil. Il se pencha en avant pour récupérer la couverture du lit qui trainait à hauteur de leur pied afin de la rabattre sur elle.

- MMhh... Negi~aru … gémit Ku-Fei toujours endormie en se serrant un peu plus contre son professeur en pleine manœuvre ce qui ramena son visage à hauteur du sien.

- Bonjour, murmura Negi en remarquant que son maitre de Kung-Fu daignait enfin ouvrir ses grands yeux verts.

- Nî Hao, répondit-elle en souriant.

De l'autre côté du mur, et d'un commun accord muet, Chisame et Haruna s'éloignèrent des chambres et allèrent sur le pont où se trouvait déjà la plus grande partie de leur camarade avant de laisser éclater leur stupéfaction.

- Tu as vu ça ?? Hurla Paru à la face de Chisame qui ne lui en tînt pas rigueur.

- Pas de conclusions hâtives, ce n'est qu'un gamin d'à peine 11 ans…

- Tu veux retourner vérifier si tu n'es pas convaincue ? répliqua la dessinatrice.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Kazumi qui sentait qu'il se tramait quelque chose, rapidement rejointe par l'intégralité de l'Ala Alba.

Le groupe retrouva rapidement sa bonne humeur en commérant autour de la relation plus que louche liant Ku-Fei et Negi. Néanmoins, le silence revint immédiatement quand les deux principaux concernés se montrèrent sur le pont du vaisseau. Negi qui allait les encourager pour leur dernière bataille ne comprit pas pourquoi la majorité de ses élèves rougissaient en les regardant.

Ku-Fei passa sa main sur l'épaule du fils de Nagi avant de rejoindre ses amies afin d'écouter ce que leur professeur avait à leur dire.

- Nous vivons notre dernière journée dans le monde magique, commença Negi qui avait retrouvé sa détermination malgré sa faiblesse. Nous avons vécu pendant deux moi ici, c'est le temps qu'il nous aura fallu pour retrouver tout nos amis qui ont été éparpillé à travers les continents. Aujourd'hui nous allons sauver Asuna et Anya qui sont retenues par le cosmo entelecheia, privant ainsi Fate du pouvoir d'effacer ce monde. Nous traversons le portail qu'ils gardent afin de rentrer au Japon/

- Yosh ! Approuva l'ensemble de l'Ala Alba.

- Je n'empêcherai personne de se battre, reprit Negi, ce qui surprit tout le monde. Vous avez le droit de protéger ce monde qui nous a abrités ainsi que les personnes qui nous y ont aidées. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour accomplir nos objectifs. Seul je ne pourrais rien faire. Êtes-vous avec moi ?

- En avant ! Hurlèrent les membres de l'Ala Alba alors qu'Haruna se dirigeait dans la cabine de pilotage pour lancer leur assaut.

Troisième partie : 

Le vaisseau d'Haruna se lança à l'assaut de la tour dans laquelle était enfermé Asuna et Anya. L'appareil survola à toutes vitesses les ruines de l'ancienne capitale Ostia.

La réplique des troupes ennemies invoquées grâce au pouvoir de la princesse impériale ne se fit pas attendre. Les soldats sortirent de toute part du bâtiment pour former une ligne défensive visant à arrêter la progression de l'Ala alba.

Ils tirent des rayons magiques par centaines, visant tous à détruire le vaisseau. Haruna montra sa maitrise du pilotage en naviguant au milieu des tirs tout en préparant sa riposte. Les canons auxiliaires de son vaisseau étaient prêts à faire mouche.

Sur chacune des ailes de l'appareil se trouvaient Yuna et Yue. Les deux adolescentes étaient prêtes à utiliser leurs sorts offensifs au signal de Paru.

_- Ignis Dominus Aegre !_ incanta Yuna avant de poursuivre as formule : Quadraginta_ spiritus ignis coeuntes esprit du feu divisés en 40 piliers : Sagitta Magica Series Ignis !_

- _For Zo Cratica Socratica,_ commença à son tour Yue,_Duodequadraginta _**_ spiritus aeriale coeuntes esprit de l'air divisé en 38 pilliers : Sagitta magica Series fulguralis : Flèches de foudre ! _**

L'assaut de flèches magiques suivit de peu les tirs des canons du Paru-Sama. Les invocations ne virent pas les flèches qui suivaient les assauts du vaisseau, si bien qu'ils ne cherchèrent pas à esquiver l'attaque.

Alors que les deux rayons magiques tirés par le vaisseau étaient annulé par la protection que les démons noirs possédaient, les Sagita Magica firent un véritable carnage dans leur rang. Presque un tiers de leur effectif pourtant constitué d'une centaine de créatures robustes périrent par les flammes et la foudre.

Les invocations noires n'abandonnèrent pas la partie pour autant. Ils se jetèrent sur l'appareil s'apprêtant à forcer leur ligne de défense, en vue de pénétrer la tour. Haruna ne s'occupa même pas de ces monstres qui abordaient son appareil, elle faisait confiance à ses amis pour s'en débarrasser, et s'occupait de régler la visée de son canon principale afin de perforer la tour pour pouvoir y pénétrer, suivant les indications données par Kazumi pour déterminer quelle étage elle devait viser.

Yue quitta son poste sur l'aile gauche de l'appareil en enjambant son balai. Les monstres l'avaient dépassé sans se soucier d'elle, cherchant à se poser sur le pont du vaisseau situé à l'arrière de l'appareil. Elle passa sous le Paru-Sama afin de récupérer Yuna, qui malgré le retour de ses souvenirs sur l'utilisation de la magie, n'avait jamais appris à voler à l'aide d'un balai.

Au moment de remonter à hauteur de l'aile droite de l'appareil, L'Ayase du éviter aux derniers moments les corps en chute libre d'une dizaine bêtes ailées. Ils dégageaient tous une profonde odeur de viande roussie.

- _Flagratia rubicans : Flammes écarlates !_ Cria Yuna alors que Yue arrivait derrière elle.

L'Ayase cru voir un instant une vision de l'enfer. Les démons noirs prenaient feu les un après les autre alors que sur le visage de l'adolescente se dessinait un rictus bestial. Yuna n'arrivait pas encore à maitriser son pouvoir à pleine puissance, mais ses flammes ne laissèrent passer aucune bête se trouvant dans son champ de vision. Elle avait sans doute décidé de se venger en réduisant en cendre chacune de ses invocations.

Sur le pont de l'appareil, Mana accueilli les survivants avec une rafale de ses pistolets à balle magique. Lorsqu'une de ses cibles armée d'une faux s'approcha trop prés d'elle avec la ferme intention de séparer la tête de la jeune femme de son corps, cette dernière se courba en arrière pour éviter l'assaut, et tira instantanément quand le corps du démon passa au dessus d'elle.

L'adepte des armes à feu se retira lorsque les invocations parvinrent à se poser sur l'appareil. Les bêtes firent une ronde autour de celle qui semblait les attendre pour en découdre enfin au corps à corps.

- _Arcanes Shinmei…_ annonça Setsuna en entamant une rotation tout en dégainant son arme : _Hyakurestsu Okha-Zan : Les fleurs de cerisiers tranchent net ! _

Avant même d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre mouvement de défense les troupes du cosmo entelecheia se virent tranché en deux par cette attaque de la guerrière Shinmei.

Setsuna repéra une ombre qui grossissait juste au dessus d'elle. Elle leva la tête et repéra une des bêtes armée d'une lance qui piquait sur sa position. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'esquiver, et se mit en position pour tenter une parade en catastrophe.

_- Sagitta Magica : Series Lucis : Flèches de Lumière !_ Retentit la voix de Konoka alors que trois traits lumineux frappèrent de plein fouet la bête qui allait transpercer Setsuna.

- Mademoiselle… dit la Sakurazaki en faisant un sourire reconnaissant à sa partenaire. Le regard de Setsuna se fit tout à coup plus dur lorsqu'elle repéra une ombre qui s'apprêtait à frapper la magicienne dans son dos.

En un instant, Setsuna déploya ses ailes blanches dans son dos et s'en servit pour prendre la vitesse nécessaire afin d'atteindre Konoka à temps. Alors qu'elle chargeait à pleine vitesse, sa grande épée se constella d'éclair.

- _Raimeiken : Epée de tonnerre ! _Lança-t-elle en envoyant la vague électrique percuter le démon sous le cri de surprise de Konoka qui n'avait rien vu venir.

- Set-Chan ! Gémit alors Konoka qui se jeta dans les bras de Setsuna pour se rassurer après cette frayeur inattendue.

- Mad… Mademoiselle, ce n'est pas le moment pour ça… bégaya la guerrière Shinmei dont les joues viraient au rouge.

En effet, les deux jeunes filles faillirent subir de plein fouet un assaut massif de démon profitant de cet instant de faiblesse pour tenter d'éliminer l'adepte de l'école Shinmei qui était une grande menace pour eux.

Une meute de loup noir stoppa l'assaut en sautant à la gorge des créatures qui se mirent à lutter contre leurs nouveaux adversaires.

- Shikku Kokû Rôga… commenta Kotaro en apparaissant aux cotés de ses deux amies. Ce n'est pas l'heure de nous sortir une de vos scènes d'amour ! leur lança-t-il en rigolant. Place au combat ! Kaede-nee-san ! Finit-il par appeler.

La ninja arriva aux cotés de Kotaro en maniant son Shuriken géant de manière à se débarrasser du plus grand nombre de démons possible. A eux deux ils se débarrassèrent des derniers démons grouillant sur le pont. Le dernier groupe se rassemblait autour du nez du Great-Paru-Sama.

- La cible est verrouillée ! Annonça Chamo à Haruna dans la cabine de pilotage. Tout est paré pour percer cette tour Haruna-nee-san !

- Feu ! Ordonna la Saotome en tirant avec l'arme principale de son appareil.

Le faisceau lumineux devait servir à ouvrir une voie dans la tour qui leur permettrait d'atterrir directement à l'étage ou était enfermée Asuna et Anya. D'après les infos récupérées par l'artefact de Kazumi, ils allaient pénétrer dans une immense pièce qui pourrait contenir un croiseur Aegis…

Tout ne se déroula pas comme prévu. L'attaque d'Haruna fut annulée avant de frapper la tour. Fate avait donc aussi prévu de protéger le bâtiment avec le pouvoir de la princesse captive.

- Ce n'est pas bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? interrogea Chisame.

- Je m'en occupe~aru ! Annonça la voix de Ku-Fei qui glissa sur le cockpit du vaisseau pour se positionner sur le nez de l'appareil. _Adeat :_ _Shinchintetsu Kizaikon_ dit-elle en brandissant sa carte de Pactio qui se transforma en une canne extrêmement lourde pour sa taille et qui possédait le pouvoir de s'agrandir à volonté.

- Vas-y Ku-Chan ! Défonce cette tour ! demanda Haruna qui avait compris qu'elles étaient les intentions de la jeune fille.

- Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour viser, lui répondit le maitre en Kung-fu chinois qui lui faisait ainsi savoir qu'elle devrait éviter de faire des mouvements trop brusque avec le vaisseau.

Haruna fit de son possible pour maintenir son appareil dans une trajectoire rectiligne afin de faciliter la tâche de Ku-Fei. Néanmoins le danger qu'elle échoue ne viendrait surement pas des mouvements du vaisseau, mais du démon qui se jeta vers elle.

Au moment où la chinoise allait se faire transpercer de part en part par une épée, un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges apparut à ses cotés et interrompit le mouvement de l'ennemi en lui attrapant le poignet avec sa main.

- Bas les pattes… Gronda Negi avec un regard mauvais avant d'asséner un formidable coup de coude dans les côtes de son adversaire qui vola vers l'arrière du vaisseau où il serait fort bien accueilli par le reste de l'Ala Alba.

- Merci Negi, lança Ku-Fei en souriant avant de se concentrer sur sa visée pendant que son professeur se chargeait de la couvrir en appliquant tout ce qu'elle lui avait appris, étant pour le moment incapable de se servir de la magie sans risquer d'en perdre le contrôle.

- Je vois ce que vous vouliez dire toutes les deux… ne put s'empêcher de commenter Kazumi avec toujours Sayo sur son épaule en regardant successivement Haruna et Chisame.

- Grandis ! Hurla Ku-Fei alors que sa canne décupla tout à coup en taille.

L'immense arme frappa la tour de plein fouet, ouvrant une voie assez large pour faire entrer le vaisseau à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Haruna s'y engouffra pendant que l'Ala Alba se regroupait sur le pont prés pour le combat.

Le Great-Paru-Sama se posa dans la salle gigantesque, permettant ainsi à ses passagers de gagner le sol. Negi balaya la salle du regard et trouva rapidement celles qu'il était venue chercher.

- Negi ! Dieu merci ! Appela Anya depuis la gauche du groupe qui se sentait revivre après ses deux long mois de captivités. Ils vous attendent !

- On va venir te délivrer, lui répondit le Springfield qui venait de trouver le regard de Fate face à lui.

- Je t'attendais, Negi. Déclara le troisième…

A ses cotés se trouvait ses quatre partenaires ainsi que le mage Dynamis. Ils formaient une ligne défensive afin de protéger la princesse enchainée derrière eux. Asuna était maintenue debout par des chaines, mais elle était comme inconsciente malgré ses yeux pourtant bien ouvert.

- Asuna ! Appela Negi inquiet de ce manque de vitalité.

- C'est inutile, lui indiqua Fate. Je lui ai ravivé ses souvenirs il y a quelques temps. Mais il semble que le retour de tous ces moments malheureux l'ai mise en état de choc.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal, grogna Homura aux cotés de l'albinos. Elle était trop bruyante…

- Eh bien Negi… Et si nous nous battions maintenant ? Demanda Fate en réponse au regard rempli de haine que lui avait jeté le fils du Thousand master.

Quatrième partie : 

Les combattants de l'Ala Alba formaient une ligne face aux membres du cosmo entelecheia. Restée dans la cabine de pilotage du Great-Paru-Sama, Kazumi utilisait son artefact pour être sure à 100% du chemin qu'ils devraient suivre afin de trouver le portail qui les ramènerait dans leur monde.

- Setsuna, Nodoka, Konoka, dit Negi à l'annonce des trois adolescentes. Je compte sur vous…

Elles acquiescèrent en silence alors que personne ne semblait vouloir entamer les hostilités. Fate attendait tranquillement que son adversaire désigné daigne bien se lancer sur lui sans réfléchir comme il avait en général l'habitude de le faire.

- C'est vous qui avait amené le monstre qui a tué Makie ? Demanda Yuna sur un ton étrangement calme à ses adversaires.

- En effet. Répondit Fate sur un ton neutre qui considérait la demande de la jeune fille comme un moyen de tromper son attente.

L'Akashi n'en avait pas encore eu assez. Réduire les marionnettes noires qui les avaient attaqués plus tôt n'était pas suffisant. Si elle voulait venger Makie, elle devait s'en prendre à ceux qui contrôlaient les pantins. Elle les tenait !

- VOUS ALLEZ PAYER !!! Hurla-t-elle en relâchant d'un coup sa magie qui se manifesta par l'apparition d'un vent brulant autour de son corps. Tout à coup Yuna fut repoussée en arrière après que des s'en soient pris à son épaule.

- Silence… gronda Homura dont les cheveux s'étaient transformés en brasier.

La partenaire de Fate ne supportait pas le bruit, et encore moins les personnes qui utilisaient une magie similaire à la sienne. Elle pensait avoir calmée cette gamine bruyante mais un cri de douleur surgit de sa propre gorge alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Son épaule avait également été brûlé…

- Approche… Ordonna Yuna qui préparait déjà son prochain sort malgré sa propre douleur. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre toi et moi...

Les attaques enflammées des deux jeunes filles donnèrent le signal de départ. Tous les membres de l'Ala alba se retrouvèrent rapidement face à leur adversaire.

Negi se rua vers Fate en exécutant un Quick move alors que les compagnons de l'albinos se dispersaient pour se charger de l'Ala alba. Le fils du Thousand Master tenta d'administrer un coup de coude à Fate qui esquiva aisément l'attaque en bondissant dans les airs.

- _Sagitta Magica ! Una Lux !_ Lança instantanément Negi en contrôlant au maximum sa magie. Le tir du magicien fit mouche comme s'il savait quelle trajectoire son adversaire allait suivre.

L'Averruncus fit apparaitre un pieu de métal devant lui avec la ferme intention d'embrocher le rouquin au sol. Au dernier moment il dut changer d'avis quand à l'utilisation de son arme pour parer la lame qui manqua de le trancher.

- Raté... lâcha Setsuna en attaquant à nouveau : _Zankusen : Tranche l'air en un éclair ! _Utilisa-t-elle alors pour atteindre sa cible.

Fate jugea qu'il était trop risqué de vouloir lutter ainsi contre la guerrière Shinmei. Il se téléporta grâce à sa magie de l'eau afin d'éviter l'assaut à une dizaine de mètres de Setsuna pour se laisser le temps de préparer à faire face à deux adversaires.

Au moment où il réapparaissait, Fate reçut un coup de poing en plein visage de la part de Negi qui l'avait attendu au bon endroit. Tertium ne comptait pas se laisser avoir si facilement et envoya son pieu sur Negi qui avait amorcé un mouvement d'esquive avant même le début de l'attaque. Malgré sa faiblesse, le Springfield évita une blessure mortelle mais sa jambe fut très profondément entaillée.

- Trois fois… commenta Fate en référence au nombre de coup de poing direct qu'il avait reçut de la part de Negi. _Souffle de pierre_ utilisa le garçon jugeant que son adversaire ne pourrait pas éviter cette attaque compte tenu de sa blessure.

Negi fit son apparition juste derrière Fate et manqua de peu de lui asséner une frappe avec la paume de ses mains. L'Averruncus avait eu le temps de se retourner et de lui saisir les poignets pour l'arrêter.

- Comment as-tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en laissant descendre son regard au niveau de la jambe étonnement indemne de son adversaire.

- _Zanganken !_ Lança Setsuna en tranchant verticalement l'espace devant elle.

Fate lâcha sa proie et se jeta en arrière pour éviter l'attaque. Il matérialisa une barrière magique devant lui afin de contrer une nouvelle onde de choc tranchante que la guerrière Shinmei lui expédia dans la foulée.

- _Sagitta Magica : Series Fulguralis !_ Commença à incanter Negi.

Setsuna continua d'harceler sa cible. La barrière de Fate ne tiendrait pas à un nouveau choc. D'un battement de ses ailes elle se retrouva juste devant son adversaire qui ne put qu'encaisser l'attaque qu'elle délivra de la paume de la main.

- _Oro Gekka : Tour écarlate !_ Utilisa Setsuna en relâchant son Ki qui brisa la défense de son adversaire.

L'Averruncus recula sous l'impact, en déséquilibre complet il ne put parer l'assaut de Negi qui suivit, qui visant son menton lança son poing droit en avant alors que ses flèches magiques tourbillonnaient autour de son bras.

_- Raika Hoken : Poing Foudroyant !_ Annonça-t-il en délivrant un terrible uppercut qui fit voler Fate dans les airs.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs n'eut pas le temps de se rétablir dans les airs que Setsuna l'avait déjà rattrapé en plein vol. Cette dernière attrapa la tête de son ennemi entre ses genoux et entamant une rotation défiant toutes les règles de la physique avant de projeter sa cible sur le sol à pleine vitesse.

- _Sakura Lanka : Chutes des fleurs de cerisiers._ Finit-elle par dire en sortant du nuage de fumée qui s'était formée à cause des débris.

Negi exécuta tout à coup un Quick move pour se retrouver aux cotés de Setsuna afin de l'écarter du chemin du pieu de métal qui s'échappa du brouillard quelques secondes après l'impact.

Fate apparut du nuage de fumée, complètement indemne. Il constata qu'il avait touché le Springfield au niveau de l'estomac. Il avait compris que son ennemi n'était pas en mesure d'utiliser sa magie à son vrai niveau sans se transformer en démon. Si bien que son adversaire le plus gênant était la guerrière Shinmei.

L'Averrucus haussa un sourcil en voyant la blessure de Negi disparaitre tout à coup. Ca et le fait de le voir anticiper tous ses mouvements firent comprendre au garçon aux cheveux blancs de quelle manière son adversaire avait décidé de l'affronter.

Fate se retrouva en un instant aux cotés de Negi si bien que ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il le souleva par les cheveux afin de bien dégager ses oreilles et trouva fixé à l'une d'entre elle un objet en forme d'aile blanche.

L'Averruncus se téléporta en retrait grâce à un sort d'eau pour éviter une attaque de Setsuna et chercha quelque chose du regard. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Nodoka et Konoka qui malgré le fait qu'elles se trouvaient à bonne distance du combat, y participait activement.

- Eh bien eh bien… commenta Fate. Voila une bien étrange façon de combattre pour quelqu'un qui à choisit la voie des ténèbres… Tu t'en remets entièrement au pouvoir de tes partenaires…

- Dans mon état, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas te battre… Répondit Negi. Je ne suis pas seul, mes amis sont la pour m'aider.

- Voyons ça… Analysa Fate qui ne souhaitait absolument pas affronter Negi de cette façon là. Pour anticiper mes mouvements tu utilises le pouvoir de la medium. Mais même avec cela tu n'arrives pas à éviter tous mes coups, alors tu utilises le pouvoir de la guérisseuse pour te rétablir en un instant. Et comme la puissance de tes attaques est insignifiante… continua l'Averruncus. Tu fais appel au pouvoir de ce démon pour frapper dit-il alors en pointant Setsuna du doigt.

- Arrête Fate ! Cria alors Negi qui refusait d'entendre parler de son élève de cette façon.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda celui-ci en continuant de montrer la guerrière Shinmei. N'est-ce pas ce qu'elle est ? Quoi de plus normal pour quelqu'un utilisant la magie des ténèbres d'être entouré par des démons ? Elle n'est pas si différente de ceux qui ont massacré ton village…

- Je… Je ne suis pas comme eux… bredouilla Setsuna à qui la mention de ce qui représente la moitié de son sang lui faisait remonter de terribles souvenir de son enfance.

- Tes ailes montrent ta véritable nature, Sakurazaki Setsuna. Continua l'albinos. Tu n'es pas une humaine…

- Fate… Gronda Negi qui sentait sa colère monter de manière incontrôlable.

- Sakurazaki… C'est afin de mieux lutter contre le danger que représente pour ton clan et toi les techniques de l'école Shinmei que tu as décidé d'en devenir une des membres ? Le sang des démons est tout particulièrement vulnérable à ces attaques…

- Non… balbutia Setsuna les larmes aux yeux en tombant à genoux.

- Setsuna est ma bien-aimée ! Retentit la voix de Konoka qui pris s'était dirigée vers la guerrière Shinmei avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle est humaine ! Elle est devenue forte pour me protéger au péril de sa vie. Set-chan n'est pas un démon ! Ses ailes blanches sont celles d'un ange ! Elle est ma précieuse partenaire !

- Kono-chan… murmura Setsuna en se serrant contre l'héritière du clan Konoe avant que le bruit d'une détonation ne se fasse entendre avant que les protagonistes ne ressentent l'aura d'une forte puissance magique.

- Nous y voila… Negi. Déclara Fate en souriant.

Le corps du jeune garçon s'était fait tout à coup plus sombre. Les runes de la Magia Erebea parcouraient librement ses bras. Le visage de Negi était tordu par la douleur qu'il ressentait à vouloir à tout prix empêcher son pouvoir de lui échapper. Mais la colère qu'il ressentait ne pourrait pas être calmée avant qu'il n'est écrasé Fate.

A quelques distances de là, Mana peinait face à son adversaire. Dans un premier temps, le plus gros souci de l'adepte des armes à feu était le fait que Tamaki utilise son artefact, l'Encompedentia Infinita, pour envoyer ses projectiles dans une autre dimension.

D'après ce qu'elle en avait entendu, cet artefact avait normalement le pouvoir de l'envoyer dans un autre plan mais ici son adversaire l'utilisait à bien plus petite échelle, mais à une cadence telle que chacune des balles étaient irrémédiablement perdue.

Elle avait néanmoins réussi à contourner ce problème en réduisant au maximum la distance avec sa cible, ne lui laissant ainsi pas le temps d'anticiper la trajectoire de ses projectiles magiques. Elle avait ainsi pu blesser son adversaire, mais cette dernière avait tout à coup vu son corps se transformer.

Les cornes qu'elle portait s'étaient agrandies, et des ailes recouvertes d'écailles brunes avaient poussée dans son dos, sa queue avait également grandie. Tamaki ressemblait ainsi à un dragon miniature.

Tatsumiya n'avait pas peu évité le premier coup de queue qui l'avait envoyé valdinguer dans les airs avant un atterrissage douloureux. Quand elle se releva son bras droit ne répondait plus comme elle le souhaitait. Sans doute cassé. Chose gênante quand on cherche à manier des armes à feu avec précision.

-_ Ikuudansou…_ murmura Mana qui fit apparaitre au niveau de sa main gauche un cercle magique duquel en sortie un fusil mitrailleur qu'elle fit reposer sur son seul bras valide.

La tireuse d'élite fit alors feu sur son adversaire qui entama un vol circulaire pour rester hors d'atteinte des munitions. Lorsque elle jugea sa trajectoire adéquate à une attaque, Tamaki se lança face à Mana dans le but de la renverser sur le sol.

La partenaire de Fate reçut une balle dans l'épaule avant d'atteindre son adversaire et toute deux roulèrent sur le sol. Elles se lancèrent dans un combat au corps à corps dans lequel Mana avait un léger avantage malgré la force supérieur de l'adolescente au sang de dragon qui se dressait devant elle.

Les deux combattantes ne prêtèrent aucune attention au corps de Kotaro qui passa devant elles à toute vitesse avant de rebondir sur le sol. Ce dernier venait d'être projeter par une onde de choc de Dynamis contre qui il luttait avec l'aide de Kaede. Ils étaient largement inférieurs au magicien qui semblait s'amuser avec eux.

Essayant de profiter du moment où Dynamis avait lancé son attaque contre l'Inugami. Kaede tenta de le frapper en concentrant une telle quantité de Ki dans son bras qu'une boule d'énergie semblait l'entourer.

Elle frappa le magicien noir dans le dos qui fut complètement transpercé par l'assaut. Son corps se divisa en deux avant de se changer en une substance sombre qui se regroupa avant de reformer à nouveau le corps de Dynamis, indemne.

- Inutile… Commenta le mage en se laissant frapper par un coup de griffe de Kotaro qui lui arracha le bras qui vient se rattacher à son corps de la même façon que précédemment.

- Il est immortel ou quoi ? S'interrogea Kotaro à voix haute. Comment on se débarrasse d'un type qui ne craint aucune attaque ?

- En le faisant disparaitre ! Lui cria Kaede avant de s'élancer vers le mage. Le corps de la ninja s'était multiplié, elles étaient plus d'une dizaine à se ruer à l'attaque.

_- Bunshin !_ dit l'Inugami en attaquant à son tour accompagné de nombreux autres lui-même.

Dynamis ne laissa pas le temps aux deux jeunes gens de l'atteindre. Il matérialisa de nombreux couteaux qu'il fit flotter devant lui moins d'une seconde pour viser les nombreux corps. Il fit partir ses armes à une telle vitesse qu'il poignarda chacun de ses assaillants.

Les faux corps disparurent après le coup. Kaede avait été embroché dans la cuisse. Elle n'arrivait pas à se relever. Le couteau qui avait touché le véritable corps de Kotaro lui avait glissé entre les côtes, lui ouvrant une profonde plaie.

_- Kotaro-kun ! _Hurla Natsumi inquiète pour le jeune garçon en se pressant pour le rejoindre. Il se relevait difficilement, et pesta contre son incapacité à esquiver une simple arme de ce type, même après avoir produit des clones d'une densité quasi-égale à la sienne.

- Kotaro ? Est-ce que ça va ? interrogea la Murakami en se doutant que bien évidement le jeune garçon n'allait pas bien du tout. Il perdait du sang en abondance par sa plaie, s'il encaissait une nouvelle attaque de ce type sa vie serait vraiment en danger.

- Natsumi-Nee-chan ! Ne reste pas ici ! Retourne dans le vaisseau ! Ordonna l'Inugami à la jeune fille en tentant de faire abstraction de sa blessure. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

- Mais…

Natsumi n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Kotaro l'avait attrapée avant de bondir à quelques mètres de leur position initiale. S'il n'avait pas réagi ainsi ils auraient tout les deux été embrochés par une vague de couteaux.

- Va-t-en ! Cria une nouvelle fois Kotaro avant de cracher du sang.

Natsumi croisa le regard de l'Inugami et y vit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez lui. Kotaro avait peur. Il était même terrifié. Mais pourtant il était le genre d'homme à se battre même contre un ennemi bien trop fort pour lui comme c'était le cas maintenant. L'adolescente compris alors que ce n'était pas pour lui que Kotaro avait peur. C'était pour elle. L'Inugami ne savait pas s'il allait réussir à la protéger de Dynamis, et c'était cela qui l'effrayait plus que tout autre chose.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kotaro. Je vais t'aider, annonça Natsumi en sortant d'une de ses poches la carte du pactio qu'elle avait formé avec le semi-loup.

- Natsumi…

- _Adeat !_

Dynamis observa quelques instants l'état de ses adversaires. La ninja avait fait quelques progrès depuis leur accrochage à leur entrée dans le monde magique mais rien de bien dangereux. De toute façon avec une telle blessure à la jambe elle était hors course, elle ne pourrait plus utiliser le potentiel de ses techniques.

En revanche le magicien était déçu d'avoir causé une plaie aussi profonde au jeune loup. Il sentait que le garçon renfermait en lui une force immense. Une force qui l'obligerait peut-être de se battre au maximum de ses moyens. Mais il lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied avec sa dernière attaque. Il avait perdu trop de sang.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roux qui l'avait rejoint ne semblait pas très nocive. Le mage avait remarqué qu'elle venait de faire apparaitre un artefact, mais il était sans doute peu probable que le masque mauve qu'elle avait placé devant ses yeux change la physionomie de l'affrontement.

Dynamis fit apparaitre une nouvelle série de couteau à ses côtés et l'expédia vers les deux adolescents qui n'esquissèrent pas le moindre mouvement d'esquive. Assez surpris, le mage fut encore plus étonné en constatant que ses lames passèrent au travers l'image de ses cibles sans les toucher.

Il aperçut Kotaro tout à coup juste devant lui. Dynamis frappa avec son poing dans le visage de jeune homme, mais une fois de plus son bras passa à travers ce qu'il pensait être son adversaire. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'une simple illusion ?

La griffe de l'Inugami traversa de part en part le torse de Dynamis qui ne comprenait toujours pas. Quand est-ce que le garçon était passé dans son dos ? Il n'avait nullement senti sa présence, et ne voyait pas non plus sur le sol les tâches de sang qu'il aurait du laisser en se déplaçant.

- _Artefact : persona ae falsum, le masque trompeur._ Expliqua la voix de Kotaro provenant d'une direction que Dynamis n'arrivait pas à localiser avant de recevoir un nouveau coup dans l'épaule. Tes cinq sens sont brouillés par le pouvoir de Natsumi, continua le jeune loup. Elle contrôle toutes tes perceptions. Tu ne peux plus gagner maintenant…

Après avoir achevé sa phrase, Dynamis vit alors la salle se remplir de plusieurs milliers de corps de son adversaire. Il avait compris que certainement aucun d'entre eux n'étaient réel. Il ne pouvait même pas savoir si c'était vraiment le jeune garçon qui lui avait expliqué le pouvoir de l'artefact où la fille en recourant à son pouvoir…

- A l'assaut ! Hurlèrent ensemble les loups-garous.

De son côté, Yuna laissait aller librement sa magie face à Homura qui avait pris une forme telle que son corps entier était en flamme. Les deux jeunes filles se battaient avec une telle rage que la plupart des autres combats se déroulaient à bonne distance du leur.

- _Ignis Dominus Aegre :_ _Sexaginta quinque__ spiritus ignis coeuntes esprit du feu divisés en 65 piliers : Sagitta Magica Series Ignis !_

Les nombreuses flèches magiques se dirigèrent vers Homura en tentant de suivre la trajectoire de vol de la partenaire de Fate qui se servait du pouvoir de ses flammes pour se maintenir dans les airs.

Elle réussit à éviter la plupart des tirs par des pures rèflexes, mais les quelques projectiles qu'elle reçut lui arrachèrent un cri de douleur qui lui fit perdre sa concentration durant quelques secondes si bien qu'elle se retrouva au ras du sol.

Yuna courrait à toute jambe dans sa direction. Les deux ennemies se faisait face et incantaient toute deux un nouveau sort. L'impact allait être imminent. Homura relâcha un puissant trait enflammé en direction de l'Akashi qui évita l'attaque en sautant aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait, démontrant que ses années passées au club de Basket ne lui avait pas été inutile.

L'élève de la 3-A se plaça la tête en bas dans les airs et tendit les bras en direction du bas, si bien qu'elle touchait pratiquement le dos de la partenaire de Fate quand elle lança son sort.

_- Flagratia rubicans : Flammes écarlates !_

Les flammes rouges frappèrent Homura de plein fouet qui ressentit la douleur de la morsure du brasier sur sa chair. Tout en s'écrasant sur le sol elle posa le regard sur son ennemie et lui expédia une rafale enflammée qui la toucha au niveau de l'estomac.

Homura était à présent complètement exténuée. Elle avait puisé sans compter dans sa réserve de magie et elle peinait à se relever. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas de Yuna, qui semblait sur le point d'envoyer un sort bien plus terrible que tous les précédents.

La partenaire de Fate savait à présent qu'elle allait perdre. Son adversaire semblait pouvoir compter sur une magie hors-norme. Alors qu'elle incantait son sort le corps Yuna s'entoura un geyser de flamme qui monta très haut au dessus d'elle. Homura ignorait qu'elle sort l'attendait, mais elle était sure qu'il lui serait fatal…

Pendant ce temps là, Ku-fei luttait contre la violoniste utilisant des sorts de bois portant le nom de Shirabe pendant que Yue était aux prises avec Koyomi qui avait adoptée une forme féline plus bestiale.

Baka Yellow tentait de passer à travers les branches qui cherchait à la saisir afin d'atteindre sa cible qui ne semblait pas doté d'un corps capable de résister à ses coups puissants.

Au contraire, Yue tentait de mettre de la distance avec Koyomi qui avait utilisée son artefact, l' Horania vortix, pour accélérer ses mouvements à un tel point que même la maitrise du balai de Yue ne lui permettait pas d'avoir le répit nécessaire pour incanter un sort.

Koyomi voulait absolument vaincre son adversaire direct, afin de ne pas décevoir Fate. Elle était très attachée à l'albinos même si celui-ci ne semblait pas saisir cette situation.

La partenaire de Fate tenta d'atteindre Yue en bondissant directement sur elle. Néanmoins ses griffes ne tranchèrent que le vide. Ku-Fei était venue au secours de l'Ayase, et en exécutant un Quick-Move en prenant appui sur le balai du Baka leader, elle avait réussi à décoller assez haut pour être hors de portée.

- _For Zo Cratica Socratica, _psalmodia Yue qui allait utiliser le sort le plus puissant dont elle était capable. _Uno FulgoConcidens Noctem, In mea manu ens inimicum Edat : Qu'un rayon de lumière déchire les ténèbres, et depuis ma main consume mes ennemis ! Fulgartio Albicans : Foudre blanche._

L'éclair de Yue partit de ses mains avant de frapper Koyomi de plein fouet dans les airs. La foudre continua sa route pour atterrir sur Shirabe. Les deux partenaires de Fate gouttèrent à l'attaque de l'Ayase à pleine puissance.

Shirabe s'effondra sur le sol, complètement mise hors combat. Koyomi faillit elle aussi perdre conscience mais réussit à amortir sa chute en retombant sur ses pattes tel un véritable félin. Elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler son corps correctement après cette attaque mais ne compter pas abandonner.

Yue se réceptionna en équilibre sur son balai qui était toujours en vol. Elle chercha du regard Ku-Fei, mais cette dernière n'était plus dans son champ de vision…

Toujours inconsciente et attachée à ses chaines, la princesse impériale rêvait de son enfance. Les images défilaient dans son esprit à toute vitesse, s'attardant souvent sur des personnes qui avaient disparu.

Asuna revoyait Nagi Springfield qui l'avait sauvé lors de la précédente guerre. Elle venait de partir pour le vieux monde en compagnie de sa grande sœur Arika et du Thousand Master.

Elle put revivre l'espace d'un instant ces jours heureux. Asuna était émerveillé au dessus du berceau qui abritait son neveu qui venait de naître, Negi.

Tout à coup ces souvenirs disparurent. Nagi avait disparu, Arika était morte. Les membres de l'Ala Rubra se battaient pour elle. Gato y avait laissé la vie. Elle avait été séparée de Negi…

La princesse impériale sortit alors de son cauchemar pour se réveiller en pleine guerre. Partout ou elle posait les yeux elle voyait ses amis en train de se battre contre les alliés de Fate, dans le but de la délivrer. Certains d'entre eux étaient blessés…

Asuna repéra son neveu, et elle eu peine à le reconnaitre. Elle l'avait déjà vu en train d'utiliser la magie noire une fois. Mais jamais il n'était devenu si sombre et n'avait ressenti une douleur telle que son visage se déformait… Il allait au-delà de ses limites pour la sauver…

- Arrêtez… Fuyez… tenta de dire Asuna, mais sa faible voix ne parvint pas jusqu'aux oreilles de ses camarades.

Fate était déçu. Ce combat était devenu trop simple. Negi fonçait toujours droit devant lui sans réfléchir, et ne cherchait pas à exécuter des enchainements pouvant le mettre en difficulté. Il lui courait après, frappait fort dans le vide. Et répétait cela de manière interminable.

L'averruncus aurait voulu affronter Negi tel qu'il s'était montré face à Rakan dans l'arène des gladiateurs, mais visiblement le contrecoup de cette performance se faisait toujours ressentir. L'albinos jeta un rapide coup d'œil au reste de la bataille. Certains de ses alliés étaient en difficulté… Devait-il abandonner son combat contre le Springfield pour leur prêter main forte ?

- Fate-Sama !! Cria une voix désespérée.

L'appel de Koyomi tira Fate de ses réflexions. La jeune femme était sur le point d'y passer. Yue Ayase profitait de son avantage pour la dominer au corps à corps, et la gigantesque lame qu'elle avait fait apparaitre était sur le point d'embrocher sa partenaire.

_- Vesti gem._ Utilisa Fate en traversant un portail aquatique pour se retrouver instantanément devant Koyomi. Il attrapa avec sa main la lame de Yue afin de la stopper juste à temps, sans se soucier de l'affutage de la lame.

- _Ciel de flammes !_ Hurla Yuna, captant ainsi l'attention de Fate.

Ce dernier comprit qu'Homura était elle aussi sur le point d'y passer. Yuna Akashi venait de déclencher un brasier équivalent à celui qui avait repoussé l'invocation géante qu'il avait utilisé la veille. Le code du faiseur de vie, une clé construite à partir du pouvoir de la princesse impériale et qui repoussait tout type de magie, se matérialisa devant Homura et la protégea de l'assaut.

Negi se déplaçait à toute vitesse vers Fate, mais le regard de celui-ci calma un instant la rage du Springfield. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le combattait, l'Averruncus arborait un regard réellement mauvais. On pouvait y lire de la colère.

Fate repoussa Yue avec un coup de coude avant de se retourner vers Koyomi qui complètement épuisée avait repris forme humaine. Il prit sa partenaire dans ses bras et disparut dans un portail aquatique. Lorsqu'il refit son apparition dans le champ de bataille, il était dans les airs et seul. Sans doute avait-il mis Koyomi à l'abri de ce qui allait arriver.

_- Visju Tal Li Sjutal Vangeit_, récita l'Averruncus : _O Tartaros keimenon Basileion necron : Ô palais des morts qui repose au fond de la mer. Ho Monolithos Kion Tou Haidou : Piliers du monde des ombres._

Fate allait tout détruire. Il synthétisa plus d'une trentaine de ces piliers mesurant plusieurs dizaine de mètres. Il prit quelques secondes afin de définir les trajectoires qui lui permettraient d'anéantir l'Ala Alba sans pour autant frapper ses propres alliés.

- FUYEZ ! Réussit finalement à crier Asuna en pleurs. N'essayez pas de me sauver ! Ceux qui tentent de m'aider finissent par disparaitre ! Partez et oubliez-moi ! Leur conjura-t-elle.

Les projectiles sombres de Fate s'abattirent alors en direction du sol. L'Ala alba du fuir en catastrophe devant une telle attaque. Les membres les plus rapides purent se mettre hors de la ligne de mire de l'albinos. Kotaro se chargea de porter à la fois Natsumi et Kaede. Pour cela il s'était complètement transformé en loup, et jouait le rôle de monture.

Yue slaloma avec son balai entre les piliers. Elle passa au dessus de Mana qui semblait n'avoir besoin de personne pour se sortir de cette situation. L'Ayase se dirigea à toute vitesse vers Yuna qu'elle attrapa avec son bras au passage avant d'accélérer vers le vaisseau.

Setsuna s'était envolé avec Konoka dans ses bras. Elle avait énormément de difficulté à trouver une trajectoire sure, Fate ayant visiblement décidé de se débarrasser d'elles. La guerrière Shinmei pris de la hauteur afin d'éviter un pilier mais ne remarqua que trop tard la masse sombre qui la frappa dans le dos.

Ses ailes brisées, Setsuna chuta en direction du sol. Elle se positionna vers le bas afin d'amortir la chute de Konoka, qui débutait déjà l'incantation de guérison totale qu'elle souhaitait utiliser sur sa compagne.

Le flot guérisseur rétablit les ailes de la Sakurazaki juste avant qu'elles ne touchent le sol. Setsuna pu alors battre ses ailes une seule fois, leur permettant de changer leur trajectoire en un vol horizontal. Elles glissèrent sur le sol l'une sur l'autre sur plusieurs mètres, et s'arrêtent prés du vaisseau. Ako et Arika descendirent de l'appareil afin d'aider les blessés à grimper à bord.

Setsuna refusa de monter à bord, et voulu retourner vers le champ de bataille. Elle avait senti sa présence… cette fille était ici aussi… La Sakurazaki ne put faire plus de deux pas avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, à bout de force.

De son côté, Negi peinait pour avancer. Il se dirigeait vers Anya qui l'appelait à l'aide. Il devait faire vite… si elle était touchée…

Le fils du Thousand Master se figea lorsqu'un des immenses piliers de pierre s'abattit sur Anya. Son amie d'enfance fut compressée sur le mur où la plupart de ses os cédèrent, avant que la muraille n'éclate à son tour, donnant sur l'extérieur.

Le corps d'Anya entama sa chute qui la conduirait au fond des ruines d'Ostia d'où il ne bougerait plus jamais.

Le Springfield entendit un terrible cri de douleur qui l'empêcha de sombrer tout de suite dans la folie de la Magia Erebea. Nodoka avait une lame plongée dans le cœur. Elle venait d'être poignardée par une guerrière habillée de rose, qui lécha sa lame alors que le cadavre de la bibliothécaire s'effondrait, laissant échappé le Diarum Ejus qui glissa jusqu'au pied de Negi.

- Que c'est bon… gémit Tsukuyomi en nettoyant son arme avec sa langue. Mission accomplie, Fate-han : se débarrasser de la médium.

- Non… Fuyez… vite… se lamenta Asuna complètement en larme.

- RAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Hurla Negi Springfield en tenant le livre de Nodoka contre lui.

Le jeune garçon avait complètement perdu la raison. La magie des ténèbres s'empara complètement de lui. Ses bras et jambes se changèrent en des appendices pourvus de griffes noires. Une immense queue ténébreuse poussa en bas de son dos alors que sa chevelure avait doublée de taille et s'était assombrie. Deux immenses runes magiques symbolisant la Magia Erebea se matérialisèrent à ses côtés. Negi Springfield s'était transformé en démon.

La bête noire frappa l'air avec sa griffe, créant une onde de choc qui frappa Fate en plein vol. Ce dernier alla s'écraser contre un mur de la tour avant de disparaitre par un portail aquatique.

Il choisit comme point de retour l'arrière de Negi qu'il frappa avec une déferlante d'eau glacée qui repoussa le démon sur plusieurs mètres. Avant de pouvoir réagir, la bête reçut un coup de genou en plein visage de la part de l'Albinos, qui joignit alors ses mains pour frapper la tête de son opposant qui s'écrasa profondément dans le sol.

Le fils du Thousand Master matérialisa une lance noire qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'expédier à l'Averruncus qui était passé aux choses sérieuses. Ce dernier lui avait expédié un coup de pied dans le buste, avant d'envoyer rouler le démon sur plusieurs mètres avec une frappe de sa seconde jambe.

La conscience de Negi n'essayait pas de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. L'esprit du jeune garçon se trouvait seul dans une pièce sombre. Devant lui se trouvait les cadavres de Makie, Anya et Nodoka. Leur sang se répandait sur le sol, sur lui. Il était à genoux sur le sol et pleurait en essayant d'empêcher le liquide rouge de sortir des corps.

Il n'avait rien pu faire pour les sauver. A chaque fois il avait été inutile parce qu'il tentait de contenir la Magia Erebea qui corrompait son âme. Maintenant plus rien ne lui importait. Laisser cette magie prendre le dessus sur lui ne pouvait pas être pire que la contenir…

Negi ne voyait que de très loin les événements se déroulant à l'extérieur. Tout devenait plus sombre. Il ignorait ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui. Le jeune garçon entendit une voix qui l'appelait.

Il l'ignora dans un premier temps. Il devait réussir à remettre le sang dans le corps de ses élèves, en tant que leur professeur il ne pouvait les laisser dans cet état la.

La voix l'appella de nouveau. De plus en plus forte, accompagnée d'une forte lumière. Negi ne pouvait pas y répondre, il devait s'occuper de ses amies. Et laisser son corps exprimer sa colère au travers de la magie des ténèbres.

- Negi ! Cria la voix alors que la lumière qui l'accompagnait se faisait telle que le jeune garçon ne pouvait tout simplement plus l'ignorer.

Le Springfield se retourna, et se retrouva face à Ku-Fei. Cette dernière était en larme, elle courrait vers lui en criant son nom mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. Comme s'il se trouvait sur un tapis roulant qui le conduisait vers les ténèbres.

Le jeune garçon observa la jeune fille qui se démenait pour le rattraper. Il se désola d'être le coupable de son état. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer, mais il était trop tard. Il était allé trop loin.

Ku-Fei semblait souffrir atrocement. La noirceur de la Magia Erebea cherchait à engloutir sa lumière, et la douleur de la jeune femme augmentait au fur et à mesure que la magie progressait.

Negi devait arrêter ça, il tenta de la rejoindre mais ses jambes s'enfoncèrent dans le sang des cadavres à ses pieds. Le professeur tenta de ramper mais c'était inutile. Il était en train de se noyer dans la magie noire.

Le jeune homme pu alors voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Il était toujours transformé en démon, mais Ku-Fei s'était agrippé à lui et essayer de le retenir. Afin de faire déguerpir l'adolescente, le démon envoyait des décharges électriques à travers son corps, mais la maitre en Kung-Fu refusait de lâcher prise malgré la douleur de ces attaques répétées.

- Negi… souffla Ku-Fei avant de recevoir une nouvelle décharge qui lui arracha un cri de souffrance. Reviens…. Je t'en prie… Sans toi je …

La fin de la phrase de la jeune femme fut coupée par un hurlement de douleur. La conscience de Negi trouva une nouvelle volonté. Il était en train de blesser celle pour qui il ressentait quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu.

Le jeune garçon s'extirpa de la marre de sang alors qu'il comprenait à quel point il s'était attaché à son maître. Il était tombé amoureux, et voila qu'à cause de lui cette personne souffrait le martyre…

Negi réussit à se diriger vers la lumière, et reprit le contrôle de son corps.

Le démon tomba à genoux sur le sol, et rattrapa l'adolescente qui s'effondrait à ses côtés. La noirceur de la Magia Erebea s'évapora rapidement, pour laisser apparaitre le corps de Negi complètement exténué par sa transformation.

- Negi… souffla Ku-Fei en caressant la joue du garçon avec sa main.

- Je suis déso… commença Negi avant de se faire coupé par Ku-Fei qui lui pinça le visage.

- Ne t'excuse pas lui dit-elle. Ce n'est pas ta faute… La voix de l'adolescente se faisait de plus en plus faible, ses forces l'abandonnaient totalement. Je suis fatiguée… acheva-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.

- Je te laisse partir, Negi. Annonça Fate en positionnant devant son ennemi. Tu te rendras vite compte grâce à ta petite reporter espionne que j'ai détruit le dernier portail permettant de fuir le monde magique, au cas où tu aurais réussi ton petit raid.

Le Springfield ne réagit pas. De toute manière il était inconcevable qu'ils quittent ce monde avant qu'ils n'arrivent à délivrer Asuna. S'il ne repartait pas tous, ce serait une insulte à ceux qui ont donné leur vie dans ce combat.

- Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire n'est-ce pas ? La guerre entre l'Ala Alba et le Cosmo Entelecheia ne fait que commencer, continua Fate avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner de Negi.

- Fate, appela alors le jeune homme. La prochaine fois que nous nous combattrons, soit sur que je délivrerais Asuna.

- C'est ce que nous verrons… conclut l'Averruncus alors que les deux adversaires s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre.

En se dirigeant vers le vaisseau, Negi remarqua que Ku-Fei tenait fermement dans ses mains le Diarum Ejus, l'artefact de Nodoka. Une fois à l'intérieur du Great-Paru-Sama qui s'éloigna vivement de la zone, et que le Springfield eut déposé sa bien-aimée dans un lit ou elle pourrait se reposer, il feuilleta rapidement le livre. Il était vierge.

- Negi ! Appela Asuna en arrivant aux côtés de son neveu qui venait de donner une leçon de morale à sa fille. Ku-Fei t'attends pour votre entrainement.

- Aïe… Râla en avance le Springfield en sachant très bien qu'il ne finirait pas la journée sans son lot de bosses et de bleus. Konoka ? interrogea-t-il les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

- Elle supervise déjà la rencontre entre Lin et Kotaro. Répondit la princesse impériale. Il parait que c'est assez saignant leur entrainement en ce moment.

A la mention du nom de Lin, les trois adultes présents remarquèrent que quelque chose s'était allumé dans le regard de Chao, qui semblait tout à coup bien plus intéressée par la conversation en cours.

- Chao, appela Yuna. Je pense que l'entrainement sera suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Surtout que ta mère m'a demandé à ce que tu sois en forme pour demain matin. A moins qu'elle n'ait plus d'énergie après avoir fait joujou avec Negi.

Sentant que la situation était en train de lui échapper, Negi préféra prendre la fuite en prétextant que Ku devait l'attendre de pied ferme.

- Maître, demanda Yuna. Tu penses vraiment que je ne pourrais plus jamais me servir de la magie normalement ?

- Certaine. Tu as dépassé le point de non retour avec la Magia Erebea. Negi l'a frôlé une fois il y a plus de 20 ans, et sans ta mère, on l'aurait sans doute perdue.

Remarquant que la jeune Springfield se morfondait sur son incapacité à utiliser ses sorts, Asuna décida de la mettre de meilleure humeur.

- Chao, ça te dit d'accompagner ta vieille tante pour aller voir Konoka et Setsuna ? Il y a bien dix minutes de trajets, je risque de m'ennuyer toute seule.

- Tout de suite ~ ne ! Lui répondit Chao en ayant rapidement fait le rapport entre la proximité géographique actuelle de Konoka et Lin. Et puis ça lui faisait toujours plaisir de voir Konoka et Setsuna, même si elle se sentait toujours gêné par ce qui était arrivée à cette dernière par sa faute.

- Dépêchons-nous avant que Kotaro n'achève son fils. Indiqua Asuna en démarrant au pas de course rapidement suivi de sa nièce.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le loup

**Chapitre 2 : Le loup.**

Première partie : 

Chao poursuivait sa tante dans les ruines de l'association de magie du Kansai, qui leur servait à tous de maison depuis leur retour dans ce monde. Aux yeux de Chao, il s'agissait plutôt d'une arrivée, la jeune adolescente ayant vu le jour à l'intérieur de Mundus Magicus, elle aimait se considérer avec Lin comme une martienne.

La fille de Negi regarda encore une fois Asuna qui la devançait. Elle avait du mal à se dire que cette femme avait pu être la camarade de classe de sa mère ou Setsuna, qui avaient atteint les 35 ans. Elle semblait à peine entrer dans l'âge adulte. On lui aurait donné tout au plus une vingtaine d'année.

On lui avait expliqué que lorsqu'Asuna se trouvait dans le monde magique, le temps n'avait pas d'impact sur elle, et qu'en fait son âge véritable était proche de la cinquantaine. Elle avait été une amie de son grand-père, dans la jeunesse de celui-ci, paraissait-il.

- Nous y voila, déclara tout à coup Asuna en s'arrêtant à l'entrée d'une place qui avait été transformé en terrain d'entrainement pour Kotaro. Chao apercevait déjà Konoka et Setsuna qui était assises l'une contre l'autre en observant quelque chose se déroulant aux dessus d'elles. Natsumi était également présente, elle portait sa fille de 5 ans, Chizuru, qui se trouvait être son sosie si on exceptait ses oreilles de loups ainsi que la queue qui dépassait en bas de son dos. La femme semblait elle aussi très attentive à ce qui se déroulait dans les airs.

Chao leva les yeux pour voir une ombre qui descendait des airs à toute vitesse avant de s'écraser à quelques mètres devant elle, laissant un profond impact dans le sol. L'ombre se releva, laissant découvrir le visage d'un adolescent ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Kotaro dans sa jeunesse. La seule différence avec celui-ci était ses yeux verts, hérités de sa mère.

- Lin… Appela Chao, mais le jeune garçon était déjà reparti à l'assaut avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Le jeune Inugami fonça droit devant lui en direction de son adversaire qui avait réussit un atterrissage parfait contrairement à lui. En voyant son fils suivre une trajectoire rectiligne, Kotaro lui expédia le shuriken géant qu'il maniait à l'aide d'une chaine afin de l'arrêter.

Le père fut satisfait de voir le jeune garçon esquiver habilement l'attaque en créant un clone qui se sacrifia afin d'envoyer dans les airs l'original qui utilisa la même technique pour créer une dizaine d'autres lui-même.

- Voila une erreur… Commenta Kotaro en tirant sur la chaine pour changer la trajectoire de son projectile.

Le shuriken qui était pourtant au ras du sol, remonta tout à coup en direction des airs. L'arme fit un véritable massacre au sein des rangs de Lin, si bien que le corps original fut bientôt esseulé alors qu'il n'avait pas encore pu porter le moindre coup. Il s'arrêta dans les airs en faisant tournoyer son ki autour de ses pieds afin de voler. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait faire.

Kotaro sauta à son tour pour rejoindre son adversaire, alors qu'il concentrait l'esprit Inugami dans son bras droit, qui dégageait une profonde aura mauve. Il arriva à quelques centimètres de son fils qui n'avait pas encore pris de décision pour la suite du combat. Il allait sans doute encore perdre.

_- Kuonbakusaiken : Poing hurlant écrasant ! _Utilisa le père en frappant son enfant dans le torse, puis dirigeant son coup vers le bas afin de l'envoyer s'écraser une nouvelle fois sur le sol.

Lin sentit quelques une de ses côtes se fracturer au moment de l'impact, qui fut bien plus violent que le précédent. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu pour autant, il était un combattant ! Il allait montrer à son père de quoi il était réellement capable !

Le corps de Lin se mit tout à coup à gagner en muscle, une fourrure blanche se mit à recouvrir son corps, ses cheveux changeaient de couleur à son tour. Ses attributs canins se faisaient de plus en plus marqués. Il comptait utiliser l'art de la lycanthropie pour continuer ce combat.

Le jeune loup regarda dans les airs en direction de son père qui l'y attendait. Il entamait la même transformation que lui. Au moment de bondir vers sa proie, Lin s'écroula sur le sol. Le paysage tournait à toute vitesse autour de lui, il avait complètement perdu le sens de l'équilibre.

Un son à ses cotés lui indiqua que son père venait de chuter sur le sol. Il avait subissait la même chose que lui. Comment se maintenir dans les airs quand on ne sait plus ou se trouve le haut et le bas ?

L'illusion stoppa tout à coup, et debout près des deux Inugami se tenait Natsumi qui avait fait apparaitre son artefact, son masque trompeur : _persona ae falsum. _A l'aide de son pouvoir elle pouvait contrôler à sa guise les cinq sens de ses cibles, et personne n'avait encore trouvé le moyen de contrer ce pouvoir, pas même Kotaro qui avait eu le loisir d'y gouter régulièrement durant les vingt dernières années.

- Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui, ordonna Natsumi aux deux hommes. Kotaro, je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas trop nous l'abimer aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire !

- Justement, je comptais lui offrir un vrai combat pour ses treize ans, tenta l'Inugami qui savait que cette ligne de défense serait de toute façon bancale face à sa femme.

- Ha ha ! Tu as perdu grand frère ! Encore ! S'amusa à chanter la petite Chizuru en tournant autour de son ainé, alors que Konoka s'approchait de lui afin de le soigner.

Rapidement agacé par sa petite sœur, Lin tenta de lui saisir les jambes afin de l'arrêter, mais la petite fille exécuta un remarquable saut périlleux arrière afin de l'éviter, lui rappelant qu'elle aussi allait devenir une terrible combattante dans l'avenir.

Tout le monde se trouva finalement autour de Kotaro et Lin, attendant que Konoka termine de les guérir. Le jeune garçon se rendit compte de la présence de Chao, et rougit instantanément jusqu'aux oreilles. Non seulement il n'avait pas réussi à vaincre son père, mais en plus il avait fallu qu'il soit ridicule devant elle.

- Demain… demain je gagnerais… marmonna Lin qui n'admettait toujours pas sa défaite.

Le jeune Inugami se rappela alors que ce qu'il venait de dire était une erreur fatale. A chaque fois que Chao, Chizuru ou lui disait ce genre de chose avec une mine boudeuse et râleuse, la même chose se produisait. Et cela allait lui rajouter une nouvelle couche de honte. Ce qu'il redoutait ne tarda pas à arriver. Une main se posa sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux autant qu'il étaient possible de le faire.

- Ne fais pas cette tête ! lui dit alors Setsuna qui ne semblait pas se lasser de faire à ces enfants malgré les années qui s'écoulaient. Ça montre juste qu'il nous reste beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre, et que tu deviendras bien plus fort que ce que tu l'es maintenant.

Konoka se mit tout à coup à rire. Setsuna regarda sa compagne pour comprendre ce qui l'amusait, et comprit rapidement en apercevant Chao et Chizuru qui tentaient une retraite maladroite.

- Alors on tente de me fuir... Demanda Setsuna qui était apparu devant Chao à une telle vitesse qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle s'était téléporté.

La combattante Shinmei attrapa Chao avec son bras droit avant de la rabattre sur sa hanche, la transportant ainsi dans une position assez embarrassante pour la jeune fille. Se faire trimballer comme ça par Setsuna alors qu'elle avait maintenant douze ans et qu'elle dépassé la femme petite de taille d'une dizaine de centimètres…

Chizuru tenta de s'échapper en bondissant dans les airs, et tenta d'utiliser la technique de son père pour se maintenir dans les airs. Setsuna la regarda faire quelques instants en souriant avant de déployer ses ailes blanches. En un instant elle rattrapa la petite fille qui s'accrocha à son aile gauche pour l'atterrissage.

Setsuna déposa Chao et Chizuru une à coté de l'autre avant de leur ébouriffer les cheveux chacune leur tour. Quand la semi-démone leva le bras pour atteindre la tête de Chao, cette dernière se rappela qu'elle faisait déjà la même chose quand elle était encore toute petite avec Lin, mais à l'époque elle les décoiffait en même temps…

Quand les trois filles rejoignirent le reste du groupe, Kotaro s'était lancé dans une explication à propos de l'utilisation de la technique de clonage dans le combat.

- Ton utilisation du clonage dans les airs n'était pas une mauvaise idée en soi, commenta Kotaro. Essayer de me déborder par un grand nombre d'attaque est quelque chose à faire.

- Mais tu m'as contré si facilement… rappela Lin qui pensait que cette stratégie était à bannir.

- C'est parce que tu utilises tes clones juste pour attaquer avec toi. Tu aurais pu t'en servir pour me feinter.

- Te feinter ? interrogea le jeune garçon qui semblait comprendre ce que voulait dire son père.

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je les utilisais de la même façon que toi quand j'étais jeune… Mais grâce à Kaede, j'ai appris qu'on pouvait utiliser les clones pour attaquer, et garder son véritable corps dans l'ombre, attendant une ouverture pour asséner un coup fatal à l'ennemi, trop distrait par nos copies.

- Feinter puis attaquer. J'ai compris, indiqua Lin qui voyait déjà de nombreuses applications à cette technique. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'aucun ennemi ne manie ce shuriken comme tu le fais…

- Hahahaha ! Rigola alors le père en regardant l'immense arme planté sur le sol. Cela fait partie des nombreux héritages que Kaede m'a laissés en nous quittant… Je n'utilisais que ma force brute quand j'étais jeune. C'est grâce à elle et à son entrainement que j'ai vraiment appris à me battre… C'est bien dommage que tu ne l'es pas connu….

La mine joyeuse de Kotaro s'était assombrie. Cela s'était déroulé quatre ans après leur arrivée dans le monde magique… Il pouvait encore revoir ce squelette calciné…

Seconde partie :

Le petit groupe de 4 personnes traversaient des plaines rocailleuses, en direction de ce qui serait un combat bien difficile. Quatre années s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de l'Ala Alba dans le monde magique, et leurs membres étaient à présent de jeunes adultes.

Kaede, Kotaro, Ku-Fei et Negi avaient une mission claire aujourd'hui. Ils allaient devoir faire face à une portion de l'armée du Cosmo Entelecheia qui prévoyait de faire disparaitre les habitants de la ville de Tamarang. Pendant qu'ils retiendraient ces troupes, les autres membres de l'Ala Alba se chargeraient de faire évacuer la ville le plus vite possible, sous le commandement de la princesse Theodora.

Ce genre de mission s'était multiplié au cours de ces dernières années, et le groupe de Negi n'arrivait pas toujours à temps afin de sauver les habitants, arrivants parfois trop tard dans des ruines complètement désertes.

Leur tâche se compliquait toujours plus, car Fate arrivait à manipuler une partie de la population pour la mettre de son côté. Il les informait de la disparition prochaine du monde magique, et que grâce à la puissance de la princesse du Crépuscule, il allait pouvoir amener tout le monde vers un paradis. Mais pour cela, il devait les effacer de ce monde, avant de « réécrire » dans le Cosmo Entelecheia.

Ce genre de discours fonctionnait sur une minorité, qui n'hésitait pas à prendre les armes pour aller se battre contre leur propre peuple. L'Ala Alba voulait sauver tout le monde, et neutraliser ce genre de troupe en minimisant les victimes était bien difficile.

- J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas encore trouvé le camp de réfugié… déclara tout à coup Negi, davantage inquiet qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi d'être inquiet ! Répondit alors Kotaro. Ku-fei est avec nous, mais Natsumi est restée là-bas aussi.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, de gozaru. Leur dit alors Kaede. Yuna-dono est présente pour défendre tout le monde en cas d'attaque.

- Même si nous avons presque tous du venir pour évacuer cette grande ville, Yuna seule peut contenir une petite armée. Acheva Ku-Fei.

- Contenir n'est pas le mot exact… marmonna alors Negi.

Depuis leur bataille dans les ruines d'Ostia, Yuna s'entrainait comme personne afin de maitriser ses pouvoirs. Elle avait déjà pu montrer à mainte reprises qu'elle était capable seule, de plonger l'ennemi dans un océan de flamme.

Lorsqu'elle faisait quelque chose, elle le faisait à fond. Negi ne redoutait pas que Yuna se fasse battre, car pour que cela arrive Fate devrait sans aucun doute se déplacer en personne où mobiliser la totalité de son armée. Il s'inquiétait plutôt du fait que si Yuna était amener à combattre, même contre des éclaireurs, sa puissance ferait qu'ils seraient automatiquement repéré, car un paysage brulé en un instant ne passe pas inaperçu.

Jusqu'il y a quelques mois, Yuna venait avec Negi pour retenir les troupes ennemies pendant que les villes étaient évacuer, mais comme à présent Fate avait intégrer des habitants du monde magique dans ses rangs, il n'était plus question de la faire participer. Elle n'était pas capable d'arrêter quelqu'un sans le blesser gravement, ou pire.

- Negi-kun ? Negi ? Appela une voix directement dans la tête des quatre personnes.

- Konoka ? répondit le jeune homme en se concentrant sur le message télépathique.

- Nous sommes arrivés à Tamarang, commença la magicienne. Il nous faudra beaucoup de temps pour évacuer tout le monde, il semble qu'ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus que le Cosmo Entelecheia en avait après eux.

La situation se compliquait déjà alors que le combat n'avait même pas encore commencé. Negi espérait toujours que les consignes de la princesse Théodora qui demandait aux habitants d'établir des postes de surveillance autour des cités étaient suivies. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas partout.

- Kazumi me charge de vous donner la position exacte de l'ennemi par rapport à vous, reprit Konoka. Ils se trouvent à 10 minutes au Nord-Est si vous maintenez cette vitesse. Environ 200 personnes. Seul leur commandant semble être doté d'une des clés du faiseur de vie.

Tout de même une bonne nouvelle, se dirent alors le groupe. Cela voulait dire que Negi allait pouvoir utiliser sa magie pour neutraliser le groupe. Cela allait leur faciliter la tâche.

- Le commandant… est Dynamis. Acheva alors Konoka qui savait que ce qui attendait ses amis seraient extrêmement dangereux. Soyez prudents… Nous allons faire notre possible ici.

La voix de Konoka disparut alors des esprits des compagnons. Dynamis, le second de Fate. Rien que ça. Negi regrettait déjà que Yuna ou Setsuna ne soit pas présente pour venir se battre. Il n'était pas sur du tout de pouvoir vaincre cet ennemi tout en faisant face à ses hommes.

- C'est parfait ! S'exclama tout à coup Kotaro qui accéléra la cadence. Nous tenons enfin notre revanche face à ce type, Kaede-nee-san !

- Negi-bozou, continua Kaede, Ku-Fei et toi vous vous chargerez des soldats. Nous allons tenter d'éliminer Dynamis. Si on arrive à le vaincre, la bataille sera terminée.

Negi s'apprêtait à protester contre cette répartition des rôles mais Ku-fei l'interrompit en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Ils ont plus d'expérience que toi contre ce magicien, déclara-t-elle. Vous savez comment vous y prendre~aru ?

- Eh bien, répondit la ninja. Dynamis semble être immortel, il arrive à reconstituer son corps si on le transperce ou tranche. Mais cela doit rester dans la limite de ses réserves magiques.

- En résumé, finit Kotaro loin devant ses amis, il faudra qu'on le tue assez de fois pour qu'il meure pour de bon !

Le groupe arriva rapidement en vue de l'armée. Ils étaient positionner très haut par rapport à eux, au sommet d'une falaise alors que les troupes avançait rapidement en contrebas.

_- Adeat : Tenguno Kakuremino, _récita Kaede en faisant apparaitre son artefact, une cape qui permettait de transporter ce qu'elle recouvrait dans une dimension parallèle.

_- Ras tel ma scir…_ commença Negi alors que la ninja utilisa sa cape sur ses trois amis, avant de se jeter dans le vide.

La jeune femme atterrit en plein milieu des rangs ennemis. Elle avait choisit l'endroit possédant la plus haute concentration d'adversaire. Les hommes crièrent de surprises avant de se retourner et de pointer leurs armes sur la ninja, l'encerclant complètement.

Kaede agita sa cape, pour en faire sortir seulement Negi qui achevait l'incantation de son sort.

- _Nebula Hypnotica : Brouillard Hypnotique !_

Un nuage de fumée se répandit rapidement tout autour de la position du magicien. Ceux qui respirèrent cette émanation sombrèrent tous dans un sommeil qui était fait pour durer quelques heures. Le fils du Thousand Master réutilisait cette attaque facilement évitable du à la durée de l'aria depuis que Fate intégrer les habitants dans ses troupes.

En lévitation au dessus de ses hommes, Dynamis regarda le brouillard hypnotique avoir raison d'une quarantaine d'entre eux. Le magicien se doutait que l'Ala alba finirait par intervenir, mais certainement pas de façon si directe.

Le second de Fate n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps aux événements qu'il ressentit une forte aura meurtrière tout près de lui. Il s'éleva au plus vite à la verticale dans les airs, et repéra une véritable flèche noire qui prenait la même direction que lui.

Le magicien fit apparaitre le code du faiseur de vie devant lui afin de contrer cette attaque. Mais l'aura passa à travers comme si rien n'était et transperça complètement le jeteur de sort.

Dynamis se retourna vivement tout en reconstituant son corps composé de ténèbres. La clé n'avait pas fonctionné et pour cause, l'attaque n'était pas magique, c'était un humain qui avait créé un trou béant dans son torse.

Voyant une nouvelle attaque se profiler, Dynamis matérialisa cette fois un de ses couteaux afin de parer la griffe qui menaçait de lui lacérer le visage.

- Kotaro Inugami… Te voila encore devant moi… déclara Dynamis avant qu'un shuriken géant venu du sol ne sépare son corps en deux à la verticale.

Les deux morceaux de Dynamis se transformèrent en un tourbillon qui se reconstitua à quelques mètres du lycanthrope.

- Kaede Nagase aussi… Evidement. Conclut-il en avisant son second adversaire qui avait propulsé son arme depuis le sol.

Kotaro utilisa un Quick Move aérien pour se déplacer juste au dessus du mage. Il ne devait pas le combattre dans les airs, où ils seraient désavantagés, il devait le harceler au sol, sans lui laissant le temps de se reconstituer.

L'Inugami joignit ses deux mains pour frapper le mage en plein tête, ce qu'il le força à descendre en direction de Kaede qui se préparait à le recevoir.

Avant d'être tranché une nouvelle fois par la ninja, Dynamis expédia une volée de flèches magiques qui frappèrent Kotaro de plein fouet dans une explosion, avant que son corps ne chute à son tour.

Le semi-loup se réceptionna difficilement, il avait mal. Lancer une telle attaque sans aria et après avoir été frappé si violement… Ce combat serait loin d'être facile.

- _Juu-Roku Bunshin : Seize clones._ Utilisa la ninja en démultipliant son corps pour harceler son adversaire.

Dynamis se sentait acculé, le mieux pour lui était d'attendre finalement une ouverture au milieu de cette tempête de coup. Ses réserves magiques étaient encore très grandes, il n'aurait aucun problème à encaisser les assauts d'une simple humain et d'un loup pendant quelques minutes.

- Aer capturae ! Lâcha Negi en emprisonnant son adversaire direct, en s'assurant que le sort le compresse assez pour lui ôter toute envie de se battre.

Le jeune magicien se battait tout près de Ku-Fei. La situation était simple, ils étaient encerclés, en très grand désavantage numérique mais leur capacité était bien au dessus de celle de leur adversaire. La meilleure solution était que chacun d'entre eux se chargent d'un coté, attendant que leurs ennemis ne tentent une attaque.

Negi utilisait ses sorts lorsqu'il avait le temps de réciter les incantations. Sinon il assommait ses adversaires avec son bâton, celui qu'il tenait de son père. Le jeune couple subit alors une attaque massive, leurs ennemis comprenant très bien qu'ils ne les arrêteront pas chacun leur tour.

Ku-fei se baissa pour éviter une lame qui menaçait de l'embrocher et balaya le sol avec sa jambe afin de faire tomber au sol ses adversaires directs. De son coté Negi fit la même chose avec son grand bâton, et réussit à frapper quelques hommes, mais un d'entre eux eut présence d'esprit de se baisser pour esquiver.

Les deux jeunes gens n'arrêtèrent pas leur rotation, pour finalement échanger leur place, si bien que Negi frappa les soldats qui eurent la chance de se trouver hors de portée de la jambe de Ku-fei. La jeune femme quand à elle, asséna un puissant coup de pied qui atteignit en plein visage celui qui avait esquivé l'attaque de son compagnon.

Les deux jeunes gens avisèrent quatre soldats qui avaient sauté au dessus d'eux afin de les avoir pendant qu'ils se charger de leurs homologues au sol. Ku-fei tendit le bras en arrière, et instantanément Negi déposa dans sa main le bâton de son père.

La jeune femme se servit de l'arme du Thousand Master pour frapper directement un des hommes en plein dans le torse. Elle ramena rapidement le bâton sur le sol, et puis apprit sur celui-ci pour élever ses jambes dans les airs afin de frapper deux autres soldats

Le dernier homme pensait pouvoir se débarrasser de la chinoise, qui tête en bas en appui précaire sur un bâton ne pourrait rien faire pour éviter de se faire embrocher par son épée.

_- Sagitta Magica : Una lux ! _

La puissante flèche de lumière s'échappa de la main de Negi pour atteindre le dernier soldat. Celle-ci l'emporta sur une dizaine de mètre avant de le laisser s'écraser douloureusement sur le sol.

Le fils du Thousand Master attrapa Ku-Fei dans ses bras quand celle-ci se laissa retomber vers le sol. La jeune femme prit le temps d'embrasser le jeune garçon en plein bataille avant de délivrer un coup de poing chargé de Ki à l'ensemble des soldats qui lui faisaient face.

L'onde de choc fut si puissante qu'elle emporta une dizaine d'entre eux avec les gravats que l'attaque avait soulevés. Le couple s'était déjà débarrassé d'une cinquantaine de soldats supplémentaires. Le combat continuait, mais ils savaient très bien que ce n'était pas eux qui déciderait de l'issu de la bataille.

Comme il l'avait espéré, les attaques se faisaient de plus en plus lentes. Kaede et Kotaro, en maintenant chacun de nombreux clones, s'épuisaient très rapidement, si bien que leurs attaques ralentissaient.

Non, rectifia Dynamis pour lui-même. Seuls les attaques de la ninja ralentissait. L'Inugami continuait à maintenir le rythme, et cherchait même à l'augmenter pour palier la défaillance de son amie.

Mais voila qu'il ne prenait plus du tout garde à un risque de contre-attaque, se focalisant sur l'anéantissement de chaque parcelle du corps du magicien.

Dynamis rétablit rapidement son bras droit, et l'expédia sur le buste un des corps de Kotaro qui montraient le plus de zèle. Comme prévu, les clones disparurent tous un à un alors que le jeune homme se plia en deux.

- Kotaro ! S'exclama Kaede en se saisissant du jeune homme puis en sautant au loin juste à temps pour éviter une explosion de couteau qui eurent raison de l'intégralité de ses propres clones.

Ca n'allait pas, pensa Kaede. Ils avaient beau détruire le corps de Dynamis celui-ci parvenait toujours à le rétablir. Ils avaient sous-estimé ses réserves de magie, cet homme n'était pas le second de Fate pour rien. La ninja avait mal partout, elle avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait… et cela n'avait pas été suffisant.

- Repose-toi, Kaede-Nee-san… dit tout à coup Kotaro en se relevant. Je vais bien… Je vais me battre contre lui tout seul.

- Seul ? Interrogea Dynamis qui avait suivi la déclaration de son adversaire. Tu ne me vaincras pas tout seul. Dois-je te rappeler le combat d'il y a quatre ans ?

- C'est du passé ! Répliqua l'Inugami. Je suis beaucoup plus fort maintenant, et lors de cette bataille, tu y serais passé si ton chef n'avait pas décidé de raser le palais.

- D'après tes attaques, répondit le magicien, tu as fait des progrès mais cela reste très insuffisant pour m'inquiéter. Mais ce n'est pas ton pouvoir qui aurait pu m'abattre la dernière fois. La plus dangereuse dans ce combat était la gamine rousse qui t'a sauvé la vie. Contre son pouvoir, je ne peux rien. Aujourd'hui elle n'est pas là, donc tu perdras.

- Ne me sous-estime pas ! Hurla Kotaro dont la chevelure devenait blanche. Sa musculature se renforçait, ses traits canins ressortaient de plus en plus, et une fourrure immaculée recouvrit sa peau. _Kuzoku Juuka !_ _Transformation en loup-garou. _

Kotaro fonça sur Dynamis, et lui asséna un puissant coup de griffes qui manqua de peu de découper l'homme qui bondit en arrière pour éviter l'assaut. Le coup de l'Inugami fendit le sol sous-lui sur plusieurs mètres tant l'attaque avait été puissante.

- _Griffe d'Inugami !_

Le jeune homme envoya son bras en avant, si bien qu'une décharge de Ki blanche prenant la forme d'une griffe s'en échappa pour aller frapper Dynamis de plein fouet qui cette fois ne put rien pour éviter. Kotaro sprinta vers le magicien pour le frapper avec sa jambe, mais ce dernier para son attaque avec une de ses lames, et réussit même à tenir sous le choc en concentrant sa magie dans ses jambes.

- Tu perds de vue ton objectif, commenta Dynamis en envoya une onde de choc avec sa main au loup garou qui s'enfonça douloureusement dans le sol. Tu sais que pour me battre, tu dois me forcer à épuiser mes réserves magiques. Mais à présent tu me causes beaucoup moins de dégâts que lorsque tu me lacérer avec tes clones.

-La ferme ! Cria Kotaro qui ne put se relever à cause d'une nouvelle onde de choc qu'il l'enfonça encore une fois au sol.

- Tes coups sont puissants, reprit Dynamis. Mais ils perdent en cadence. Ce qui me laisse le temps de faire ceci.

Le magicien se déplaça à toute vitesse en direction de Kaede qui était toujours immobilisée au sol à cause de sa fatigue. Kotaro se releva et courut le plus rapidement qu'il le put vers de la ninja pour la protéger.

Dynamis arriva bien avant lui vers sa cible qui semblait avoir compris que la route était terminée pour elle. Alors qu'une sphère ronde se formait autour d'elle dans le but de l'emprisonner, la ninja se tourna vers son élève une dernière fois.

- Adieu, Kotaro… dit elle alors que son visage disparaissait dans la prison noire.

- KAEDE ! Hurla Kotaro qui était presque arrivée à son niveau. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, la sphère noire éclata dans une explosion de flammes.

- KAEDE ! Cria à nouveau le jeune loup en se jetant à travers le mur de flamme.

Au milieu de cet enfer, Kotaro se retrouva face à un squelette complètement calciné, debout en appui sur le shuriken géant qui ne craignait pas les flammes.

- Kaede… murmura Kotaro en s'effondrant sur le sol brulant. Le corps de la ninja tenu debout encore quelques instants avant de se disperser en cendres. Tout ce qui restait de Kaede Nagase était son arme qu'elle semblait confier à son élève qui s'en saisit alors en attrapant sa chaine.

- DYNAMIS !!!! Rugit le loup en bondissant hors du brasier à la recherche de sa proie.

Troisième partie : 

Le mage noir se tenait dans les airs au dessus du brasier qu'il venait de déclencher afin de se débarrasser définitivement de la femme ninja. Il avait mis bien plus que pouvoir que nécessaire afin de l'achever, mais il avait appris à être prudent avec ces habitants de l'ancien monde. A présent, Dynamis se demandait si son second adversaire n'avait pas péri à son tour dans les flammes.

Le hurlement puissant d'un loup rempli de rage glaça tout à coup le sang de Dynamis. Cela provenait de l'intérieur de son sort, Kotaro était donc en vie, et sa colère ne pouvait qu'indiquer que Kaede ne l'était plus.

- DYNAMIS !!!! Rugit Kotaro toujours transformé en bondissant très haut hors des flammes.

Il frappa directement le mage noir en plein visage, en y mettant toute sa puissance, à telle point que lorsque le mage s'écrasa sur le sol, il y laissa un profond cratère.

Kotaro n'avait pas fini, il rassembla son ki dans son bras droit tout en se laissant tomber vers le sol en direction de son adversaire. Il allait payer pour ce qu'il venait de faire. La rage de l'Inugami ne serait calmée qu'à la vue du cadavre de Dynamis.

_- Kuonbakusaiken : Poing hurlant écrasant !_ Cria Kotaro en frappant le membre du Cosmo Entelecheia en plein torse avant même qu'il ne puisse penser à esquiver. La puissance du coup était telle que le sol se souleva tout autour des adversaires, l'onde de choc envoya les débris très haut dans les airs.

Le corps brisé, Dynamis laissa son corps devenir ténèbres afin d'échapper au loup qui maintenant enchainer les coups au sol, l'enfonçant de plus en plus loin dans le sol. Le mage noir réussi à faire voler son aura à plusieurs mètres d'altitude, à un endroit qu'il jugeait comme sur, car hors de portée immédiate de son assaillant.

A peine reconstituait-il son corps que celui-ci fut à nouveau trancher en deux. Le shuriken géant de Kaede avait découpé Dynamis à la verticale. Le second de Fate paniqua un instant, craignant l'impossible quand à la survie de la ninja, mais il remarqua lorsque le shuriken redescendit, le tranchant à nouveau, que celui qui maniait la chaine était Kotaro.

Profitant du manque d'expérience de son adversaire avec cette arme, Dynamis esquiva le Shuriken. Il expédia par magie une puissante onde de choc à son ennemi qui ne put résister devant une telle puissance. Kotaro fut expédié droit dans la falaise qui s'effondra en grande partie sur lui.

- Voila qui devrait me laisser le temps de me rétablir complètement… dit alors le mage noir pour lui-même. Alors que son corps reprenait sa forme originelle, une main se posa sur son épaule.

Dynamis tenta de se dégager de la prise, mais n'y parvient pas. Cette main qui le retenait par l'épaule avait assez de force pour l'immobiliser. Tournant la tête pour découvrir qui le bloquer de la sorte, le mage noir fit face à une paire d'yeux verts qui n'exprimait que de la colère en cet instant.

Ku-fei ne comptait pas lâcher l'assassin de Kaede. Elle en avait fini avec tous ces sous-fifres qui voulaient s'en prendre à la ville de Tamarang. Mais elle n'avait pas pu arriver à temps pour secourir son amie. Encore une fois…

Le mage noir tenta à nouveau de s'extraire de la tenaille en expédiant à la jeune femme une onde de choc d'une puissance égale à celle qui avait enfoncé Kotaro dans la montagne. Le sort transforma le décor autour des deux adversaires, mais Ku-Fei ne bougea pas d'un iota.

Dynamis sentait la douleur qui mordait sa chair, la jeune chinoise lui enfonçait de plus en plus ses doigts dans l'épaule, et elle n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement alors qu'il avait utilisé son onde de choc à pleine puissance. Décidément, se dit-il, ses femmes humaines n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère.

- _Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens_… Retentit une voix tout près de Dynamis.

Le mage noir s'aperçut de la présence de Negi Springfield, debout à quelques centimètres devant lui. Le jeune homme semblait lui aussi dans une colère noire, et la Magia Erebea avait été libérée…

- _…Stagnet…_ Continua Negi alors que son sort tourbillonait autour de sa main avant de se concentrer en une véritable boule de magie.

La situation se détériorait de seconde en seconde pour Dynamis. Le second de Fate comprit que le fils du Thousand Master s'apprêtait à prendre sa forme de foudre pour le combattre, et les réserves du mage noir s'épuisait. La mission était de toute façon un échec, il valait mieux pour lui prendre la fuite. A la seconde ou Dynamis eut cette pensée, la pression sur son épaule disparut. Ku-fei venant de le lâcher, et avait bondi dans les airs.

- _Complexio !_ Acheva le Springfield en refermant sa main sur son sort, afin de l'absorber à l'intérieur de son corps, qui se transforma littéralement en foudre. Les cheveux du jeune homme prirent une teinte blanche alors que des éclairs parcouraient librement sa peau. L'aura qui se dégagea de lui lors de sa transformation leva un vent si violent que Dynamis eut du mal à rester sur ses jambes.

- _Raika Okhen._ Déclara Negi en assénant un terrible uppercut foudroyant à son adversaire qui s'envola dans les airs et qui ne put ne faire quoi que ce soit pour se rétablir, son corps étant paralysée par la foudre du Springfield.

- _Adeat : Shinchintetsu Kizaikon_. Invoqua Ku-fei dans les airs en voyant son ennemi qui arrivait à portée de frappe. La jeune femme fit grandir sa canne de plusieurs fois sa taille originelle, si bien que finalement son arme atteignit les 100 mètres de longueur, et son diamètre était largement suffisant pour couvrir plusieurs fois le corps de sa future victime.

Ku-fei attendit un instant que Negi la rejoigne dans les airs grâce à sa vitesse, dépassant Dynamis qu'il avait pourtant lui-même expédier. Sa compagne abattit son arme qui frappa le mage noir de plein fouet, avant de l'écraser sur le sol. La frappe avait était telle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'une météorite s'était abattu sur la région. Ku-fei provoqua même un petit tremblement de terre qui allait être ressentit à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde.

Enfoncé dans le sol, Dynamis cru avoir un instant de répit en voyant la canne géante disparaitre, révoqué par Ku-Fei. Dans le ciel, il aperçut alors une immense lance de foudre que Negi se préparait à lui expédier, avant de lui laisser assez de temps pour reconstituer ce qui restait de lui.

_- Jaculatio fulgoris : Lance de tonnerre ! _

L'immense arme de foudre cloua littéralement le mage noir sur le sol. Son corps était transpercé par l'arme, et la foudre qu'elle dégageait l'empêcher d'utiliser sa propre magie pour s'échapper de cette situation.

Etrangement, Ku-Fei et Negi stoppèrent leurs attaques. Le fils du Thousand Master avait même repris sa forme initiale, et avait fait venir son bâton dans les airs sur lequel il s'était assis en portant la jeune chinoise. Dynamis chercha la raison de cette accalmie, et aperçut un immense loup noir qui se tenait sur le bord du cratère que la dernière attaque avait formé.

Le loup se laissa glisser le long de la pente afin de rejoindre le second de Fate qui s'interrogeait quand à la nature de cet être. Alors que la créature posait sa patte sur la gorge du mage, l'écrasant complètement, ce dernier put apercevoir le regard de la bête.

- Kota…ro… murmura Dynamis entre deux crachats de sang.

L'Inugami ouvrit sa gueule, et une boule de ki se matérialisa devant lui. La concentration de puissance dans cette attaque était telle, que Dynamis comprit que sa dernière heure était venue.

L'attaque frappa le mage noir, avant que l'explosion qui suivit ne ravage ce qui restait des alentours.

- Fiston, déclara tout à coup Kotaro en revenant à la réalité. Devant une autorité supérieure, nous sommes forcés d'interrompre l'entrainement pour aujourd'hui, continua-t-il en levant les yeux vers Natsumi. Tu as quartier libre jusqu'à ta fête ce soir, acheva-t-il en montrant de la tête Chao.

Lin ne se fit pas prier, et rejoignit la fille de Negi et Ku-fei en un instant. Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent du groupe sous le regard amusé de leurs ainés.

Chizuru essaya de rejoindre son frère, mais elle fut intercepté par Setsuna qui pour attirer l'attention de la demoiselle, lui indiqua que Konoka serait sans doute ravie de préparer le gâteau d'anniversaire de son frère avec elle. Devant la possibilité de manger quelques pâtisseries, la petite demoiselle rousse ne résista pas plus longtemps, elle remua sa queue comme un petit chien heureux, ce qui amusa beaucoup les adultes.

De leur côté, Lin et Chao marchait dans une direction prise au hasard, il n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'ils allaient faire alors que l'heure du repas approchait.

- Euh… Lin… commença Chao. A propos de ton cadeau d'anniversaire…

- Oui ? demanda le jeune homme pour l'encourager à continuer, très intéressé par ses futurs présents.

- Je te le remettrais après la fête si tu le veux bien… C'est un peu…

- Pas de problème, répondit Lin qui s'interrogea quelques secondes sur les hésitations de Chao avant qu'un gargouillement provenant de son estomac ne le rappelle à l'ordre.

- Tu as faim ? Demanda Chao.

- Un peu, avoua-t-il…

- Suis-moi, je vais te faire à manger ! Déclara Chao en attrapant le bras du garçon avant de l'entrainer cette fois vers une direction précise, la demeure où elle habitait avec ses parents et où les ingrédients nécessaires au repas se trouvaient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Interrogea Lin qui savait de toute façon très bien que Chao était un véritable cordon bleu.

- Des nikumans ! Répondit la jeune fille.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le renouveau

**Chapitre 3 : Le renouveau**

Première partie :

Chao avait été terriblement en retard en cet d'après-midi là. Le temps passé avec Lin s'écoulait à une telle vitesse pour elle qu'elle en avait complètement oublié ses travaux en cours, dont certains se révélaient d'une importance capitale pour l'avenir de l'Ala Alba.

Le groupe de magicien avait installé un laboratoire de haute technologie au fond des ruines de l'association de magie du Kansai. Cela n'avait été possible que grâce aux actions de Kazumi au sein de l'alliance que les habitants de ce monde avaient constitué il y a quelques années.

Les membres de l'Ala Alba s'était rendu très rapidement compte du génie de Chao. Alors qu'elle n'avait pas cinq ans, la petite fille était déjà capable de piloter le Great Paru-Sama, elle s'amusait parfois à créer seule des petits robots qui semaient un certains chaos dans la routine des adultes avec des pièces de récupérations. La fille de Negi excellait dans bien des domaines.

Lorsque le laboratoire fut installé, la scientifique désignée pour être en charge des recherches était une vieille connaissance de l'Ala Alba. Satomi Hakase était devenue en deux décennies une inventrice reconnu pour son talent sur Terre.

La femme avait accepté de s'occuper de la formation, scientifique au moins, de Chao sur la demande de Ku-Fei et Negi. Et il faut avouer qu'elle n'avait pas à le regretter. Grâce à la jeune adolescente, le projet Cassiopée arrivait aujourd'hui à son terme. Sans le soutien de Chao, la création de cette montre permettant le voyage dans le temps aurait été un véritable échec.

En effet pour fonctionner cet outil avait besoin d'un pouvoir magique hors norme. La source désignée pour être le carburant de la Cassiopée était l'arbre monde. Et il ne restait qu'une semaine avant son illumination totale, qui n'arrivait qu'une fois tous les 22 ans.

En parallèle de ce projet, Satomi travaillait sur un autre système reposant aussi sur la magie. Elle avait élaboré en un temps record un système de scellé, s'appliquant directement sur le corps du magicien. Elle avait passé une partie de ses nuits à créer ce système dans le seul et unique but de sauver Chao de la corruption de la Magia Erebea.

- C'est presque prêt Chao ! Déclara enfin Satomi en corrigeant quelques points de sa modélisation par ordinateur.

La jeune adolescente ne répondit pas. Elle était plongée depuis quelques semaines dans l'élaboration de quelque chose qui d'après elle, devait absolument atteindre le passé. Elle était si absorbée qu'elle ne se rendait plus compte de ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle.

N'ayant pas encore eu l'occasion de voir le contenu de ces plans, la jeune fille les cachant en catastrophe quand elle se rendait compte que la scientifique essayait de regarder, Satomi tenta une approche silencieuse dans le dos de son élève.

Par chance, Chao semblait encore plus concentrée que d'habitude, si cela était possible. Elle murmurait quelque chose à propos de l'alimentation par magie… Bref perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas le regard qui scrutait la moindre parcelle des croquis sur sa table de travail.

Satomi observa les schémas pendant quelques minutes, puis dut se faire une raison. Elle ne comprenait presque rien. Chao travaillait sur la création d'un robot extrêmement complexe, dépassant technologiquement tout ce que Satomi avait pu voir. Sa technologie rivalisait avec la Cassiopée…

Il n'y avait pas que les plans de cet automate sur la table de travail. Satomi put apercevoir un cercle magique qui semblait relié entre eux les sites sacrés… Et ce qui semblait être un satellite…

Hakase s'attarda à nouveau sur le robot et ne put réprimer un rire en regardant de plus près le design de la création, et surtout son nom.

- Professeur ! Cria Chao en se plaquant sur les dessins…

- Chachamaru hein ? commenta Satomi en souriant. Tes parents m'avaient dit que tu avais adoré Chachazero… Je vois qu'ils ne m'avaient menti sur ce point. C'est cette invention qui doit absolument parvenir dans le passé ?

- Oui… commença à expliquer Chao. Si nous voulons changer le destin de l'Ala alba, envoyer mon père dans le passé est bien sur plus que suffisant. Mais il vaut mieux prendre plusieurs précautions.

- Continue… indiqua Satomi voulant entendre le projet de son élève.

- J'ai pensé Chachamaru de manière à ce qu'elle se rapproche le plus possible d'une humaine, elle pourra sans doute même en devenir une à part entière à terme. Mais c'est surtout un automate de combat, fonctionnant par magie. Une partenaire parfaite pour Evangeline. En s'entrainant avec un tel adversaire, mon père deviendra sans doute bien plus puissant qu'il ne l'est.

- Et comme Chachamaru seule ne sera pas suffisante, tu as prévu autre chose n'est-ce pas ? demanda la scientifique en montrant du doigt le cercle magique et le plan du satellite avec un affreux design de chat.

- Ce satellite est en fait une station de tir. Seule Chachamaru devrait pouvoir s'en servir, et uniquement si elle devient humaine… Le destin de l'Ala Alba a dérivé vers le chaos lors du bal auquel ils ont assistés il y a 22 ans… Un monstre géant les a attaqués… Ils ont perdu une de leurs amies, et cela a conduit à l'éveil de mon maître…

- Tu es capable de créer une arme assez puissante pour anéantir une invocation que plusieurs croiseurs n'ont pas réussie à abattre ? S'étonna Satomi.

- Mon maître a bien réussi à la consumer alors qu'elle découvrait à peine ses pouvoirs. Elle est connue partout comme étant la créatrice d'enfer. Une magicienne qui ne se bat qu'avec sa rage, et qui transforme en brasier tout sur quoi son regard se porte… Je ne veux pas que ça arrive…

En regardant la mine attristée de Chao, Satomi ne put s'empêcher de voir à quel point Chao pouvait ressembler à son père. Lui aussi faisait tout son possible pour éviter aux autres de souffrir, quitte à prendre cette souffrance pour lui même. Heureusement que la jeune fille avait aussi hérité du coté joyeux de Ku-Fei…

- Et cet immense cercle magique qui a son épicentre sur l'arbre monde ? Interrogea finalement Satomi qui aura appris décidément beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire, déclara tout simplement Chao. A part que cela évitera peut-être la guerre qui a eu lieu il y a sept ans, si le pire des scénarios se maintient. C'est une solution de dernier recours…

- Tu as vraiment bien travaillé aujourd'hui, déclara le professeur qui jugea bon de ne pas en savoir plus sur ce projet. J'ai pratiquement terminé les runes qui te permettront d'obtenir un certain contrôle sur ton pouvoir magique.

- Merci… répondit Chao en se rappelant ainsi de sa propre incapacité à maitriser la Magia Erebea.

- La fête d'anniversaire de Lin va commencer dans pas longtemps, rappela Satomi. Kazumi doit être arrivé pour y assister…Enfin si elle a réussit à semer tous ces politiciens qui l'ont élu... File donc te préparer pour plaire à ton beau brun ! Acheva-t-elle en montrant à son élève la sortie.

Ne s'occupant pas de ses joues qui s'étaient fortement rougies, Chao se précipita dehors. Elle devait trouver rapidement sa mère qui lui avait dit avoir quelque chose pour elle pour la soirée.

- Comme vous les jeunes aimaient bien vous amuser, Cria Satomi presque hors de portée de voix, pas besoin que tu viennes demain ! Repose-toi bien !

Quelques heures plus tard, les membres et proches de l'Ala Alba s'était rassemblés dans un grand champ autour d'un immense buffet où tous venait se servir. Lin restait bien en vue de tous, et les adultes venaient chacun leur tour lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire.

Le jeune garçon aurait donné n'importe quoi pour s'échapper. Il se sentait très gêné, et cela ne s'améliora pas lorsque Kazumi l'étouffa pratiquement en le serrant dans ses bras.

Sa mère l'avait forcé à se mettre sur son 31, il la croyait quand elle disait qu'il était très beau dans un costard, mais cela était beaucoup pour un anniversaire… A part lui tout le monde portait leurs vêtements de tous les jours.

Pour sans doute la première fois de sa vie, il vit comme une bénédiction l'arrivée de Setsuna qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux, que sa mère avait réussit par miracle à coiffer. Il se sentait déjà mieux avec sa coupe habituelle.

A la suite de Setsuna, Lin put apercevoir sa petite sœur portant un gâteau aidée par Konoka qu'elles allaient sans doute déposer sur la grande table, mais les deux filles s'étaient tout simplement arrêté. Leur attention semblait être retenue par une autre personne. Il pouvant entendre des « Qu'elle est belle » émis par le différents invités.

L'Inugami écarquilla les yeux en voyant la-dites personne qui s'approchait de lui, elle aussi très gênée d'être devenue le centre d'attention. Chao portait la longue tunique jaune que sa mère arborait quand elle était jeune, qui laissait voir une grande partie de ses jambes malgré les bas blancs qui lui montaient au dessus des genoux. Pour achever la tenue, elle avait laissé Ku-Fei lui enfilée une paire de gants blancs qui allaient jusqu'au coude. C'était aussi une des premières fois que Lin la voyait avec les cheveux détachés.

- C'est exactement dans cette tenue que j'ai embrassé ton père pour la première fois ! Lui avait-elle dit avec un clin d'œil avant de se rendre à la soirée.

Chao se sentait vraiment embarrassée maintenant… elle s'approcha de Lin qui lui aussi était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et tenta de bredouiller quelques choses, mais elle n'y parvint pas.

- Ah, ces jeunes… commenta Camo, la vieille hermine qui sauta du buffet pour se percher sur l'épaule de Lin. Tu attends quoi pour l'embrasser ? murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'Inugami qui attrapa la bête le plus loin possible de lui. Asuna, habituée à voir la bestiole volé dans tous les sens, car étant la principale lanceuse, la rattrapa au passage.

- Grand frère ! J'ai fait un gâteau pour toi ! Déclara Chizuru en arrivant aux cotés de son ainé en tenant précieusement le fruit de son travail, chassant ainsi complètement cet instant de gêne. Goute-le ! Goute-le !

- Elle a travaillé dur toute l'après-midi pour te le préparer, ajouta Konoka en arrivant à ses côtés.

Lin ne s'étonna pas de savoir que Konoka avait préparé le gâteau avec sa sœur. La magicienne faisait toujours tout son possible pour que sa fête soit réussi, et il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi.

Le jeune Inugami posa le gâteau sur la table, puis pris sa sœur dans ses bras. Il lui donna un couteau pour qu'elle coupe une part, en prenant bien garde de diriger la main de la petite fille pour éviter tout accident.

- Parfait ! S'exclama Lin en avalant une première bouchée en savourant le gout du chocolat dans sa bouche.

- Tout ce que je fais est parfait ! Annonça fièrement Chizuru toute contente.

Lin jeta un regard à Konoka, qui essuyait une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil. Son autre main serrait très fort celle de Setsuna qui la laissait aller contre elle. Le jeune Inugami savait que le jour de sa naissance il y treize ans représentait également un évènement dramatique pour les membres de l'Ala Alba…

Seconde partie : 

Kotaro courrait comme il n'avait encore jamais couru. La panique la plus totale régnait dans le camp de réfugiés. Cela faisait maintenant neuf années que l'Ala Alba avait pénétré le monde magique, et que le groupe se chargeait de défendre les habitants du Cosmo Entelecheia.

- Pourquoi maintenant ! Fulmina l'Inugami qui ignorait tout simplement les personnes qui se précipiter vers lui pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient devenir. Le jeune homme avait bien plus important à faire.

Le loup pu entendre une détonation très loin devant lui, et aperçut un nuage de fumée qui s'élever de cette direction. Leur camp s'était toujours trouvé en surpopulation, si bien que malgré les efforts de la princesse Théodora pour permettre à tout le monde de trouver un logement, la densité de population restait très importante.

Et voila que leur foyer se trouvait encerclé par des croiseurs du Cosmo Entelecheia. Ces immenses vaisseaux de guerre faisaient des ravages à chacun de leur tir, comme un enfant s'amusant à frapper une fourmilière de son pied. Kotaro savait que Fate finirait par les retrouver, mais pourquoi cela ne pouvait-il pas attendre quelques semaines ?

L'Inugami accéléra encore en apercevant un tir qui se dirigeait droit vers le quartier général de l'Ala Alba, qui se trouvait seulement être un immeuble d'habitation plus grand que les autres.

Kotaro finit par débouler sur la place devant leur résidence et poussa un soupir de soulagement malgré la situation actuelle. Leur maison n'avait heureusement rien, Konoka avait dressé une puissante barrière de protection qu'elle s'efforçait tant bien que mal à maintenir. Mais même son immense pouvoir ne tiendrait pas longtemps devant un tel assaut.

Alors qu'une nouvelle attaque approchait, une silhouette à la chevelure blanche passa à toute vitesse à côté de Konoka avant de déployer deux immenses ailes pour aller se placer sur la trajectoire de l'attaque.

- _Oro Gekka : Tour écarlate !_ Cria Setsuna en frappant directement de sa main la déferlante magique. La combattante Shinmei aux yeux écarlates recula de plusieurs mètres sous la vague magique sans pour autant reculer sa main.

- Setsuna ! S'exclama Kotaro qui se rua lui porter secours en voyant la démone qui dérapait à présent sur le sol dans leur direction tout en continuant de contenir la déferlante.

- Set-chan ! Cria à son tour Konoka dont la barrière magique vacilla…

Setsuna s'arrêta instantanément. Avant même que Kotaro ne la rejoigne, elle poussa un hurlement et réussit à dévier la frappe du croiseur dans les airs. La combattante Shinmei avait arrêté de porter des lentilles de contacts et de se teindre les cheveux depuis plusieurs années. A cet instant son regard rougeoyant était réellement effrayant.

La force magique détournée aurait pu anéantir un autre croiseur ennemi si ce dernier n'avait pas recours au pouvoir de la princesse du crépuscule pour anéantir toute forme de magie hostile.

- La capacité d'Asuna… Indiqua Konoka. Malgré toutes ces années, ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à libérer leur amie des griffes de Fate, et ce dernier s'en servait à très grande échelle.

- Natsumi ! S'exclama Kotaro en repérant sa femme sortir difficilement du bâtiment soutenue par Ako, alors qu'Akira s'occupait de Ku-Fei qui répétait ne pas encore avoir besoin de ce genre de chose.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient toutes deux enceintes. Même si cela faisait tout juste six mois pour Ku-Fei, Natsumi quand à elle aurait déjà du accoucher il y a quelques jours…

- Il faut partir d'ici très vite ! Hurla Ako à la face de Kotaro qui semblait être elle aussi dans un grand état de panique. Natsumi commence à avoir des contractions, votre fils va naitre dans les prochaines heures.

- Kota… ARghghhh ! Gémit la femme en se tenant le ventre.

- Tiens bon, ça va aller, tu vas voir ! Rassura Kotaro en remplaçant Ako. Bordel, mais ou est Negi ? Finit-il par demander.

- Il est à la sortie nord du camp~aru, lui répondit Ku-fei. Il va ouvrir la voie pour évacuer tout le monde, mais les vaisseaux nous encerclent. Chisame et Haruna sont parties vers le sud, elles pensent pouvoir faire quelque chose pour retenir ces croiseurs qui arrivent. Setsuna et Konoka iront les rejoindre quand on sera parti d'ici. Yue, Mana, Kazumi et Sayo se chargent de l'évacuation.

Kotaro pris un instant pour analyser ce flux d'information. L'attaque avait débuté il y a une poignée de minute, et Negi avait déjà donné ses consignes à tout le monde, en plus d'aller lui-même en première ligne… Néanmoins, l'Inugami remarqua que Ku-fei semblait avoir volontairement oublié une personne.

- Et Yuuna ? Interrogea-t-il. Elle aide à évacuer les réfugiés ?

- Elle… hésita un instant Ku-Fei. Elle est partie avec Negi pour ouvrir la route…

Kotaro craignait plus que tout cette réponse. La magie de Yuuna allait être inefficace contre les croiseurs, alors que Negi en utilisant la Magia Erebea se transformait en une véritable flèche de foudre qui transperçait ces vaisseaux. L'Akashi finirait par seulement créer un paysage de cendre qui ralentirait l'évacuation…

- _Ignis Dominus Aegre : Evacatio spirutualis de duodetrignita salamandris lanciferis : Invocations de l'esprit du feu, 28 salamandres armées de lance !_

Debout sur son balai alors que Negi allait et venait dans tous les sens loin devant elle pour faire s'écraser un des croiseurs qui tiraient en rafales sur le camp, Yuuna acheva son sort. Ses invocations de flammes n'avaient pas de cible précise, car une dizaine de vaisseaux leur barraient la route dans les cieux.

La femme pesta une nouvelle fois en voyant que son sort fut effacé. Elle manœuvra son balai pour éviter une slave magique qui frappa de plein fouet la ville derrière elle. Yuuna ne put que constater l'effondrement de ce qui jusqu'à présent leur avait servi d'hôpital… Il n'avait pas encore pu être évacué…

Alors que le fils du Thousand Master arrivait enfin à faire s'écraser un des croiseurs ennemis, l'Akashi maudit son impuissance quand ses flèches magiques disparurent à leur tour alors qu'elle avait voulu descendre le vaisseau coupable de l'anéantissement de l'hopital.

_- Ignis Dominus Aegre_… commença à incanter Yuuna dont la colère fit monter à un niveau infernal la température de l'air autour d'elle. Sa cible se mit tout à coup à tirer en rafale vers la ville, ignorant superbement la magicienne inoffensive qui lui faisait face.

- ARRÊTEZ !!! Hurla la magicienne de flamme en projetant ses mains en avant. CIEL DE FLAMMES !

La déferlante écarlate pris des proportions hors-norme. La vague enflammée qui frappa le croiseur était bien plus grande que lui. Si bien que ses passagers durent interrompre leurs tirs magiques qui malgré leur nombre et leur puissance étaient stoppé par le brasier.

Yuuna n'interrompit pas son attaque malgré le fait que celle-ci disparaissait autour du croiseur. Le vaisseau était plongé dans une véritable mer enflammée. Malgré l'enfer dans lequel ils se trouvaient, les membres du Cosmo Entelecheia ne s'inquiétèrent pas, surs de leur protections. Ils n'avaient qu'à attendre que la magicienne s'épuise inutilement.

L'Akashi voulait à tout prix les toucher, elle laissait aller librement sa magie, et voyant que ses efforts s'avéraient vains, sa colère augmenta encore en intensité. Elle avait sympathisé avec énormément d'habitants dans cette ville, et à cause de ce vaisseau elle était sure de ne pas les retrouver à présent.

Sous l'effet de la chaleur des flammes, les parois du croiseur se mirent à fondre. Les pilotes se mirent à manœuvrer leur vaisseau pour sortir de cet enfer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais ils n'avaient compris que trop tard le danger. Les réacteurs se disloquèrent, et l'appareil alla s'écraser dans une explosion…

Yuuna haletait à cause du contre coup de son attaque. Elle ne s'était pas ménagée, mais elle avait réussit. Elle pouvait descendre ces saletés. Protéger par une puissante barrière magique malgré sa fatigue pour éviter de se faire bruler par la chaleur émise par son ancienne élève, Negi se positionna à sa hauteur à l'aide de son bâton.

L'Akashi voyait parfaitement que le Springfield était épuisé. Il avait descendu trois vaisseaux à lui tout seul, mais il avait du s'arrêter pour éviter de se faire dévorer par la Magia Erebea, il était épuisé et il restait encore une demi-douzaine d'appareils sur leur chemin.

- Yuuna, retourne vers la base et essaye de trouver des renforts ! Kotaro serait l'idéal ! Je vais les retenir en attendant ton retour.

La demande de l'ancien professeur sonnait comme un ordre de fuite. Yuuna savait parfaitement que Kotaro était le genre à se battre homme à homme. Il ne pouvait rien contre ce genre de vaisseau. L'Akashi compris que le Springfield voulait l'éloigner, car il comptait sans aucun doute se laisser corrompre par la Magia Erebea, se transformer en démon pour avoir un maigre espoir de protéger tout le monde.

_- Jovies Tempestas Fulguriens ! _Expédia Negi en diagonale afin de parer une slave de tirs magiques. La tempête de vent et de foudre arrêta momentanément l'attaque. Dépêche-toi ! Implora le futur père.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, Negi-kun. Répondit finalement Yuuna. Actuellement, il me reste bien plus de force qu'à toi. Recule, je vais donner tout ce que j'ai…

- Yuuna ? Interrogea Negi qui fut forcer de reculer malgré lui, la température autour de l'Akashi montait à une vitesse telle que même la barrière de protection du jeune homme ne le protégeait plus.

- JE VAIS TOUS VOUS RÉDUIRE EN CENDRES ! Hurla Yuuna positionnant sa main droite au dessus d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?! lui cria Negi dont la voix ne parvenait plus aux oreilles de la femme à cause du vent brulant qui s'était levé.

_- Ignis Dominus Aegre !_ _Solis ardens absumet agri coram me_ _! Ô soleil ardent, brule les terres devant moi_ ! _Supernovae !_

Negi ne comprenait pas ce que faisait Yuuna. Elle avait récité sa formule, mais il semblait que rien n'arrive. L'Akashi avait pourtant projeté sa main levée vers l'avant, et elle semblait peiner pour le maintenir fermé. Alors pourquoi il ne se passait rien ?

Le Springfield ressentit tout à coup la puissance magique. Un immense flot de magie s'échapper de Yuuna et aller dans la direction des croiseurs qui ne se doutaient de rien. Se concentrant davantage, le jeune homme repéra une minuscule lueur qui fonçait droit au milieu vers ses cibles.

- Et maintenant, brulez… Acheva Yuuna qui perdit conscience. Negi se précipita pour la rattraper dans les airs. Alors qu'il la saisissait, il fut tout à coup aveuglé par la puissance dévastatrice que l'Akashi avait déclenché.

La ou se tenait la petite flamme se trouvait présent une géante rouge. Une boule de feu d'une taille telle qu'elle avait complètement absorbée les croiseurs désemparés devant un tel déchainement de puissance pure.

Ils avaient beau ne pas être touchés directement par la géante rouge même après y avoir été avalé, aucun appareil ne pouvait résister à une telle pression sous une telle température…

Le soleil de Yuuna réduisit tout à coup sa taille. Alors qu'il s'étendait sur tout le paysage, le sort se réduisit en une minuscule naine blanche complètement inoffensive qui finit par s'éteindre. Il ne restait plus rien des croiseurs, ni des verdures qui s'étendaient jadis à l'horizon. Devant Negi s'étendait un paysage de cendres…

Les premiers réfugiés s'engagèrent sur ce qui restait de la route pour s'enfuir malgré la peur qu'ils ressentaient. Mais Mana leur faisait bien comprendre que le vrai danger se trouvait maintenant derrière eux.

Complètement épuisé, Negi se posa sur le sol et confia Yuna à Kazumi. Le Springfield venait de comprendre quel malgré les pertes de l'Ala Alba, il s'était trop pris à gouter au bonheur aux cotés de Ku-Fei, délaissant complètement son entrainement.

Yuuna elle ne cessait de progresser, elle le surpassait complètement… Le fils du Thousand Master se jura de s'entrainer d'arrache pieds pour combler ce retard. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le sud du camp lui indiqua que les autres croiseurs tombaient à leur tour…

Troisième partie : 

- _Imperium Graphices !_

Une nouvelle fois, Haruna utilisait son artefact pour dessiner à toute vitesse l'image d'un bouclier géant. A l'aide de la magie de son bloc note, ses dessins prenaient forme dans la réalité.

Paru avait pu lever sa défense juste à temps pour parer une nouvelle slave des vaisseaux de guerre. Tout autour de l'artiste, les habitants fuyaient en paniquant vers le nord de la ville. Elle devait tenir bon assez longtemps pour leur permettre de tous partir… Peu importe ce que cela lui couterait, sa vie n'était pas plus importante que celle des cent milles personnes vivant ici.

- Chiu ! Tu n'as pas bientôt fini ? Dépêche-toi ! Cria la Saotome à Chisame qui l'accompagnait alors qu'elle continuait à dessiner sur son artefact pour lever son prochain système de défense…

- Même avec mon _Sceptrum virtuale_ il me faudra plus de temps que ça ! Lui répondit la concernée alors qu'elle faisait flottait son spectre à quelques centimètres devant elle.

Chisame avait les yeux fermés, et était très concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'elle et cela n'était pas le plus important. Elles avaient pris la décision avec Haruna d'arrêter ces croiseurs coûte que coûte, pour éviter que leurs amis ne soient poursuivis après l'évacuation.

L'Hasegawa tentait depuis tout à l'heure de forcer leur système de navigation, mais leur système de protection était assez impressionnant. Elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre les commandes de pilotages…

- _La parade de Camo le grand !_ Cria Paru alors que de son artefact sortait de multiples représentations de l'hermine, mais à l'échelle humaine.

Ces golems permirent à Haruna d'arrêter une nouvelle fois une slave de tirs magiques. Quelques tirs parvinrent à passer à travers sa défense, mais les habitations touchées étaient fortes heureusement déjà vide.

L'évacuation avançait bien, les scènes de villageois paniqués fuyants vers le nord s'étaient arrêtées depuis quelques minutes. Et c'était tant mieux, Haruna était épuisée. Utiliser son artefact à si grande échelle n'était jamais bon pour sa santé.

- Allez-y ! Traversez !! Cria Chisame à l'intention des esprits électroniques qu'elle contrôlait avec son artefact.

Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à percer les commandes du système du pilotage, et d'après les derniers rapports qu'elle avait su intercepter, ces vaisseaux semblaient sur le point de manœuvrer…

- Haruna ! Ils vont partir à leur poursuite ! Hurla la femme à la Saotome qui ignora sa fatigue et tenta d'agir en conséquence.

L'artiste savait que la meilleure des défenses était l'attaque. Et maintenant elle n'était plus forcée de jouer la prudence afin d'éviter des dégâts aux environs. Si elle voulait défendre tout le monde, elle allait devoir jouer sa meilleure carte.

Paru dessinait à une vitesse telle qu'on ne voyait même plus sa main. Quand elle rentrerait dans l'ancien monde, elle deviendrait sans nul doute une mangaka exceptionnelle.

- _Sagitta magica miniguns ! _

Haruna parvint à créer en chaine ses armes magiques. Alors qu'auparavant elle avait besoin d'un parchemin pour les utiliser, elle avait acquis suffisamment de bases en magie pour pouvoir s'en passer. Mais cela signifiait aussi que chaque tir de son artillerie se répercuterait directement sur elle.

Chisame savait que Paru allait en faire beaucoup trop. Elle était déjà épuisée, et ses armes se trouvaient sur chaque toit des rues. Elle avait même pris la peine de dessiner des golems simples qui se chargerait de la visée et du tir.

- Descendez-moi tous ces vaisseaux avant qu'il n'arrive au dessus de nous ! _Sagitta Magica Series Lucis !_

- Setsuna ! Par la ! Je vois des flèches magiques ! Indiqua Konoka à sa compagne alors que cette dernière la portait dans les airs après avoir déployer ses ailes.

Elles étaient parties à la recherche de Chisame et Haruna afin de leur prêter mains fortes, et le cas échant les aider à fuir. Elles avaient du faire de très nombreuses haltes pour permettre à Konoka de sauver les habitants qui avaient été le plus souvent pris dans l'effondrement de leur habitation.

Même si elle était très pressée de retrouver ses amies, la magicienne guérisseuse ne voulait négliger aucune vie. Elle savait qu'il y avait déjà de très nombreuses victimes, et cela était difficile pour elle d'abandonner des corps sans vie. En tant que guérisseuse elle ne permettait pas cela.

Setsuna vira en direction de l'assaut magique. Elles en étaient loin, beaucoup trop loin. Elle avait reconnu dans l'attaque une des stratégies d'Haruna, mais elle allait se passer de dire à Konoka que leurs deux amies devaient se trouver dans une situation désespérée.

Le nombre de tirs étaient beaucoup trop élevé pour Haruna. Et malgré le fait qu'ils soient complètement inefficaces à cause de la protection anti-magie dont bénéficiaient les appareils elle ne s'était pas arrêtée.

- Ca ralentit… Remarqua la Konoe en constatant que les flèches magiques s'estompaient petit à petit.

Konoka commençait à paniquer. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle savait qu'Haruna tirait ainsi, mais pourquoi elle continuait à attaquer. Alors que son attaque perdait de l'intensité, Konoka avait pu y voir quelques sursauts…

En tant que magicienne, elle imaginait facilement ce que tentait son amie. En voyant que sa puissance magique diminuait elle se forçait à en puiser d'avantage pour maintenir son attaque…

- Set-chan ! Fais-vite ! Implora la jeune femme tout en sachant pertinemment que la guerrière Shinmei faisait déjà de son mieux. Il leur faudrait encore au moins cinq minutes pour les rejoindre…

Les tirs magiques avaient déjà cessé depuis quelques instants, et les croiseurs étaient pratiquement arrivés au niveau de l'endroit d'où avait été portée l'attaque. Konoka et Setsuna redoutèrent que leurs ennemis ne consacrent quelques instants à l'élimination de celles qui les avaient gênés avant de se lancer à la poursuite des réfugiés.

Konoka poussa un hurlement de terreur. Les croiseurs n'attaquaient pas. Ils tombaient du ciel. Leurs systèmes de propulsion s'était subitement arrêté… et sans aucun moyen de se maintenir dans les airs, ils s'écrasaient tous à présent dans une série d'explosion qui ravagea le sud de la ville.

Un des appareils s'étaient abattu à l'endroit exact ou devait se tenir Haruna et Chisame… Un champ de ruine remplaçait la rue à présent.

- Non… Non… Pas encore… assez….

L'angoisse de Konoka glaça le sang de Setsuna. Si jamais elle devait encore voir quelqu'un mourir… La guerrière Shinmei n'avait jamais cessé d'avancer en direction de leurs amies. Elle ne devait pas perdre de temps.

Après tout, elle s'en était peut-être sortie. Si les blessures n'étaient pas trop importantes, Konoka parviendrait à les soigner… Elle pourrait même sans doute utiliser son artefact… Non. Son artefact ne marchait que dans les trois minutes après les blessures, et elle ne les retrouverait jamais à temps.

Setsuna s'aperçut qu'elle aussi cédait à la panique. Elle savait que tant qu'elle et Konoka restaient ensemble, elles pourraient surmonter toutes les épreuves. Elles s'aimaient trop pour se permettre de perdre l'autre. Mais cela ne les empêcherait pas de souffrir à la perte de leurs amis.

- PARU !! CHISAME !! hurla Konoka alors qu'elles atteignaient enfin le sol.

La situation était plus critique que ce que Setsuna imaginait. La déflagration qui avait résulté du crash avait littéralement soufflé la rue. C'était une véritable scène de cauchemar. Konoka se déplaçait au milieu des décombres et des débris enflammés en continuant de criant les noms de ses deux amies.

- Setsuna ? Setsuna ? Retentit la voix de Negi dans la tête de la guerrière Shinmei.

Elle ignora superbement l'appel de son professeur dans un premier temps. Elle aussi s'était mise à chercher les deux femmes dans l'espoir de les retrouver en vie. Negi allait sans doute lui demander un rapport de la situation, cela pouvait attendre, elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

- Setsuna ! Konoka ! Répondez-moi ! Je sais que vous m'entendez !

Aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne réagissez. Setsuna venait de trancher une longue tige métallique qui leur barrait la route. Chisame et Haruna devait certainement se trouver dans cette direction…

- NEGI ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !? Dépêche-toi de les appeler !

La voix paniquée de Kotaro arrivait à passer elle aussi à travers le lien télépathique. Konoka n'avait toujours pas réagit. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle en pleurant et en criant les noms de ses amies. Setsuna quand à elle put sortir un instant de sa torpeur…

- Répondez ! hurla à présent Negi directement dans la tête de ses deux amies. Cela n'était clairement pas dans les habitudes du Springfield de réagir ainsi…

- Oui ? Finit par répondre Setsuna sans pour autant s'arrêter de scruter les décombres.

- Enfin, commença Negi avant d'être brusquement interrompu par Kotaro.

- Revenez-vite ! Je vous en supplie dépêchez-vous ! Implora l'Inugami. Natsumi… Natsumi perd beaucoup de sang… Ca se passe mal ! Revenez ! Elle et le bébé vont…

Setsuna prenait pleinement conscience de l'urgence de la situation alors qu'un hurlement de douleur de Natsumi lui parvenait. La transmission télépathique fut brusquement interrompue…

La guerrière Shinmei avait pris sa décision. Deux vies étaient en jeu là-bas aussi. Et il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, Chisame et Haruna n'avaient certainement pas survécu. Setsuna allait surement devoir ramener Konoka par la force, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Alors qu'elle saisissait le bras de sa bien aimée dans le but de l'amener à Natsumi, une voix faible se fit entendre à leurs cotés.

- Yo… Konoka… Setsu… korf !

Chisame n'avait pas réussit à finir sa phrase à cause du sang qu'elle crachait par la bouche. Malgré sa situation, elle s'interrogea tout de même comment elle pouvait encore avoir du sang à faire sortir par la bouche. L'Hasegawa savait que ce genre d'interrogation inutile montrait qu'elle était proche de sa fin.

- Mon dieu…. Lâcha Setsuna en écarquillant les yeux devant le corps de son amie.

- Chi… CHISAME ! Hurla Konoka en se jetant aux cotés de ce qui restaient de la jeune femme.

- Héhéhé… je suppose que la, tu ne peux pas me soigner ? Demanda-t-elle…

Il n'y avait aucune chance que Konoka puisse soigner de telles blessures... Setsuna savait que le temps de Chisame était compté, sans doute en minute. Il ne restait rien de la partie inférieur de son corps. Tout ce qui se trouvait en dessous de ses hanches avait été arrachés, et le manque de sang semblait avoir l'avoir plonger dans une sorte d'euphorie à l'approche de la mort.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! hurlait Konoka à genoux en serrant son amie dans ses bras… C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

- Ne cherchez pas Haruna… répondit Chisame qui ne paniquait absolument pas. Elle nous a déjà quittés avant que je n'arrive à faire crasher les appareils… Ce n'était vraiment pas possible de prendre le système de pilotage… Mais coupez les réacteurs…

- Non, Haruna… Chisame… Ne pars pas, je t'en supplie, reste avec nous. Tu vas voir, je vais réussir à te guérir… Je travaillerais dur… Je te rendrais ton corps…

Setsuna pleurait elle aussi, mais elle devait arrêter ça. Konoka avait le visage couvert par le sang de son amie. Elle avait complètement perdue la raison, elle tentait même d'arrêter l'hémorragie alors que cela était tout à fait impossible.

- Setsuna. Appela Chisame, son simple regard suffisait à faire comprendre à la guerrière Shinmei ce qu'elle demandait.

- Kono-chan… Ca suffit. Ordonna-t-elle en la tirant en arrière. Tu ne peux rien faire.

La jeune guérisseuse ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Elle se débattit dans les bras de sa bien-aimée pour essayer de se libérer de son empoigne, mais c'était impossible qu'elle puisse échapper à l'étreinte de la guerrière Shinmei sans l'accord de cette dernière.

- Laisse-moi la sauver ! Hurla Konoka pleine de rage. Je ne sers à rien si je peux sauver personne ! Makie, Anya, Nodoka, Kaede, Haruna… Je n'ai rien pu faire pour les aider… Laisse-moi sauver leurs vies…

- Tu ne peux plus sauver Chisame.

- Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plait, elle est encore en vie ! Il reste de l'espoir !

- Il y a deux personnes qui ont besoin de toi, maintenant. Répondit Setsuna. Si tu ne rejoints pas Natsumi immédiatement, elle et son bébé risquent de mourir. Ils ont besoin de toi.

- Mais, Chisame…

- Konoka, appela cette dernière. Ne perds pas ton temps avec ceux qui sont déjà morts…

- Negi-sensei, appela Setsuna en posant sa carte de pactio sur son front. Invoquez Konoka. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

- Setsuna ! Non ! Cria Konoka alors qu'elle était transportée par un cercle magique auprès de Negi.

Il ne restait plus que Setsuna et Chisame dans les ruines. Cette dernière se vider peu à peu de son sang, mais la Sakurazaki avait compris que son agonie était partie pour durer…

- Héhéhé… Haruna est morte dans mes bras avec le sourire aux lèvres… Commença Chisame. Elle a du se prendre pour une héroïne d'un de ses mangas… Se sacrifier pour sauver tout le monde…

- Chisame… Grâce à vous deux…. Nous allons tous continuer à vivre… Et même si vous partez, de nouvelles vies arriveront grâce à vous.

- C'est dommage, je pensais vivre assez longtemps pour voir les enfants de ces deux gamins… acheva Chisame entre deux crachats de sang. C'est assez effrayant et douloureux de mourir…

- Pardon... Murmura Setsuna alors qu'elle dégainait son Nodaichi. En un instant, elle planta sa lame dans la poitrine de son amie afin d'abréger ses souffrances.

- Merci… souffla Chisame Hasegawa alors que sa vie s'éteignait. Elle avait elle aussi le sourire aux lèvres.

Setsuna ramassa le corps de son amie après avoir pris soin de creuser un trou profond dans le sol. Alors qu'elle terminait la sépulture, elle tomba à genou et hurla aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait en regardant vers le ciel.

Au même instant, un autre hurlement se fit retentir. Le cri d'un bébé venant de naitre. Ce petit enfant qu'elle venait de sortir du ventre de sa mère émerveillait Konoka alors qu'elle le mettait dans les bras de Natsumi. Le petit garçon possédait des oreilles de loup ainsi qu'une queue, mais il n'y avait pas encore de fourrure pour les recouvrir…

- Lin…

- Lin ! Oh Lin, reprends-toi ! Cria Camo à l'oreille du jeune homme toujours abasourdi. Il était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et était dans un état de choc… Camo regarda en direction de Chao, ce n'était pas mieux… décidément, ces jeunes.

La soirée pour son anniversaire s'était achevée il y a quelques temps déjà. Et comme elle l'avait promis, Chao voulait remettre son cadeau à son ami.

Mais il n'avait pas imaginé que ce qu'elle comptait lui offrir, c'était ses lèvres, en prétextant un pactio pour lui donner une puissante arme magique. Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas hésité un instant à s'embrasser, et d'ailleurs Camo avait déclaré qu'il s'agissait la d'un nouveau record de durée.

Sauf que sa remarque n'avait pas été entendue. Le voila qu'il sauter d'épaule en épaule pour tenter de les sortir de leur état, les baffant avec les deux cartes de pactio qu'il avait récupérer après l'établissement du contrat.

Lassé de ce petit jeu, l'hermine les abandonna ainsi pour la nuit. Il se promit néanmoins de se lever très tôt le lendemain pour assister à leur réveil, cela vaudrait certainement le détour…


	5. Chapitre 4 : Libération

**Chapitre 4 : Libération.**

Première partie : 

Tout était en train de s'effondrer… Chao n'était qu'à demi-consciente sur le sol de l'appareil qui était sur le point de s'écraser. La petite fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était ainsi. Pourquoi des flammes jaillissaient de toute part autour d'elle, pourquoi elle ne se sentait plus avoir la force de bouger après avoir été frappé par un débris ?

Elle avait le regard vide, les yeux tournés vers la personne qui mettait toutes ses forces à essayer de la rejoindre. Pourquoi elle n'y parvenait pas ? Elle semblait souffrir terriblement elle aussi…. L'enfant compris que la femme aux cheveux blancs qui prononçaient son nom était prise au piège dans les décombres…

Les flammes se rapprochaient de Chao… Elle pleurait à présent, la chaleur lui brulait la peau, elle ne voulait plus rester ici. Elle voulait sa mère…

Chao avait oublié comment elle avait pu se sortir de cet endroit. Elle revit ce même visage qui l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt, qui se forçait à sourire alors qu'elles s'en étaient sortis.

Des gens venaient tout autour d'elles. Il y avait du sang partout sur son corps. Chao reconnut sa mère qui la prenait dans ses bras pour la serrer de toutes ses forces, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

*Chao…*

D'où venait ce sang qui n'était pas le sien ? Alors que sa mère s'éloignait en la tenant, Chao regarda en arrière… Les ailes blanches s'étaient teintées de rouges, mais pourtant son visage continuait de montrer son sourire…

*Chao, réveille-toi ! *

Alors qu'elle venait de perdre cette femme des yeux, Chao entendit son hurlement de douleur, un cri tel qu'elle n'en n'avait jamais entendu…

- Chao! Retentit la voix de Negi dans le cauchemar de la jeune adolescente qui se sortit enfin de sa torpeur.

- SETSUNA ! Hurla Chao en ouvrant les yeux.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la soirée d'anniversaire de Lin. Et la journée précédente avait été entièrement consacré à éviter tout le monde pour la jeune fille. Chao et Lin s'était réveillé tous les deux ensembles dehors après leur pactio, mais pas seuls. Camo et Yuuna étaient venu pour assister à cela, appareils photos en mains. Très gêné, les deux adolescents avaient tenté de passer inaperçu.

Chao s'avisa tout à coup qu'elle s'était redressée dans son lit, et son père la tenait fortement par les épaules. Il avait sans doute du la secouer pour la réveiller… Encore une fois…

- Toujours ce cauchemar ? Interrogea Negi en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulés sur le visage de sa fille.

- Papa… Je ne peux pas y échapper, Répondit Chao. A chaque fois que je la vois, je me souviens que ce qui lui est arrivé est entièrement ma faute.

- C'était son propre choix, déclara Negi. Et je lui en suis infiniment reconnaissant de l'avoir fait. Tu penses que cela lui ferait plaisir de savoir qu'à cause d'elle tu te réveilles comme ça trois fois par semaine ?

- Mais Papa…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, acheva Le Springfield. Maintenant va t'habiller, Maman t'attends pour ton entrainement.

Chao se résigna devant l'autorité paternelle et partit se préparer. Negi l'a fit ensuite grimper avec lui sur son bâton afin de gagner plus rapidement le terrain sur lequel Ku-Fei les attendaient.

La jeune Springfield s'aperçut qu'elle aurait des spectatrices en plus pour la matinée. Sa tante Asuna était présente, accompagnée de Konoka et de Setsuna qui justifiaient toujours leur présence grâce au talent de guérisseuse de la Konoe. Les deux femmes tenaient ainsi une excuse pour passer toujours plus de temps avec les enfants.

Ces derniers temps, Chao redoublait d'efforts lors des entrainements avec sa mère, à cause de son inaptitude quasi-totale à se servir de la magie. Ces séances n'étaient que des purs combats, où elle apprenait les mouvements en imitant les coups qu'elle recevait, ou la défense qui l'avait arrêté.

Ku-Fei lui posait toujours un objectif à remplir pour chaque séance, et celle-ci ne se terminait que lorsqu'il était atteint. Chao devait réussir à exécuter une contre-attaque.

Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures que les deux femmes se battaient, et Chao n'avait même pas réussi à frôler sa mère. Elle y allait bien plus fort que d'habitude avec sa fille, afin qu'elle soit prête à l'imminence d'une bataille durant laquelle la jeune Springfield avait décidé de se battre, quoi qu'il arrive.

Chao approcha pour tenter de frapper sa mère au visage avec la paume de la main. Ku-Fei évita l'impact avec un pas de coté avant d'asséner un coup de genou dans l'estomac de sa fille qui se plia. Elle lui asséna un coup de pied avec son autre jambe dans les côtes et la fit s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin.

L'adolescente se releva difficilement, sa mère n'hésiter pas à utiliser son Ki pour attaquer, une chose qu'elle n'était pas capable de maitriser, étant une magicienne à l'origine. Elle avait senti un de ses os craquer sous la dernière attaque, elle respirait avec difficulté.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à une stratégie d'approche, sa mère réalisa un quick-move et se retrouva à quelques centimètres d'elles, prête à frapper de son point qui dégageait une aura dorée.

Ku-Fei frappa une nouvelle fois sa fille dans l'estomac, et utilisa la puissance de son coup pour la projeter dans les airs. Réalisant un nouveau Quick-move, elle se retrouva à ses cotés avant de la frapper avec ses mains jointes pour l'envoyer telle une fusée dans le sol.

La femme de Negi savait que sa fille n'avait rien alors qu'elle regardait ses propres mains. Sa peau avait été partiellement brulée lorsqu'elle avait frappé. Chao avait sans doute fait appel à la magie pour dresser un bouclier…

Ku-Fei remarqua alors que la fumée qui se dégageait de l'impact n'était pas ordinaire. Ce n'était pas de la poussière qui s'élevait, mais une profonde aura noire.

Asuna avait tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait, et voulu rejoindre Chao pour lui revenir en aide. Mais Negi la retint par le bras, et fit signe à Setsuna et Konoka de ne pas bouger.

- Laisse-nous passer ! Gronda la princesse du crépuscule qui paraissait avoir dix ans de moins que son interlocuteur.

- Non, répondit Negi. Chao et Lin ont pris la décision de se battre avec nous lorsque l'arbre monde se mettra à briller. Mais ils ne connaissent rien des vraies batailles. Ku a parfaitement raison de l'attaquer comme si elle cherchait à la tuer.

La lumière distinctive de l'apparition d'un artefact ramena le groupe à recentrer son attention sur le combat en cours.

- _Adeat :_ _Shinchintetsu Kizaikon_, Annonça Ku-Fei en faisant apparaitre son bâton.

Elle ne perdit pas un instant pour lancer son attaque, faisant grandir son arme afin d'atteindre sa fille dans un coup circulaire qui la projeta enfin à la vue de tous. Chao se remettait difficilement sur ses jambes, mais elle restait recroquevillée sur elle-même, serrant ses propres épaules de toutes ses forces.

La Magia Erebea tentait à nouveau de consumer son corps. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient déjà devenus noirs, et l'aura noire qui se dégageait de son corps tentait de se solidifiait autour d'elle pour former un corps de démon sans pourtant y parvenir.

Chao eut le réflexe de bondir dans les airs lorsque la canne de combat de sa mère s'écrasa à l'endroit ou elle aurait du se tenir. Ku-Fei l'attendait à l'atterrissage, prête à lui expédier un nouveau coup de poing dans le visage cette fois.

La jeune fille voulu se mettre en position de parer, mais son corps se raidit à cause d'un pic de douleur causé par la Magia Erebea. Elle reçut l'attaque de plein fouet sans pouvoir rien faire pour amortir le choc.

- Ca va trop loin ! Gronda Setsuna qui fut à son tour retenue par Negi qui l'attrapa par la main.

- Tu ne dois surtout pas aller la voir, lui indiqua alors son ancien professeur.

- Mais Negi-kun… Protesta Konoka elle aussi, je comprends qu'elle doit être prête pour la bataille, mais c'est inutile de lui faire subir cela.

Setsuna tentait de se dégager de la poigne du Springfield, mais c'était peine perdue, elle pouvait tirer autant qu'elle le souhaitait mais Negi ne l'entendait vraiment pas de cette oreille.

- Lorsque je m'entrainais avec mon Maitre, je subissais des épreuves bien plus terribles, continua l'homme. C'est grâce à son enseignement que je suis devenu plus fort. On ne progresse pas sans réussir ce genre d'épreuve.

- Arrêtes un peu ton discours ! Lui cria Setsuna en le fixant avec férocité avec ses yeux rouges. Elle montrait sa colère que rarement, et cela n'arrivait seulement lorsque Konoka ou un des trois enfants étaient impliqués. Ce n'est pas une raison de la battre à mort alors qu'elle n'arrive même plus à se défendre !

- Toutes les deux, déclara Negi en désignant Konoka et Setsuna. Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi Chao se bat ? Demanda-t-il alors que sa fille luttait à nouveau au corps à corps avec sa mère alors que les runes de la Magia Erebea apparaissaient à leur tour sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

- Negi, tu ne devrais pas… tenta d'interrompre Asuna, mais le Springfield ignora sa remarque. Il lâcha Setsuna avant de la regarder tout particulièrement, étant sur d'avoir capté son attention.

- Regardez-la, même dans cet état, elle continue de se battre. Elle travaille dur avec Satomi pour nous permettre de changer notre passé, et fait son possible pour utiliser sa magie alors que la Magia Erebea manque de la transformer en démon à chaque fois.

- Elle cherche à te ressembler, tout comme toi tu voulais être comme ton père… Répondit Konoka alors qu'elle tentait de calmer Setsuna qui sentait son sang de démon qui commençait à bouillir.

- Il y a surement de ça, mais ce n'est pas tout, reprit Negi. Ce n'est en aucun cas sa véritable motivation, et je doute que ce soit celle-là qui l'est poussé à ouvrir le parchemin de mon Maître.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Setsuna toujours en colère. Pourquoi elle veut devenir plus forte alors qu'elle pourrait très bien vivre de manière plus paisible lorsque nous avons la chance de ne pas être en guerre ?

- Pour toi, déclara Negi.

Setsuna craignait cette réponse, plus que les autres. Sept années s'étaient écoulées depuis ce jour, mais elle avait toujours fait comme s'il n'y avait rien eu. Elle se rappelait parfaitement du visage de Chao se jour là. La petite fille était restée en état de choc… Setsuna serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait la main de Konoka qui s'était déposée dans la sienne sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

- Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! S'écria Setsuna. C'est uniquement la mienne si je n'ai plus de bras gauche depuis ce jour !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, lui répondit Negi en posant sa main à l'endroit ou l'épaule de la guerrière Shinmei s'arrêtait. Mais son point de vue est différent. Elle en fait des cauchemars presque chaque nuit, elle estime que tu aurais pu être bien plus heureuse que tu ne l'as été. Elle veut payer sa dette.

Negi lui avait finalement tout dit. La situation était de toute façon bloquée, et s'il voulait que ce qui rongeait les rêves de sa fille disparaisse, il était nécessaire qu'elle fasse face à Setsuna. Le Springfield était désolé pour la démone qui avait fait de son mieux pour montrer à Chao que la perte de son bras n'avait pas été un tel désastre pour elle.

- Une dette… ? murmura alors Setsuna qui s'était mise à trembler. Heureuse ?

Tout à coup, la guerrière Shinmei fit apparaitre ses ailes blanches et s'envola à une telle vitesse que même Negi ne put rien faire pour l'arrêter. En un instant, elle se retrouvât entre Chao et Ku-Fei alors que cette dernière s'apprêtait à envoyer une nouvelle attaque chargée de Ki à sa fille qui semblait sur le point de céder sous la Magia Erebea.

Elle intercepta le poing de Ku-fei avec sa main avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa fille. La femme de Negi fut surprise de l'intervention de la guerrière Shinmei, car elle se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir dit à son mari de les arrêter si elles tentaient quoi que ce soit.

- Setsuna ? Reconnut alors Chao en faisant son possible pour contenir la magie noire. Elle supposait que la femme à la chevelure blanche venait une fois de plus pour la sauver…

- Idiote ! Lui cria la guerrière Shinmei en lui envoyant une formidable baffe avec son aile gauche qui marqua plus la fille de Negi par la surprise d'avoir été frappée par Setsuna que par la douleur en elle-même.

- Tu n'es qu'une idiote ! lui répéta à nouveau la guerrière Shinmei alors qu'elle la maintenait à présent dos au sol avec son bras.

- Set… Setsuna.. que… Bégaya la jeune fille qui ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. La Sakurazaki s'était mise à pleurer sans se soucier de la Magia Erebea qui tentait de s'en prendre directement à elle, réagissant au contact direct d'une démone.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que c'est de ta faute si j'ai perdu mon bras ? lui déclara Setsuna. C'est parce que tu veux payer cette dette que tu fais tout ça ?

- Oui ! Répondit Chao comprenant que Setsuna avait sans doute était mise au courant de tout. Si tu n'étais pas revenue, tu aurais pu continuer de serrer Konoka dans tes bras ou t'envoler avec elle en la portant, tu aurais pu être vraiment heureuse !

Cette fois-ci, Chao se prit une véritable gifle dans le visage. Setsuna l'avait frappée si fort qu'elle avait failli lui éclater la lèvre sous le choc.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça… Tu penses que j'aurais été plus heureuse si je t'avais laissé mourir ? Si n'importe lequel d'entre vous venait à disparaitre, nous serons incapables de nous en remettre… Je suis prête à perdre n'importe quelle autre partie de mon corps si je peux te protéger...

Chao mesurait l'ampleur de son erreur. Aux yeux de Setsuna et Konoka qui ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants, Lin Chizuru et elle représentaient leur famille… Et un parent serait prêt à tout pour son enfant. Les souvenirs de la jeune Springfield revenaient peu à peu, elle se souvenait enfin de quelle manière elles s'étaient sortis du vaisseau juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase.

Seconde partie : 

- Prochain groupe ! On se prépare à partir ! Appela Théodora en direction de jeunes réfugiés qui se hâtèrent de rejoindre le portail.

La reine du royaume d'Hellas s'était résignée à abandonner le monde magique. Quinze années d'effort auprès de l'Ala Alba n'avaient rien changé. Le Cosmo Entelecheia dominait complètement ce monde à présent.

Utilisant le pouvoir de la princesse du crépuscule Asuna, Fate Averruncus effaçait l'existence de villes entières en un instant avec la promesse de les ramener dans un paradis. Si jamais il trouvait de la résistance, il les réduisait tout simplement à néant.

A chaque nouveau territoire conquis, il en profitait pour fortifier son armée en mage, soldats et vaisseaux de guerre. Théodora avait compris il y a plusieurs années que malgré leur force et leur volonté, l'Ala Alba ne triompherait pas de cet ennemi. La reine avait énormément travaillé avec ses derniers mages afin de créer un portail qui pourrait amener les habitants du monde magique sous leur protection sur Terre.

Ils fuyaient leur monde. Chaque groupe qui se faisait téléporter par le portail atterrissait directement au siège de l'association de magie du Kansai qui était assez grand pour accueillir une partie de la population avant de les disperser entre chaque pays.

La famille Konoe, avec le soutien de l'entière communauté des magiciens, faisait son possible pour que cette arrivée massive de réfugiée se fasse sans que les humains normaux ne soient mis au courant. Les nouveaux arrivants n'ayants pas une apparence humaine se voyaient jeté de puissants sorts d'illusions afin que leur nature ne soit pas révélée.

C'était ces subterfuges qui prenaient le plus de temps et qui ralentissait la fuite. Mais cela était nécessaire.

Lorsqu'elle avait imaginé cette façon de sauver son peuple, Théodora avait misée sur les bonnes intentions de Fate. Peu importe la méthode qu'il utilisait, il disait vouloir sauver tout le monde. La reine espérait que l'Averruncus ne déciderait pas de faire disparaitre le Mundus Magicus avec le pouvoir d'Asuna après leur départ.

La vie des habitants de ce monde était liée à la magie du monde magique. Peu importe ou ils se trouvaient, si ce monde était détruit, leur vie prendrait fin en même temps…

- Prochain groupe ! Appela à nouveau la reine alors qu'un immense flash lumineux venait de faire disparaitre. Elle remarqua alors qu'une partie des émigrants devaient être des habitants d'Ostia, alors que certains semblaient être de véritables humains. Les plus jeunes s'étaient rassemblés autour d'un homme à la chevelure rousse…

- Vous devez y aller maintenant, demanda Negi aux enfants accrochés à sa cape. Vous allez pouvoir vivre normalement là où on vous envoie.

- Prince, venez avec nous ! Demanda une petite fille qui s'était littéralement accroché à la botte du magicien.

- Pas tout de suite, répondit l'homme. Il nous reste quelque chose à faire ici avant de vous rejoindre.

- Mais je pourrais plus jouer avec Chao et Lin ! Répliqua l'enfant qui n'en démordait pas.

- Makie, ça suffit. On nous attend. Déclara une grande femme aux cheveux noirs en attrapant sa fille dans ses bras. Tu te feras plein de nouveaux amis la où nous allons, tu verras.

Elles s'éloignèrent en direction du portail après avoir adressé un signe à Negi alors qu'elles étaient rejointes par une autre femme aux cheveux argentés. Le fils du Thousand Master assista à leurs départs. Ako, Akira et sa fille... elles avaient quitté le monde magique. Il savait que maintenant, il ne les reverrait plus jamais. Elles allaient enfin pouvoir rejoindre la vie d'humaines ordinaires, alors que l'Ala Alba allait encore au devant de terribles batailles.

- Negi ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Interrogea Théodora en voyant l'air attristé du mage.

- Theo, j'ai un service à vous demander… annonça l'homme en guise de réponse. Pourriez-vous nous garder Chao et Lin pendant quelques heures ?

Théodora ne répondit pas dans un premier temps. Elle savait parfaitement ce que le mage avait derrière la tête. Cela faisait quinze années, mais l'Ala Alba n'avait toujours pas abandonné son principal objectif. Et s'il ne l'atteignait pas aujourd'hui leur échec serait total.

- Sois prudent, demanda la reine. Fate se trouve dans une véritable forteresse, et Asuna doit être sous très bonne garde.

- Nous devons la sauver, répondit Negi. Si nous n'y parvenons pas, tous les sacrifices que nous avons faits ne serviront à rien.

- N'oublie pas que beaucoup de gens compte sur toi. Les anciens d'habitants d'Ostia te considèrent à juste titre comme leur prince ou leur roi, car tu descends directement de la famille royale. Ils comptent sur toi. Et je n'aimerais pas devoir annoncer à leur princesse Chao que ses parents ne reviendront jamais.

- Nous n'allons pas mourir, affirma Negi avant d'afficher un sourire amusé. Je ne raterais pour rien au monde la tête que fera Asuna lorsqu'elle verra ma fille. Et puis le peuple sera sans doute heureux de retrouver la petite sœur de ma mère…

Alors que Negi et Théodora continuaient leur discussion, Ku-Fei et Natsumi amenèrent leur enfant respectif en leur expliquant qu'ils avaient quelque chose à faire, et qu'ils reviendraient bientôt avec la tante de Chao. Les deux enfants acquiescèrent et se mirent à jouer en restant à coté de Théodora.

L'Ala alba s'était mis en route depuis quelques minutes lorsque la reine qui venait de guider un nouveau groupe se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les deux enfants l'avaient prévenus qu'ils jouaient à cache-cache pas trop loin, mais elle avait l'impression que Lin faisait semblant de chercher.

- Lin… Où est la petite princesse ? Interrogea la femme en dominant de sa taille le petit garçon de cinq ans.

- Euh… elle est cachée ! Mentit le petit Inugami en essayant de pas croisé le regard de la reine d'Hellas.

Théodora attrapa le petit garçon par sa queue de loup et le pendit à l'envers devant elle. Elle lui fit faire un mouvement de balancier de droite à gauche, et semblait inspecter chacun de ses recoins.

- Oui, définitivement oui…. Déclara la reine en retournant une nouvelle fois le petit garçon qui ne comprenait rien. Je pense que tu feras une excellente décoration pour mes cornes, annonça-t-elle en désignant les deux excroissances qui s'enroulaient autour de sa tête.

- Elle s'est cachée dans le Great-Paru-sama, avoua Lin qui ne voulait pas finir comme objet décoratif. Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas attendre pour voir sa tante…

Théodora reposa le garçon à terre alors qu'elle s'était mise à trembler, très inquiète. Le sauvetage dans lequel s'était lancé l'Ala Alba était terriblement dangereux. Il leur faudrait un miracle rien que pour atteindre la forteresse…

Avec Kazumi et Natsumi au pilotage, le Great-Paru-Sama fusaient dans les lignes ennemies. L'Ala Alba n'était de toute façon pas capable de tenir tête à autant d'appareils étant dotés d'une protection contre la magie.

Afin de parer les nombreux tirs magiques qui les assaillaient de toute part, Konoka et Negi maintenait une puissante barrière magique qui englobait l'héritage d'Haruna. Les deux pilotes faisaient tout de même de leur mieux pour éviter les tirs afin de préserver les deux mages pour l'affrontement à venir.

- On ne peut pas aller plus vite ? Questionna Yue à l'adresse de Natsumi alors qu'elle constatait que les vaisseaux du Cosmo Entelecheia se lançaient tous à leur poursuite.

- C'est la vitesse maximale ! Répliqua la femme rousse. Et je n'ai pas le même don que Paru pour le pilotage.

- Une nouvelle ligne de vaisseau ! Indiqua Camo perché sur l'épaule de Kazumi, scrutant les nombreux écrans de contrôle. Ils commencent à manœuvrer pour nous intercepter directement ! On ne va pas avoir le temps de passer !

- Je sors pour les virer avec mon artefact ! Déclara Ku-Fei prête à aller directement en découdre.

Mais la femme de Negi n'eut pas le temps de mettre son plan à exécution. Le vaisseau accéléra tout à coup avec une telle poussée que la plupart des passagers se retrouvèrent sur le sol.

Le Great-Paru-Sama dépassa la ligne de défense avant même qu'ils ne puissent réagir. Les membres du Cosmo Entelecheia furent si surpris par une telle vitesse qu'ils en oublièrent de manœuvrer afin de laisser le passage aux autres vaisseaux qui poursuivaient déjà le petit appareil en forme de poisson rouge.

- Hiiii ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Gémit Sayo alors que son corps de poupée s'envolait jusqu'à ce que Yuuna ne la rattrape. Natsumi avait du mal à maintenir le navire sur la bonne trajectoire à une telle vitesse, mais ils ne risquaient plus de se faire avoir par les vaisseaux ennemis. Néanmoins les pilotes s'interrogeaient quand à la cause d'une telle montée en puissance des réacteurs…

- Ahh Mana lâche-moi~ne ! Protesta une petite voix alors que la grande femme noire revenait vers le groupe après avoir fouille l'arrière de l'appareil.

- Je l'ai trouvé en train de trifouiller les moteurs dans la salle des machines, déclara-t-elle en tendant Chao devant le nez de sa mère.

- Mais je croyais que vous vouliez aller plus vite ! Se défendit la petite fille alors que l'Ala Alba ne put retenir un cri de surprise collectif.

Cette gamine d'à peine cinq ans avaient échappé à la surveillance de Théodora, pour s'infiltrer dans le vaisseau sans que personne ne la remarque, et en prime elle venait sans doute de les tirer d'un mauvais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est très dangereux ! Lui hurla Ku-Fei paniquée à l'idée de voir sa petite fille impliquée dans l'immense bataille qui les attendait en sachant pertinemment qu'il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée avec Théo ? interrogea Negi sans pour autant abandonner le maintien du bouclier autour de l'appareil alors que Mana la déposait sur le sol.

- Je voulais voir tante Asuna tout de suite… fit la petite fille avec une mine triste.

Cette défense était absolument imparable. Personne n'eut encore le courage d'aller sermonner l'enfant à cause de son erreur tellement compréhensible.

Chao avait du mal à se tenir debout toute seule à cause des vibrations. Elle alla rapidement aller se réfugier dans les bras de Setsuna qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert en lui faisant promettre de rester à l'intérieur de l'appareil avec Natsumi et Kazumi quand ils seraient arrivés.

- On arrive quand ? Demanda justement la petite fille. J'ai trafiqué les réacteurs pour qu'ils aillent au delà du surrégime, mais ça ne tiendra pas plus que deux ou trois heures.

- C'est largement suffisant, tu as fait du bon boulot ! Lui annonça Kazumi.

Kotaro pris conscience d'un détail que le reste de l'Ala Alba ne semblait pas avoir noté dans cette situation. Il savait que Chao était intelligente pour une gamine, mais la elle venait quand même de trafiquer un vaisseau l'air de rien. Le genre de chose dont il ne comprenait toujours absolument rien même après y avoir passé ses quinze dernières années.

- Chao ? Comment as-tu appris à faire ça ? Questionna l'Inugami en s'approchant de la petite fille.

- En regardant comment ça fonctionne pendant qu'il vole, lui répondit la petite fille. Natsumi m'a aussi appris à piloter ! Je peux faire ce que je veux avec le Paru-Sama ! Par contre Lin il n'y arrive pas lui !

- Tu sais… piloter ? S'étonna Kotaro qui se souvenait des trois mois inutiles pendant lesquels Natsumi s'était désespérée d'avoir un mari si peu doué avec le vaisseau alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de lui faire comprendre le vol stationnaire.

- Les enfants tiennent vraiment de leur père… affirma Natsumi sans délaisser le pilotage. Chao a le génie de Negi et Lin l'idiotie de son père. Et c'est bien comme ça.

Après cette déclaration de sa femme, Kotaro décida de bouder dans son coin pendant le reste du voyage. L'Ala Alba arriva rapidement en vue de la véritable forteresse dans laquelle s'était installé Fate, et dans laquelle il retenait Asuna. Le bâtiment se trouvait être un ancien château du peuple d'Hellas, caché derrière des grandes murailles. Il était impossible de tenter de pénétrer dans l'édifice par la voie des airs, car de puissants canons magiques dirigés vers le ciel abattraient n'importe quel vaisseau.

Le groupe avait déjà décidé par avance de la façon dont ils s'y prendraient. Ils se poseraient en plein milieu de la cour après avoir traversé les murailles, Kazumi et Natsumi resteraient dans le vaisseau pour être paré à repartir pendant que Ku-Fei et Mana assureraient la protection de l'appareil. Les autres membres de l'Ala alba iraient à l'intérieur pour libérer leur amie. Il était évident que Chao allait rester à l'intérieur du Great-Paru-Sama elle aussi.

Natsumi poussa les réacteurs à leur nouveau seuil maximal alors que Negi et Konoka renforçait le bouclier. Les troupes en postes sur les murailles sonnèrent l'alarme indiquant la présence d'intrus et déclenchèrent une série de tir magique sans aucun succès.

Le Great-Paru-Sama percuta la muraille de plein fouet sans pour autant ralentir. Il passa à travers la roche pourtant épaisse avant de pénétrer la grande cour qui précédait le château.

Les deux pilotes tentèrent tant bien que mal de poser rapidement après avoir ouvert un trou béant dans la forteresse. L'Ala Alba surgit du vaisseau à la seconde ou celui-ci se stabilisa.

Les soldats présents sur les murailles cherchèrent à attaquer à distance le groupe de Negi, mais ils n'eurent même pas le temps de viser avec leurs armes. Une rafale de mitrailleuse avait retentit, et Mana ne ratait jamais ses cibles. La Tatsumiya réduisit à néant en deux slaves la troupe.

- _Ras Tel ma Scir Magister, _commença Negi. **_Veniant spiritus aeriales fulgurientes !_******_Esprit du vent et de la foudre, venez à moi !___**_Cum fulgurationi flet tempestas austrina..._******_Vent du sud, soufflez et faites rouler vos éclairs !J_**_ovis tempestas fulguriens !_******_Tempête de foudre divine!_

Le tourbillon de foudre qui s'échappa des mains du fils de maitre Thousand frappa de plein fouet l'entrée du château, alors que dans le même temps Ku-Fei se mettait en garde auprès de Mana afin de recevoir les soldats qui chercheraient à s'en prendre à leur vaisseau.

Le sort de Negi avait ouvert la voie à l'Ala Alba, qui pu pénétrer dans l'immense hall de l'édifice. Ils étaient attendus. Une femme à la chevelure verte, armée d'un couteau et d'un grand Katana étaient venu pour les accueillir. Ils reconnurent tous celle qui avait assassiné Nodoka…

- Bienvenue dans ce château ! Annonça Tsukuyomi en s'inclinant devant ses invités. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser passer... Indiqua-t-elle en dévoilant son regard noir qui ne cachait aucunement ses envies meurtrières.

- Je m'occupe d'elle, déclara alors Setsuna en dégainant son Nodaichi. Continuez votre route à l'intérieur… nous avons un compte à régler toute les deux.

L'Ala Alba ne chercha pas à discuter avec la démone. Ils avaient une mission à remplir, et ils étaient persuadé que Setsuna pourrait venir à bout de cette guerrière Shinmei.

Le groupe passa à coté de Tsukuyomi qui n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour les retenir, trop heureuse de pouvoir affronter à nouveau son ainée dans l'école Shinmei dans un combat.

- Kono-Chan, pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé avec eux ? Interrogea Setsuna à l'adresse de la magicienne qui se trouvait juste derrière elle.

- Nous sommes partenaires Set-chan, répondit la femme, concentrée. Ce n'est pas ton combat, c'est notre combat.

- Héhéhéhé… Setsuna-Sempai… se réjouit Tsukuyomi à l'avance. Permettez-moi de trancher cette peau si blanche qui est la votre…

Troisième partie : 

La tension dans le hall du château était palpable. Tenant fermement Yunagi, son Nodaichi, dans ses mains Setsuna ne quittait pas du regard Tsukuyomi. Elle craignait que la femme qui ne cessait sourire sadiquement déclenche les hostilités à chaque instant.

Comprenant ce que la subordonnée de Fate attendait avant de se lancer dans le combat, Setsuna croisa les bras en se courbant légèrement. Lorsqu'elle écarta ses membres de son corps, ses ailes blanches surgirent de son dos dans un véritable tourbillon de plumes. La Sakurazaki eut à peine le temps de se remettre en position de combat qu'elle du parer le Katana de Tsukuyomi qui s'était jetée sur elle.

Setsuna du se baisser afin d'éviter un coup de poignard, son adversaire profitant de son style à deux lames, avant de tenter de lui balayer les jambes avec un coup de pied afin de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Tsukuyomi évita le coup en sautant, et positionna son Katana vers le bas afin d'embrocher sa sempai à la verticale. La compagne de Konoka roula sur le sol, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'expédier un puissant coup d'aile à son adversaire qui ne put continuer son mouvement.

Projetée dans les airs, Tsukuyomi se mit à rire quand elle vit que sa sempai s'était envolée afin de la rejoindre. Elles y échangèrent quelques coups avant de se séparer pour assurer leur atterrissage. Voulant toutes deux profiter de l'instant de déséquilibre qu'aurait leur adversaire au moment de toucher le sol, les deux combattantes Shinmei déclenchèrent la même attaque.

_- Zankusen : Tranche l'air en un éclair ! _ Crièrent-elles ensemble alors que les deux de choc tranchantes qu'elles déclenchèrent se croisèrent sans se toucher pour aller atteindre leur cible.

Les deux combattantes purent parer cette attaque a distance à l'aide de leur lames, mais Tsukuyomi fut déstabiliser par le coup, ne pouvant compter sur une arme de la même taille que sa sempai pour encaisser les chocs.

- _Sagitta Magica ! Series Lucis !_ Expédia Konoka en voyant enfin une ouverture dont elle profita pour envoyer une dizaine de tirs magiques sur le flanc droit de la guerrière Shinmei.

La volée de flèche fila vers Tsukuyomi qui réussit à les éviter en catastrophe en se projetant elle-même en arrière. La femme se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de rétablir sa position, Konoka continuait de diriger ses flèches, et celles-ci virèrent afin de la toucher.

Prenant appui sur le sol, Tsukuyomi aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait dans les limites de la salle. Elle avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter ce genre d'attaque, alors autant se retrouver le plus loin possible de Setsuna après avoir été frappée.

- Incroyable Kono-chan ! S'exclama Setsuna alors que les flèches explosèrent sur Tsukuyomi qui avait ressentit la douleur de l'attaque alors qu'elle s'était préparée à l'encaisser.

- Cesse d'interférer dans mon combat contre Setsuna-Sempai… Maugréa Tsukuyomi dont les bras se zébrèrent d'éclairs alors qu'elle retombait. _Shinmei-Ryu Ougi : Raimaiken : Epée de tonnerre ! _

A l'aide de sa dague, la guerrière Shinmei envoya un éclair à Konoka qui réussit à se défendre de l'attaque en érigeant une barrière magique en catastrophe. Néanmoins sa défense éclata et la femme se retrouva au sol.

- Konoka ! Cria la Sakurazaki en voyant que sa compagne subir l'attaque. Elle se tourna vers son adversaire dans le but de l'intercepter dans sa chute, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

- Seconde frappe… Continua Tsukuyomi qui concentra bien plus de ki à l'intérieur de son Katana cette fois. _Kyokudai Raimaiken : Vraie épée de tonnerre ! _

La puissance de la foudre de Tsukuyomi qui frappa Konoka de plein fouet n'avait rien à voir avec la précédente attaque. La magicienne hurla de douleur alors que son corps se raidissait sous la puissance de l'assaut. La Konoe plus qu'à demi-consciente, commença tout de suite à se soigner avec sa magie quand l'assaut pris fin.

- Nous voila enfin tranquille, Sempai ! S'exclama Tsukuyomi amusée qui s'arrêta de rire en découvrant le visage de Setsuna.

La guerrière Shinmei pouvait lire de la rage dans le regard écarlate de son adversaire, elle reconnaissait les yeux d'un démon dont le courroux allait s'abattre.

- Fini de rire, Sempai ? Demanda Tsukuyomi en se réceptionnant sur le sol avant de se mettre en position de combat.

_- Adeat : Sica Shishikushiro !_ Fut la seule réponse de Setsuna qui fit apparaitre ses couteaux qui restèrent en lévitation quelques secondes devant elle avant de foncer droit sur Tsukuyomi.

- Apparemment… Commenta celle-ci en se mettant à bondir dans tous les sens pour éviter les lames.

Dans le même temps, Negi, Yuuna, Kotaro, Yue et Camo courraient à travers les nombreux couloirs à la recherche du moindre signe de vie. Ils n'avançaient pas au hasard dans les corridors. Le château semblait avoir été construit pour que les visiteurs arrivants par les grandes portes se dirigent naturellement vers une certaine salle.

Les membres de l'Ala Alba parvinrent devant une immense double porte ornée de l'emblème de la famille royale qui résidait encore entre ces murs il y a quelques années. Confronté à un verrou, Yuuna posa sa main sur le battant qu'elle fit fondre à l'aide de sa magie. Les portes tombèrent alors à l'intérieur de la salle, et le groupe pénétra dans la salle du trône, ou ils étaient attendus.

- Te voila enfin, Negi. Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure. Déclara Fate Averruncus pour les accueillir.

L'albinos était assis sur le trône ou siégeait auparavant le roi. Cela intriguait Negi, car Fate n'était pas du genre à s'afficher de telle sorte. Le Springfield repéra alors sur le fauteuil de la reine Koyomi, une des partenaires de Fate possédant du sang félin. L'Averruncus s'était laissé convaincre par la femme…

Ils n'étaient pas seuls, les trois autres partenaires de Fate étaient elles aussi dans la grande salle. Homura, Shirabe et Tamaki se tenaient prêtes à agir au moindre ordre du chef du Cosmo Entelecheia.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite, Negi ? Interrogea Fate. Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu pour me prévenir en personne de ton départ pour le vieux monde ?

- Pas trop déçu qu'on ait réussi à faire fuir autant d'habitants vers la Terre ? Répliqua le fils du Thousand Master avec le ton faussement amical avec lequel lui et Fate avaient l'habitude de se parler.

- Surpris, plutôt. Répondit l'Averruncus. A vrai dire je ne pensais pas que vous seriez capable d'ouvrir un portail pour vous enfuir avec l'état de vos troupes. C'est un contretemps. Il va falloir que nous allions nous aussi dans le vieux monde pour sauver ceux qui nous ont échappés.

- Faire disparaitre ainsi les gens qui fuit les batailles que tu as déclenché, tu appelles ça sauver ? Questionna le Springfield qui sentait sa colère qui montait peu à peu, et qui remarquait que les membres de son groupe ne se retiendraient pas beaucoup plus longtemps.

- Ce n'est pas comme si nous les abattions, déclara alors Koyomi qui prenait la parole à la place de Fate qui laissait faire. Nous voulons les sauver de la disparition prochaine du monde magique et les emmener vers le paradis.

- Et vous aviez besoin de prendre en otage toutes ces années… Rappela Negi qui devinait aisément que la vie de la princesse du crépuscule avait du être un enfer de solitude.

- Negi, repris Fate. Mets sur la balance la vie de la seule princesse et des l'intégralité des habitants de ce monde. Qu'est-ce qu'y a plus de poids à tes yeux ?

L'Averruncus marquait un point. A vrai dire durant toutes ces années, Negi n'avait pas trouvé la solution pour sauver les habitants du monde magique. Kurt Godel, Fate Averruncus… Même si leurs idées étaient discutables, ils avaient fait quelque chose pour tenter de sauver des vies. Quand à lui, à part repousser le problème, il n'avait rien à proposer.

- Où est Asuna ? Demanda Negi qui se souvint de son seul objectif du jour.

- Quelque part dans le château. Répondit Fate volontairement vague. Tu sais, j'ai un peu de mal à me souvenir…

- Fate… Gronda Negi qui était exaspéré par l'attitude de l'albinos.

- Qui sait ? Si tu me bats, peut-être que cela va me revenir… Indiqua finalement l'Averruncus. Si je t'ai laissé en vie tout ce temps, c'était parce que je voulais un véritable combat avec toi. Il est temps que tu me montres de quoi tu es réellement capable, Negi.

Le Springfield répondit instantanément à la provocation. Les runes de la magia Erebea étaient déjà visibles sur ses bras, qu'il avait croisés. Fate voulait voir du pouvoir, il allait lui en donner.

- _Sinistra Emissa Stagnet Chilipl Astrape, Dextra Emissa Stagnet Chilipl Astrape…_ Commença Negi qui en écartant les bras fit apparaitre deux immenses boules de foudre à ses cotés.

- Enfin… Commenta Fate qui se mettait en position pour recevoir son adversaire qui lui faisait une démonstration de ce que pouvait faire la magie noire. Occupez-vous du reste du groupe, indiqua-t-il à l'ensemble de ses partenaires qui se préparaient elles aussi au combat imminent.

- _Duplex Complexio ! Raiten Taisou 2._ Acheva Negi en absorbant les sorts à l'intérieur de son corps, qui se mit à émettre de la foudre de toute part, alors que ses cheveux qui s'étaient illuminés avaient pris quelques centimètres. Le magicien n'en avait pas encore fini. Il leva la main droite, et commença à synthétiser une immense lance de lumière.

- _Ras tel ma scir magister… Raijinsou Titanoktonon : Lance divine de lumière pourfendeuse de titan._

Alors que Negi et Fate commençaient leur combat, le reste des deux groupes avaient déjà entamé les hostilités. Alors que Yue et Kotaro se battaient côte à côte face aux partenaires de Fate, Yuuna s'était retrouvait à combattre la seule Homura.

La membre du Cosmo Entelecheia avait déjà adopté sa forme de flamme. Elle avait une revanche à prendre sur ce qui s'était passé quinze ans plutôt, ou elle avait subi la défaite face à Yuuna dans sa propre discipline alors que son adversaire découvrait à peine ses pouvoirs.

Jouant la prudence, Homura s'était élevée dans les airs, lévitant avec sa magie. Yuuna ne fit rien pour répliquer, regardant son adversaire déclencher une série de tirs magiques enflammés en sa direction.

A la surprise d'Homura, Yuuna s'envola à son tour. Sans l'aide d'un balai. La magicienne n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle que la partenaire de Fate avait affronté il y a des années en arrière, et elle allait vite le comprendre.

L'Akashi passa à travers le déluges de flèches enflammées avant d'atteindre Homura qu'elle frappa de plein fouet d'un coup de genou à l'estomac.

- Idiote… Commenta celle-ci en crachant sa salive. En me touchant directement sous ma forme de flamme, tu vas te bruler…

- Tu penses ? Questionna Yuuna en voyant les yeux d'Homura s'écarquiller avant que la femme ne laisse échapper un cri de douleur. La partenaire de Fate s'éloigna vivement de Yuuna et posa une main sur son estomac. Sa peau avait été brulée à cet endroit…

- Pourquoi ? S'exclama Homura qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ennemie n'avait rien. Tu es entrée en contact avec mes flammes, alors pourquoi est-ce moi qui suis brulée ?

- Ca tombe plutôt bien que tu te sois autant éloignée des autres… Répondit Yuuna en s'approchant légèrement de son adversaire. La magicienne émettait une chaleur telle que les flammes d'Homura en comparaison n'avaient rien de plus dangereux que la flamme d'une allumette.

- Ne t'approche pas ! Déclara Homura en expédiant une vague de feu de très forte puissance sur l'Akashi qui lui brulait la peau par sa seule présence.

Le sort fonça droit sur Yuuna qui répliqua de la même manière. La puissance de l'Akashi avala complètement le sort de son adversaire avant de rediriger sa puissance vers sa cible. Homura parvint tout juste à esquiver l'attaque en se projetant à l'aide de ses propres flammes.

La partenaire de Fate parvint tant bien que mal à se rétablir dans les airs, mais elle sentait que tout son corps était oppressé par la chaleur, des brulures apparaissaient à chaque seconde et Homura ne trouvait aucune solution pour y échapper.

- Tu comprends… Déclara Yuuna en apparaissant juste devant la partenaire de Fate. Si j'ai appris à voler, c'est que je ne peux plus libérer toute ma puissance sans bruler un balai. Et je ne peux pas rester au sol sans risquer de blesser mes amis… Tu m'as rendu un grand service en décollant comme ça. _Ignis Dominus Aegre…_

- Ne fais pas ça… Implora Homura qui n'arrivait même plus à pleurer car l'eau de son corps était asséchée.

- Après tout ce que vous avez fait ! Lui hurla la créatrice d'enfer en mettant sa main juste devant son visage. Vous avez tué nos amies, enfermé pendant quinze ans l'une d'entre elles. Je ne vais pas vous pardonner ! _Flagratia Rubicans : Flammes écarlates ! _

L'explosion de flamme rouge emporta Homura. Le corps de la partenaire de Fate se consuma entièrement, si bien qu'il fut complètement réduit en cendre. Yuuna repéra un flash lumineux en dessous de sa position, il lui indiqua son prochain objectif.

Quatrième partie : 

- _Oro Gekka : Tour écarlate ! _Lança Setsuna en tentant de frapper Tsukuyomi avec la paume de sa main chargée de Ki. Mais une nouvelle fois, la guerrière Shinmei ne parvint pas à atteindre sa cible qui s'avérait être bien plus forte qu'elle maintenant qu'elle se battait sérieusement.

- Encore raté, Setsuna-Sempai ! Railla Tsukuyomi en expédiant un coup de pied dans le visage qui expédia son adversaire à plusieurs mètres d'elle avant qu'elle ne rétablisse sa position grâce à ses ailes. _Shinmei-Ryu Ougi : Raimaiken : Epée de tonnerre ! _

L'attaque de Tsukuyomi était une nouvelle fois dirigée vers Konoka, cette dernière ne parvenait pas à chaque fois à échapper aux éclairs de la guerrière Shinmei, et chacun de ses cris de douleurs ne faisaient qu'attiser la colère de Setsuna.

La Sakurazaki maudissait sa faiblesse par rapport à sa cadette de l'école Shinmei. Elle s'était pourtant énormément entrainée au cours des dernières années, mais cela s'avérait inutile. Elle ne parvenait pas à protéger Konoka des assauts de son adversaire.

Pire, elle se sentait comme un boulet pour sa bien-aimée qui malgré ses propres blessures se concentraient pour la soigner. Le coup de pied de Tsukuyomi qui lui avait pourtant ouvert la lèvre n'était plus qu'un souvenir pour son visage.

Setsuna se lança à nouveau à l'assaut de son ennemie. Elle profita que Tsukuyomi s'apprête à expédier un nouvel éclair à Konoka pour s'approcher d'elle dans son dos.

Au moment où elle abattit Yunagi, Tsukuyomi para sa lame en levant sa main droite qui tenait son Katana. Elle concentra son ki dans sa dague, et d'un mouvement du bras gauche elle envoya un nouveau _Raimaiken_ sur Konoka qui esquiva en catastrophe en se jetant au sol.

Setsuna frappa de toutes ses forces son adversaire dans les côtes à l'aide de sa jambe, mais la subalterne de Fate parvint à encaisser le choc. Elle asséna un coup de coude dans le pied de Setsuna qu'elle brisa avant de lui expédier un coup de tête en arrière.

Gagnant un peu d'espace, Tsukuyomi pris appuis sur le sol avec ses mains et frappa avec ses deux pieds Setsuna au menton qui fut propulser dans les airs à cause de la puissance du coup alors qu'elle se retenait de crier de douleur à cause de son membre cassé.

- Adieu Sempai… Déclara Tsukuyomi en se préparant à utiliser sa meilleure attaque. _Zanma…_

La guerrière Shinmei n'eut pas le temps d'utiliser son attaque, elle avait été frappé par les flèches magiques que Konoka venait de lui expédier. La jeune femme ne comptait pas laisser son adversaire abattre sa dulcinée sous ses yeux.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça ! Scanda Konoka alors qu'elle utilisait déjà son artefact pour soigner les blessures de Setsuna toujours en perdition dans les airs.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas interférer dans notre combat ! Cria Tsukuyomi en fonçant droit sur la Konoe après avoir rengainer ses armes.

Depuis les airs, Setsuna sentait que ses blessures étaient en train de guérir. Les os de son pied s'était remis en place, et ses blessures à la tête s'étaient refermés. Elle avait encore raté une occasion d'abattre Tsukuyomi. Mais avec l'aide de Konoka, elle était sure de trouver un moyen d'en venir à bout…

- Set-chan ! Hurla la voix paniquée de Konoka qui attira l'attention de la Sakurazaki.

Setsuna se tourna vivement vers sa partenaire, et piqua immédiatement vers elle. Tsukuyomi avait l'intention de l'abattre. Elle avait rengainé ses lames mais avait concentré une formidable quantité de Ki dans son poing. Elle devait faire vite… Elle avait l'impression de voler au ralenti alors qu'elle n'avait jamais autant voulu voler à grande vitesse.

La Sakurazaki avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar, elle voyait le poing de Tsukuyomi qui s'approchait inexorablement de Konoka sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'arrêter. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour recevoir ce coup à sa place. Pourquoi était-elle si loin….

- Konoka ! Cria Setsuna alors que Tsukuyomi venait de la frapper dans l'estomac.

- _Gurenken : Poing du Lotus pourpre_. Décocha Tsukuyomi à Konoka qui cracha immédiatement un déluge de sang sur son ennemie avant que celle-ci ne l'expédie contre le mur du hall du château dans lequel la Konoe s'enfonça avant de perdre conscience.

- Délicieux… commenta la guerrière Shinmei en léchant le sang qui s'était répandu sur elle. Nous ne serons plus gênées comme ça, Sempai.

Tsukuyomi remarqua que Setsuna ne bougeait plus. Elle s'était arrêtée dans les airs au moment ou elle avait frappé Konoka. La guerrière Shinmei regardait le corps meurtri de sa bien-aimée avec des yeux vides alors que des larmes s'échappaient de son regard rouge.

- Tant que vous êtes humaine, vous ne pourrez pas me battre… Rappela Tsukuyomi à l'adresse de Setsuna qui finit par se tourner vers elle. Vous vous êtes trop attachée à vos sentiments, ça vous a rendu faible… Quel choix allez-vous faire maintenant ?

La démone tremblait de colère. Elle sentait que son sang bouillir dans ses veines. La Sakurazaki avait tout perdu, peu lui importait de laisser son instinct prendre le dessus. Elle n'avait jamais autant voulu trancher quelqu'un. Elle voulait anéantir la personne qui se trouvait devant elle, l'ouvrir en deux et faire couler son sang autant qu'il était possible de le faire.

A la surprise de Tsukuyomi, Setsuna se mit à sourire. Mais un sourire de pure démence qui montrait sa soif de sang alors que ses yeux écarlates s'étaient écarquillés.

Setsuna fonça droit sur Tsukuyomi. La guerrière Shinmei se prépara à recevoir la démone qui souhaitait l'étriper en dégainant sa dague. La subordonnée de Fate leva la main gauche afin de forcer son ennemie à esquiver sa dague afin de mieux la frapper avec son Katana par la suite.

La Sakurazaki ne pris pas la peine d'esquiver l'attaque. Elle s'embrocha d'elle-même sur l'arme de Tsukuyomi afin d'être à portée pour l'attaquer avec son épée. Yunagi ouvrit une entaille dans le dos de Tsukuyomi qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle manœuvre.

Son adversaire avait complètement perdu la raison. Elle avait fait son choix, elle redevenait la lame avide de chair qu'elle était à sa naissance. Elle n'avait pas hésité à se blesser afin de faire couler le sang de son adversaire.

- Les choses deviennent enfin intéressantes Sempai… Déclara Tsukuyomi en s'éloignant de quelques pas, devant abandonner sa dague dans le corps de son adversaire qui la retira avant de l'expédier au loin. Voyons qui gagnera entre une guerrière Shinmei et une démone…

Pendant ce temps, Negi dominait son combat aérien contre Fate. Sous la seconde forme du _Raiten Taisou_, l'Averruncus ne parvenait pas à lancer de contre attaque, la vitesse de son adversaire étant trop importante.

Néanmoins le Springfield ne blessait pas Fate pour autant. Son adversaire usait de multiple stratagème pour éviter de se faire toucher par un de ses coups. Téléportation, illusion aquatique, rempart de roche ou défense constitué de pieux métalliques, le fils du Thousand Master ne réussissait pas à déjouer chacune de ces protections…

Il comprenait ce que Fate cherchait à faire, épuiser la Magia Erebea. Il savait que Negi ne tiendrait plus très longtemps sous cette forme. Il finirait par se laisser corrompre par la magie qui le transformerait alors en démon. Il lui suffisait d'être patient et d'attendre la moindre faiblesse du Springfield pour l'abattre avec un unique coup.

- _Raika Ohken !_ Lança Negi qui profita d'un moment d'inattention de Fate pour porter le coup qui rasa le visage de l'Averruncus avant qu'il ne se téléporte à bonne distance du Springfield.

Le magicien aux cheveux rouges s'étaient rendu compte il y a un moment déjà que Fate ne donnait pas tout dans cette bataille. Il semblait surveiller de près le combat de ses partenaires en contrebas.

Il n'avait pas bronché lorsque Homura avait été réduite en cendre. Et Shirabe qui venait de recevoir un _Fulguratio Albicans_ de Yue qui se battait comme une diablesse n'avait pas non plus suscité l'intérêt de Fate.

Néanmoins Negi avait remarqué que l'albinos s'était raidit lorsque Koyomi avait reçu un coup de la part de Kotaro qui parvenait à rivaliser avec la vitesse procurée par son artefact.

Le fils du Thousand Master comprit que Koyomi était différente des autres aux yeux de Fate. Lors de leur combat il y a quinze ans, l'Averruncus s'était mis dans une colère noire quand elle avait failli trouver la mort. Et c'était elle qui l'avait convaincu de s'assoir sur le trône du roi pendant qu'elle prenait le siège de la reine lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés.

Repérant Yuuna qui arrivait au dessus d'eux avec un passager qui luttait contre la chaleur sur ses épaules, Negi élabora un plan rapide pour réussir à atteindre son adversaire.

- _Jaculation fulgoris ! Lance de tonnerre ! _Expédia instantanément Negi vers le bas, en direction de Koyomi qui dut utiliser le plein effet de son artefact _Horania Vortix _pour échapper à l'attaque.

- Negi ! Gronda Fate qui abandonnant complètement sa défense se ruer à l'assaut du Springfield qui avait fermé les yeux.

L'Averruncus ne comprit pourquoi son adversaire agissait ainsi que lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de Yuuna au dessus de lui. Cette dernière se saisit du passager qu'elle avait récupérer avant de les rejoindre et le lança en direction de Fate.

Fate croisa le regard sournois de Camo qui tenait dans ses pattes un briquet qu'il alluma ainsi qu'un feu d'artifice qui ne demandait qu'à s'illuminer.

- _Hermine Flash ! _Cria l'animal en allumant son ruban qui produisit une lumière d'une telle vivacité qu'elle avait ébloui Fate.

Complètement désorienter, l'Averruncus ne put éviter l'attaque de Negi alors que Yuuna se précipitait vers le sol pour rattraper l'hermine qui venait de démontrer sa valeur.

- _Byakurai-Sho ! Poing de Foudre Blanche !_ Déclencha le Springfield en frappant de plein fouet son adversaire au visage qu'il envoya s'encastrer contre l'un des murs de la salle du trône. Le fils du Thousand Master n'interrompit pas son attaque, et envoya trois _Lances de Tonnerre_ sur l'Averruncus qui disparut alors dans la fumée des débris.

Negi voulait continuer à attaquer sans laisser respirer Fate, mais il sentit une terrible douleur dans tout son corps. Il fut contraint de se poser au sol alors que la Magia Erebea tentait de prendre le contrôle de son corps. Le Springfield parvint à la réprimer, mais il perdit sa forme de _Raiten Taisou_…

- Aniki ! Arrête ça ! Intervint Camo en voyant que Negi s'apprêtait à se transformer à nouveau pour affronter Fate.

- Fate doit être à peine blessé de ma dernière attaque ! Répliqua le Springfield qui ne pourrait pas lutter contre l'Averruncus sans la Magia Erebea.

- Nous ne sommes pas venus pour Fate ! Rappela Camo. Ce n'est pas notre objectif.

- Comment veux-tu que je parte à la recherche d'Asuna sans neutraliser Fate ? Il ne me laissera pas partir gentiment !

- Tu es à bout Negi. Déclara Yuuna. Je retiendrais Fate autant que possible, cours retrouver Asuna avec Camo.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! Commença à protester Negi avant d'être repousser par une vague de chaleur qui fut émise par le corps de l'Akashi qui coupa court à toute discussion. Yuuna comptait se battre, et il était impossible de lutter à ses cotés.

Alors que Negi avec Camo sur son épaule sortirent de la salle du trône afin de retrouver la princesse captive, Fate émergea enfin des décombres contrarié par la dernières attaques de son adversaire, il allait payer pour ça.

- Ou vas-tu Negi ? Interrogea Fate en matérialisant des pieux de métal qu'il expédia au Springfield qui quittait la salle.

L'attaque de Fate fut prise dans une vague de flamme dont la chaleur fit fondre en un instant les armes de l'Averruncus les rendant inoffensives.

- Merci Yuuna ! Cria Negi en disparaissant dans les couloirs. Tiens bon, je reviens vite avec Asuna !

- Yuuna Akashi… Commença Fate à l'adresse de l'adversaire qui s'élevait peu à peu dans les airs pour se retrouver à la même hauteur que lui. Tu comptes me retenir le temps que ton professeur retrouve la princesse ?

- Te retenir ? S'étonna Yuuna qui laissait sa magie monter librement en elle à telle point que des flammes apparurent naturellement tout autour d'elle. C'est absurde, dit-elle.

- Que me veux-tu alors dans ce cas ? Demanda Fate en matérialisant cette fois des pieux de roches qui devraient pouvoir résister aux flammes de son adversaire.

- Makie… Anya… Nodoka… commença à énumérer Yuuna.

A chaque nom que l'Akashi prononçait, le vent brulant qui accompagnait sa magie devenait de plus en plus fort et chaud à tel point que Fate dut s'appuyer sur ce qui restait du mur de la salle pour éviter d'être propulser.

- Kaede… Haruna… Chisame… mes amies sont mortes par ta faute… Fate Averruncus ! Finit par hurler Yuuna qui déclencha une véritable tempête de flammes autour d'elle. Je vais t'anéantir !

Allongée sur le sol contre un des murs du Hall d'entré du château, Konoka reprenait conscience. Elle regretta amèrement son réveil lorsqu'elle finit par ouvrir les yeux à cause de l'intense douleur qu'elle ressentait dans le corps. La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'utiliser le peu de force qu'elle disposait à cet instant pour soigner ses blessures.

La Konoe se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé, elle avait été frappé de plein fouet par Tsukuyomi, elle avait faillit mourir sous le choc… Le bruit d'un combat intense tira Konoka de ses réflexions. Elle aperçut son adversaire qui luttait avec difficulté face à une véritable bête enragée.

En reconnaissant enfin Setsuna, Konoka ressentit en elle la même noirceur qui émanait de Negi lorsque ce dernier se laisser dominer par la Magia Erebea. La Sakurazaki avait finit par se laisser dominer par son sang de démon afin d'abattre Tsukuyomi.

Konoka laissa s'échapper un cri d'horreur alors que les deux combattantes passèrent à ses cotés à toute vitesse en échangeant des coups avec leurs armes. Le corps de Setsuna était complètement meurtrie, des plaies fraichement ouvertes la recouvraient, et peu importer la profondeur de la blessure la Sakurazaki les ignoraient pour continuer à frapper Tsukuyomi qui elle aussi compter de nombreuses blessures.

- Setsuna ! Arrête ! Implora Konoka en se relevant après s'être soignée autant qu'elle le pouvait dans cette situation. Je suis la, je suis vivante ! Cria la magicienne, mais Setsuna ne semblait pas réagir.

- C'est inutile, lui répondit Tsukuyomi en se baissant au dernier moment avant de finir décapiter avant d'asséner un coup de pied dans le buste de son adversaire. Elle ne t'entend plus. Elle a choisi de devenir un démon pour…

La guerrière Shinmei n'avait pas pu terminer sa phrase, Setsuna l'avait saisit avec son aile et l'avait écrasé contre le sol. Tsukuyomi roula sur elle-même pour éviter une attaque qui aurait pu l'embrocher et se remis à croiser le fer avec la démone après s'être relevé.

- Non ! Setsuna n'est pas une démone ! Continua de crier Konoka. Elle est une guerrière Shinmei qui a juré de me protéger… elle est ma bien-aimée….

- Elle n'est plus rien de tout ça ! Lui répéta Tsukuyomi qui venait de parer Yunagi à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. C'est une démone à présent !

- Non ! Protesta Konoka qui voulu rejoindre les deux combattantes dans la mélée afin de retenir Setsuna qui venait de voir une nouvelle entaille s'ouvrir sur ses joues. Mais alors que la Konoe arrivait à portée de la Sakurazaki, cette dernière lui expédia un coup d'aile qui l'envoya valsé au sol avant de repartir à la poursuite de Tsukuyomi.

- Set-chan… Gémit Konoka au sol… C'est moi… Kono-chan ! Tu ne me reconnais plus…

- Elle est devenue trop dangereuse, même pour moi… Commenta Tsukuyomi en mettant de la distance avec son adversaire qui avait encore manqué de peu de l'abattre. Je vais te montrer ce qu'elle est devenue avec l'ultime technique des Shinmei. Tu dois savoir de quoi il s'agit.

- _La lame pourfendeuse de démon…_ répondit Konoka qui s'était mise à trembler. Une attaque qui ne frappe que les démons sans toucher les humains… Setsuna n'a jamais réussi à la maitriser…

- _Technique d'exorcisme Shinmei…_ Commença Tsukuyomi dont le regard retrouver son sadisme habituel. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se baigner dans le sang de Setsuna….

- Ne fais pas ça ! Cria Konoka alors que Setsuna fondait sur son adversaire qui s'apprêtait à frapper.

- _Zanmanken ! Lame pourfendeuse de démon ! _ Lança Tsukuyomi en direction de Setsuna qui essaye de parer l'attaque avec Yunagi.

L'onde de choc lumineuse brisa le Nodaichi de Setsuna. Yunagi fut proprement coupé en deux par la puissance de Tsukuyomi. La frappe finit par atteindre Setsuna dont le corps fut profondément entaillé, laissant s'échapper un geyser de sang qui éclaboussa Tsukuyomi qui se délecta de cette douche.

- NON ! Hurla Konoka alors que le corps de Setsuna s'effondra sur le sol. La Konoe se saisit de sa carte de pactio qu'elle avait formée avec la Sakurazaki.

Ces cartes deviennent blanches en cas de mort de l'un des deux personnes sous contrats. Konoka poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que malgré le fait que l'attaque avait atteint Setsuna, elle n'en était pas morte.

- _Evocem Te ! Ministra Konoka, Sakurazaki Setsuna !_ Lança la Konoe en utilisant la faculté de la carte.

La magicienne invoqua Setsuna juste devant elle, l'éloignant le plus possible de Tsukuyomi qui était restée en étant d'extase. Konoka ne devait pas perdre de temps si elle voulait sauver sa bien-aimée dont la blessure lui serait fatale si elle ne la soignait pas dans la minute.

- _Adeat : __Kochi no hiougi,__Hae no suehiro__._ Déclara la magicienne en faisant apparaitre ses deux éventails guérisseurs à ses cotés avant de commencer son incantation de guérison totale.

- _Ibukidono Ooharahe_, commença-t-elle. _Takamagaharani kamuzumarimasu  
kamuroki kamurominomikotowo, Mochite Sumegamitachinomaeni, Mausaku kurushimiureu Wagatomowo Mamorimegumahisa-kihahetamaeto. Fujiwaranoasomi Konoe Konokano Ikumusubiwo Uzunomitegurani Sonaetatematsurukotowo Moromorokishimese._

Konoka posa ses mains sur Setsuna dont toutes les blessures se refermèrent les unes après les autres. La Konoe ne comptait pas sa magie pour sauver la Sakurazaki, et elle n'arrêta son sort que lorsque la plus petite des égratignures sur le corps de Setsuna s'était estompée.

- J'ai réussi… souffla la Konoe en voyant que le visage de Setsuna avait repris son expression habituelle. Elle serra la femme dans ses bras, et fut rassurée en sentant sa respiration normale et son cœur battre.

- Oh… Alors tu l'as sauvé… Ricana Tsukuyomi en se passant ses mains recouvertes par le sang de ses deux adversaires sur les lèvres. C'est gentil de ta part de me redonner l'occasion de l'abattre…

Tsukuyomi fut projetée en arrière par un éclair blanc qui s'était échappée de la main de Konoka. La foudre blanche la fit rouler plusieurs fois sur le sol, lui rappelant la douleur des blessures reçues pendant son combat contre Setsuna.

- _Fulguratio Albicans_, sans aria ? Interrogea la guerrière Shinmei en se relevant assez surprise par l'attaque. Elle ne pensait jusqu'à présent qu'en tant que guérisseuse, Konoka se cantonnait uniquement aux flèches magiques.

- C'est à mon tour de protéger Setsuna… Déclara la magicienne en se remémorant le nombre de fois où la femme aux cheveux blancs avaient failli trouver la mort pour la sauver.

- Tu penses que tes petits sorts suffiront ? Demanda Tsukuyomi en croisant le regard noir de Konoka qui avait positionné son bras droit en avant.

- _Nivis Tempestas Obscrurant ! Tempête de neige et de ténèbres !_

Tsukuyomi se mit à courir sur le coté pour éviter le tourbillon déclencher par Konoka. Elle était vraiment surprise de voir cette magicienne utiliser un tel sort sans aria. Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était sa nature. Ce sort était une des attaques utilisées par la maitresse des ténèbres, Evangeline. Elle pensait que seule Setsuna renfermait de l'obscurité, elle avait tort.

La guerrière Shinmei se rendit compte qu'un flash lumineux menaçait de s'abattre sur elle. Elle tenta de parer avec son Katana, et fut surprise de rencontrer de la résistance. Konoka se tenait devant elle, et la lumière formait une lame qui partait de sa main droite.

- _Épée de condamnation…_ Indiqua Konoka dont la lame déclencha une déflagration qui éjecta Tsukuyomi au loin. J'ai moi aussi appris à me battre durant toutes ces années, déclara-t-elle à son adversaire. J'ai étudié auprès de l'élève de Dark Evangel, Negi. Et grâce à lui j'ai compris que je pouvais utiliser plus facilement les sorts d'Evangeline que les sorts que l'on apprend dans les écoles de magie…

- Intéressant… Répondit Tsukuyomi en se remettant en garde. Ton épée tranchante et explosive est bien plus dangereuse que la mienne. Mais on va voir si tu vas pouvoir rivaliser à l'escrime avec une guerrière Shinmei !

Alors que Konoka commençait à lutter face à Tsukuyomi qui cherchait à approcher de sa cible en bougeant à toute vitesse, Setsuna ouvrait les yeux. Elle se rappelait de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait cédé à ses instincts de démon, et avait même frappé Konoka.

Elle n'avait pas voulu ça. Tout ce qu'elle désirait était de la puissance pour pouvoir la protéger. La Sakurazaki observait étendue sur le sol la Konoe qui luttait contre la guerrière Shinmei à l'aide du sort habituellement utilisé par Evangeline ou Negi. Setsuna se souvenait de la première fois où elle avait vu cette épée.

Avant de se rendre dans le monde magique, Evangeline avait demandé à s'entrainer avec elle. Et elle lui avait imposé un choix, soit rester humaine et vivre heureuse avec Konoka, soit choisir la voie du sabre et protéger Konoka.

Durant toutes ces années, Setsuna avait arpenté ces deux chemins. Tsukuyomi lui avait elle aussi demandé de faire ce choix à chacune de leur rencontre… Et en voyant la guerrière Shinmei la battre avec aisance alors qu'elle avait choisi la voie du sabre, la Sakurazaki avait cherché à faire de même…

Cela l'avait transformé en démone qui ne ressentait rien à part la soif de sang. En repassant à ces sensations, Setsuna failli vomir de dégout. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal. Elle avait même brisée Yunagi, la lame que lui avait confiée le père de la Konoe afin de la protéger. La Sakurazaki voyait Konoka en train de se battre… Elle ne se battait pas pour vaincre Tsukuyomi, elle se battait pour la protéger elle.

Setsuna avait oublié sa résolution dans ce combat. Konoka l'avait aidé à faire son choix lorsqu'elles avaient formé leur pactio… « Être heureuse n'est pas une chose qui te rend plus faible… Le bonheur te rendra bien plus forte. »

La Sakurazaki se rendait compte à quel point elle avait pu être heureuse dans sa vie aux cotés de Konoka, malgré les épreuves qu'elles avaient traversés. Elle se souvenait que son sourire après la naissance de Lin l'avait sortie de sa torpeur d'avoir du achever Chisame de ses propres mains. Setsuna elle-même adorait Chao comme si elle était son propre enfant.

- _Adeat… _Commença Setsuna en se relevant après s'être saisie de la carte du pactio qui la liait avec Konoka. _Kakemikazuchi. _

La Konoe avait du mal à lutter face à la guerrière Shinmei. Il lui suffisait de l'atteindre une seule fois pour en finir, mais Tsukuyomi ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Pire elle s'approchait dangereusement de sa cible à telle point qu'elle fut en mesure de lui porter un coup.

Setsuna s'interposa et para la lame de son ennemie avec son artefact, une épée magique dont la puissance dépendait de celle de Konoka.

- C'est inutile Sempai ! Lâcha Tsukuyomi en bondissant en arrière avant de déclencher sa plus terrible attaque : _Zanmanken ! Lame pourfendeuse de démon ! _

L'onde de choc qui avait le pouvoir d'abattre les démons se dirigea droit vers Setsuna qui ne fit pas mine d'esquiver l'attaque. Au contraire elle mit son artefact en opposition. Konoka se serra contre Setsuna, et la lame de cette dernière se mit à grandir pour atteindre deux fois sa taille originale.

- _Tsurigi no Kami : Takemikazuchi !_ Déclara Setsuna en parant l'attaque de son adversaire qui ne put franchir son épée cette fois-ci.

- Comment avez-vous fait ça Sempai ? Lança Tsukuyomi qui répétait son attaque sans comprendre pourquoi elle avait été arrêtée la première fois.

- Je suis une démone, ton attaque devrait me tuer. Commença à expliquer la Sakurazaki en parant une nouvelle fois. Mais cette épée représente le pouvoir de Konoka. Elle me protège du Zanmanken…

Setsuna remarqua les nombreuses traces de coupures sur le corps de la Konoe. Son combat n'avait pas été de tout repos. La Sakurazaki laissa se répandre la magie qui se dégageait de sa lame dans son propre corps, et se retrouva en un instant derrière Tsukuyomi qu'elle embrocha sur son épée.

- Et moi… je protège Kono-chan… Acheva Setsuna en libérant le corps agonisant de la guerrière Shinmei de sa lame.

Tsukuyomi chuta sur le sol, ne pouvant plus rien pour amortir sa chute. Elle avait été transpercée de part en part avec l'artefact de Setsuna. Il ne lui restait que quelques secondes à vivre, et elle en profita pour apprécier pleinement la sensation de son sang giclant à l'extérieur de son corps.

- _Abeat._ Murmura Setsuna en faisant disparaitre son artefact avant de se porter aux cotés de Konoka qui s'effondrait à cause de l'utilisation intensive de sa magie.

- On a réussi… souffla la Konoe en se laissant porter par sa bien-aimée.

- Tu as été formidable, Kono-chan. La félicita Setsuna qui elle aussi épuisée se dirigea à l'abri dans un coin de la salle pour attendre la fin de la bataille.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers le couloir que leurs amis avaient emprunté quand ils les avaient laissés face à Tsukuyomi. Elles espéraient les voir rapidement revenir avec Asuna avant qu'ils ne rentrent tous dans leur monde.

Cinquième partie :

- Aniki ! Lança Camo depuis l'épaule de Negi. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça à courir au hasard dans les couloirs du château à inspecter chaque pièce ! On perd trop de temps !

En effet, cela faisait déjà presque 20 minutes que Negi avait quitté le Yuuna qui d'après les échos devaient toujours mener son combat contre Fate. Ils avaient déjà inspecté toutes les pièces du premier niveau et était monté au deuxième ou ils commençaient à faire de même. Mais ils ne parvenaient pas à retrouver Asuna. C'était une faille dans le plan. Le Springfield pensait être en mesure de vaincre Fate et lui faire cracher la position de l'endroit dans lequel il retenait la retenait.

- Si tu as une meilleure solution surtout ne te prive pas de me la dire Camo ! Répondit Negi en ouvrant une nouvelle porte qui donnait sur une espèce de salle à manger, vide une fois encore.

- Tu as perdu ton sang-froid, lui annonça alors l'hermine. Tu essayes d'agir le plus rapidement possible mais tu as arrêté de réfléchir. Tu es un magicien de génie, tu ne connais aucun moyen pour retrouver quelqu'un rapidement ?

- C'est impossible ! Répliqua Negi. A moins d'avoir quelque chose qui appartient à la personne recherchée.

Le Springfield eu un déclic. Il venait de prendre conscience de quelque chose. Il avait peut-être bien quelque chose qui appartenait à Asuna. Mais il y avait peu de chance que cela fonctionne, mais il fallait tenter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Interrogea Camo en voyant que son vieil ami s'était mordu le pouce assez fort pour que celui-ci se mette à saigner en invoquant un petit esprit spécialisé dans la recherche.

- Ca marche ! S'exclama le Springfield en voyant que l'esprit qu'il avait invoqué s'était lancé à travers les couloirs sans aucun doute en direction de la pièce dans laquelle était retenue la princesse du crépuscule.

- Tu m'expliques ? S'entêta Camo qui n'avait pas compris la démarche de l'élève d'Evangeline.

- Nous avions besoin de quelque chose qui appartenait à Asuna, commença Negi. Elle est la jeune sœur de ma mère, ma tante. Ce qui signifie que nous partageons en parti le même sang. En invoquant l'esprit je me suis exclu de la recherche, ainsi que Chao, afin que la seule personne qu'il reste dans les environs dans lequel coule le sang des héritiers d'Ostia soit Asuna ! Ca marche !

Le magicien et l'hermine arrivèrent en vue d'une grande porte devant laquelle le petit esprit disparu. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce sans prendre la peine de ralentir.

Ils découvrirent Asuna, enchainée au mur. Fate l'avait plongée dans un sommeil artificiel avant le début de la bataille afin d'être sur de pouvoir contrôler librement son pouvoir. En 15 années, la princesse avait réussi à avoir un certains contrôle sur sa capacité que le cosmo Entelecheia utilisait constamment. Elle avait pu à quelques reprises annuler les protections de leurs vaisseaux ou transformer les codes du mage du commencement en simple clé.

Negi et Camo se précipitèrent vers elle, heureux de la retrouver, mais aussi surpris pas son apparence. Alors que les autres anciennes élèves de la 3-A avaient maintenant presque 30 ans, Asuna quand à elle ressemblait toujours à une simple adolescente. Le Springfield compris à cet instant que sa « protectrice » ne vieillissait pas tant qu'elle se trouvait dans le monde magique. Son âge véritable devait en fait se situer légèrement au delà des 40 ans…

- Asuna ! Appela Negi alors qu'il brisait les chaines qui retenaient sa tante.

Le magicien savait bien que son appel serait inefficace, et il commença une incantation afin de lever le sort lancé par Fate alors qu'il repartait déjà en courant dans la direction opposé en portant Asuna dans ses bras. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

La princesse quand à elle était en train de rêver. Depuis qu'elle s'était souvenue de sa véritable identité, chacun de ses rêves lui montraient ses souvenirs passés. Et cette fois-ci encore, ses songes concernaient un événement particulièrement douloureux…

C'était il y a plus de 25 ans. Le rêve commençait par une scène de bonheur total. Une véritable sortie familiale en plein air dans les collines du pays de Galles. La petite Asuna était assise dans l'herbe, et portait dans ses bras l'enfant que sa sœur Arica avait mis au monde quelques semaines plus tôt.

Le petit Negi lui souriait, et ce petit être mignon rendait Asuna vraiment heureuse. Bien que Takamichi s'amusait à la taquiner à ce sujet, malgré les réprimandes de Gâto. Arica admirait pendant ce temps la un spectacle rare, car Nagi était en train de se faire gronder comme un gamin par Stan, à propos de son insouciance alors qu'il était maintenant père, il manquait vraiment de maturité pour lui.

Cette journée avait pourtant viré au cauchemar. Le second Averruncus avait lancé une attaque surprise sur le groupe. Arica avait tout d'abord était tuée. Asuna et Negi furent séparer malgré les refus de la première qui fut emmener par Gâto, qui allait à son tour mourir des mains de Dunamis quelques heures plus tard avant que ce dernier, affaibli, ne doivent prendre la fuite face à Takamichi. Negi était au soin de Stan, et Nagi semblait s'être neutralisé avec l'Averruncus avant de disparaitre.

Asuna comprenait pourquoi Takamichi lui avait effacé la mémoire. Tous les proches de la princesse avaient été tués sous ses yeux. La dernière personne à qui elle pouvait se raccrocher était son neveu Negi, mais il n'était encore qu'un nourrisson.

La Princesse du crépuscule sentait qu'elle était sur le point de se réveiller. Sans doute pour aller vivre un autre cauchemar. Elle voulait restée endormie pour se souvenir encore des moments ou elle portait le petit Negi… Elle n'avait pas pu le reconnaitre lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à Mahora, mais elle comprenait pourquoi il finissait toujours par dormir avec elle. Inconsciemment le garçon retournait dans les bras de sa tante…

- Aniki ! On dirait qu'elle se réveille ! Lança Camo dont la voix parvint jusqu'à l'esprit d'Asuna qui ouvrit tout à coup les yeux pour se voir porter par un homme qui ressemblait en tout point à Nagi lorsque ce dernier avait disparu.

- Désolé d'avoir été si long Asuna… commença le Springfield en lui souriant. Nous sommes venus te sauver avant de te ramener à la maison.

La princesse du crépuscule n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle avait depuis longtemps cessé de croire qu'elle puisse un jour retrouver la liberté. Elle espérait que Negi avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de la ramener pour tenter de vivre heureux quelque part. Il avait passé 15 ans de sa vie à se battre pour la sauver… Quel beau jeune homme il était devenu…

- Arrête de te la jouer ! Lui cria-t-elle en se serrant contre lui. Et surveille ta façon de me parler ! Appelle-moi Tante Asuna !

- D'accord tante Asuna ! S'exclama Negi en la reposant sur le sol après qu'elle lui ait fait signe qu'elle pouvait courir.

- _Méthode Hien_. Murmura la princesse dans une explosion de magie et de ki qui lui conférèrent une légère aura lumineuse. Elle s'élança à une telle vitesse que Negi eut du mal à la suivre.

Alors qu'ils redescendaient au premier étage du château, Camo leur fit remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout était devenu beaucoup trop silencieux depuis quelques secondes, signe que les affrontements s'étaient sans doute terminés, mais sur la victoire de quel groupe ?

Negi était très inquiet à ce sujet car Yue l'aurait sans aucun doute contacté par télépathie en cas de victoire, mais ce silence devenait pesant.

L'intensité dégagée par le Hien d'Asuna augmenta tout à coup considérablement. Elle accéléra sa course d'une telle manière que Camo qui avait retrouvé sa place sur son épaule fut éjecter et se rattrapa comme il pût au bas de la robe de la princesse du crépuscule.

Afin de rester à son niveau Negi ne se déplaça plus que par Quick Move, alors qu'il était déjà presque au bout de ses forces après son affrontement avec Fate. Le simple fait d'avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs avait fait progresser Asuna de manière terrifiante, et son corps étant toujours celui d'une adolescente, elle allait sans doute encore énormément s'améliorer maintenant que sa captivité était terminée.

- Negi ! La carte ! Demanda Asuna à son ancien professeur sans s'arrêter pour autant.

Le Springfield tenta de fouiller ses poches tant bien que mal sans se faire distancer par sa tante qui semblait avoir encore accélérer. Il en sorti la carte résultant du premier pactio qu'il avait passé, avec Asuna Kagurazaka. Cela semblait dater s'il y a une éternité...

La carte se mis à briller au moment où Negi la déposa dans la main de sa tante. L'image se transforma, effaçant la silhouette d'Asuna dans sa tenue de collégienne de l'école de Mahora avant de la faire réapparaitre cette fois portant sa longue robe noire de princesse du crépuscule, à genoux sur le sol et le regard vide, sa gigantesque épée plantée dans le sol à ses côtés. Le nom avait également changé, on pouvait lire à présent Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia.

Negi n'aimait pas cette nouvelle apparence de la carte, mais il devait avouer que c'était cela qui reflétait ce qui avait vraiment été la vie de sa tante, le malheur l'ayant accablé à chaque moment de son existence.

_- Adeat : Hama nô Tsurugi !_ Lança Asuna pour la première fois depuis quinze ans.

Sa grande épée exorcisante fit son apparition dans la main de la princesse et son aspect avait changé également. Alors qu'elle était auparavant couverte de fissures, l'arme était maintenant dans un état parfait, et la ligne blanche qui la parcourait brillait de la même intensité que l'aura de la méthode Hien.

Quelque part, Negi était rassuré. Il était épuisé et n'aurait jamais eu la force de mener un nouveau combat. Voir Asuna courir devant lui, prête à en découdre pour sauver ses amis qui avaient finalement réussi à la sauver lui redonna confiance.

Ils arrivèrent en trombe dans la salle du trône, et Negi repéra tout de suite ses amis qui s'étaient rassemblés en un petit groupe. Kotaro s'était positionné devant une Yuna qui peinant à tenir debout et Yue qui regardait ses propres mains avec un regard sadique. Repérant les arrivants, Yuna et Kotaro eurent un petit moment d'étonnement devant l'apparence jeune d'Asuna, avant de se fendre d'un sourire.

Negi retint Asuna qui allait se jeter sur ses amies avant de lui montrer le groupe à quelques mètres devant leurs amis. Le Springfield compris rapidement ce qui s'était produit, et pourquoi Yue avait psychologiquement sombré. Elle avait prit plaisir à se venger…

Fate était à genoux sur le sol, montrant un aspect complètement nouveau de lui-même. Il était en train de pleurer. Il tenait dans ses bras le corps de Koyomi, qui avait été abattue. A en juger par l'immense entaille qui lézardait son corps, Negi avait déterminé que c'était l'Ayase qui l'avait abattu, surement en invoquant son épée de chevalière d'Adriane.

Le mage fit signe à Asuna de le suivre pour rejoindre leur autres amis. Rapidement, Kotaro pris position aux cotés de Negi en lui demandant à voix basse ce qui se passait exactement, car Fate n'avait pas bronché quand Homura avait disparue.

- Elle était différente à ses yeux, chuchota le Springfield à l'ensemble de son groupe. En temps normal, Fate ne montre absolument aucune émotion. Pourtant il y a quinze ans quand Koyomi fut blessée il s'est réellement mis dans une colère noire. Et quand nous sommes arrivés tout à l'heure il nous a fait un numéro comme s'il était roi. Ce n'est pas son genre, étant donné qu'elle était sur le trône de la reine, cela devait être l'idée de Koyomi une nouvelle fois.

- Alors lui aussi avait une femme… acheva Kotaro, sans pour autant ressentir de peine pour l'Averruncus qui avait causé la mort de nombre de leur amies.

- Aussi ? S'étonna Asuna à voix haute ce qui fit sortir Fate de sa torpeur.

L'Averruncus leva les yeux en direction du Springfield. On n'y lisait plus aucune combativité, juste le désespoir d'avoir perdu ce qui était important à ses yeux.

- Je comprends ce qu'il a voulu dire ce jour la, Negi… commença Fate en serrant le corps sans vie de Koyomi. Ce gladiateur avait raison à mon sujet…

- Gladiateur ? S'interrogea Negi ? Tu parles de Maître Rakan ?

Jack Rakan, le rival du père du Springfield, avait disparu il y a quinze années de cela, sous les yeux même de Negi après un combat de très haut niveau contre Fate, mais il n'avait pas su le vaincre à cause du pouvoir d'Asuna que l'Averruncus fut contraint d'utiliser pour venir à bout du mercenaire légendaire.

- Ce jour-la, il m'avait dit que j'étais très différent des deux Averruncus qui m'ont précédés, continua Fate. Il m'a dit que contrairement à eux, je n'étais pas qu'une marionnette. Car j'aimais me battre contre toi, car je sauvais les orphelins de la guerre… car je voulais sauver le monde. Parce que je ressentais des émotions.

- Tu es humain, Fate. Précisa alors Negi. Le fait que tu sois en pleur le prouve.

- Je commence à mieux comprendre tes réactions, Negi Springfield. Je comprends pourquoi tu as choisi la voie de la Magia Erebea… Être prêt à tout pour protéger ceux qu'on aime… J'aurais du être plus fort pour la protéger…

Alors que l'Averruncus restait sans bouger avec ses deux dernières partenaires debout à ses côtés en train de pleurer la mort de leur amie, le groupe de Negi commençait à quitter la salle, profitant de ce moment pour réussir à s'échapper.

- Fate, appela Negi. Je pense que si nous étions dans le même camp, nous aurions pu être amis.

- Sans aucun doute, répondit Fate. Je ne te poursuivrais pas cette fois. Je te laisse t'enfuir dans l'ancien monde. Je ne tiens pas à me battre plus devant Koyomi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de notre armée, qui va sans doute se lancer à votre poursuite. Vous avez peu de chances de vous enfuir.

- Soit sur que nous survivrons, Fate. Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre. Tu as besoin d'Asuna. La prochaine fois…

- **La prochaine fois, je te tuerais. **Dirent en même temps Fate et Negi alors que le Springfield disparaissait dans les couloirs.

Le groupe continua à fuir, et croisèrent la route de Setsuna et Konoka qui avaient remporté leur combat face à Tsukuyomi. La Konoe se jeta sur Asuna si fort que la princesse du crépuscule en tomba à la renverse alors que le Hien était pourtant toujours actif.

Negi fut définitivement rassuré, les deux femmes étaient blessées et épuisées, mais elles n'avaient rien de très grave. Néanmoins leur combat avait du être très difficile. Le Springfield ne fut pas surpris de trouver le vaisseau prêt à décoller alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la cour. Ku-Fei et Mana avaient parfaitement réussi la protection de l'appareil.

Baka Yellow passa en trombe devant Asuna en lui adressant un franc sourire avant de se jeter sur Negi et de l'embrasser sur le sol.

- C'est sa femme, précisa alors Setsuna en voyant le visage abasourdi de la princesse du crépuscule.

- Kotaro-kun ! Cria à son tour Natsumi en imitant Ku-Fei. Mais elle ne réussit pas à faire basculer l'Inugami ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de l'embrasser pour autant.

- C'est sa femme, répéta une nouvelle fois Setsuna pour Asuna. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en ton absence.

- Vous avez encore beaucoup de surprise à me faire comme ça ? Demanda alors la princesse du crépuscule.

- Oui, répondirent en cœur Ku-Fei et Negi en montrant la direction du vaisseau à Asuna. La sœur d'Arica aperçut alors Kazumi qui lui faisait des grands signes en aidant une petite fille à descendre de l'appareil.

L'enfant aux traits chinois assez marqués se dirigea droit vers la princesse du crépuscule. Et se retint de justesse de lui sauter dessus, et s'inclina poliment devant elle.

- Enchantée de te rencontrer~ne, tante Asuna. Je suis Chao. Fit la petite fille pour se présenter avant de finir dans les bras de la femme qui la serra dans ses bras sans réellement comprendre.

- C'est la fille de Negi et Ku-Fei, murmura Konoka à l'oreille de son amie. Et avant de crier de surprise, sâche que Natsumi et Kotaro ont un enfant aussi qui les attend près du portail pour retourner chez nous.

- On perd trop de temps, intervint alors Yue qui revenait peu à peu à son état normal. On fera une fête de retrouvaille quand on sera tous en sécurité.

Les paroles censées de Yue sorti l'Ala Alba de son euphorie. Même si sans Asuna la force du Cosmo Entelecheia avait énormément diminué, ne pouvant plus compter sur des invocations ou un bouclier anti-magie, il restait tout de même de nombreux soldats prêts à se battre.

Kazumi et Natsumi se mirent au commande et Great Paru Sama décolla en un instant avant de s'éloigner de la forteresse le plus rapidement possible. Il ne fallu pas longtemps aux vaisseaux du Cosmo Entelecheia pour repérer l'appareil qui fut aussitôt pris en chasse par une véritable flotte de combat.

Negi et Konoka tentèrent de lever des boucliers magiques afin de parer les tirs mais leur protection ne dura pas bien longtemps devant la quantité de rayon qui frappait constamment le vaisseau, sans compter l'épuisement quasi-total des ressources des deux magiciens.

- Kazumi, je te laisse piloter seule ! Déclara la femme de Kotaro avant de saisir sa carte de pacio. _Adeat : persona ae falsum, masque trompeur !_ invoqua-t-elle en jetant un puissant sort d'illusion qui donna l'impression aux ennemis que le Great Paru Sama s'était multiplié pour devenir plus d'une centaine d'appareil qui volait en tout sens.

- Bien joué ! Lança Camo à la jeune femme qui fit signe à l'hermine de ne pas la déconcentrer. Il était très difficile pour elle de maintenir un sort d'une telle envergure, d'autant plus que si jamais un des rayons venaient les frapper par malchance ils seraient immédiatement repéré.

Le hasard ne fut pas du côté de l'Ala Alba. Deux rayons frappèrent simultanément le vaisseau qui subit de très lourds dégâts. Les passagers furent complètement secouer, et l'illusion de Natsumi disparu. Ils ne faudraient pas longtemps pour que l'appareil soit à nouveau frapper et cette fois-ci il ne résisterait sans doute pas au choc.

- Je vais gagner du temps, décida Yuna en se dirigeant péniblement vers le pont de l'appareil pour utiliser ce qui lui rester de magie afin de ralentir l'avancée de leurs ennemis.

- Pas question, déclara Negi en lui attrapant le bras. Nous allons abandonner le Great Paru Sama.

Un cri d'exclamation fut pousser par l'ensemble des passagers. Ce vaisseau était leur souvenir d'Haruna, leur maison dans laquelle ils avaient vécu durant les quinze dernières années.

- Le Great Paru Sama était notre foyer ici, continua Negi. Mais maintenant nous allons rentrer chez nous. Il nous a rendu de fier service, il est chargé de souvenirs, mais ce n'est rien comparés à nos vies.

- Je vais utiliser une rune de téléportation pour nous faire gagner discrètement le sol, intervint alors Mana. Ils n'y verront que du feu et penseront s'être débarrassé de nous. Pas de temps à perdre, soyez sur de toucher au moins un bout de mes vêtements pour que le sort vous englobe.

Chao ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde voulait partir. Sa mère lui avait dit de ne surtout pas lâcher Mana, mais le vaisseau pouvait encore voler. Si on voulait on pouvait le réparer, ce n'était pas trop tard. Elle voyait déjà par quel moyen elle pourrait lui refaire gagner un peu de vitesse…

- C'est parti ! Annonça Mana en lançant le sort qui émit une forte lumière qui transporta le groupe en direction du sol.

A peine avaient-ils atterris dans les montagnes se trouvant sous la trajectoire du vaisseau que Ku-Fei poussa un cri désespérée. Sa fille avait lâché Mana au dernier moment pour tenter de faire quelque chose pour le Great Paru Sama.

- CHAOOO ! Hurla Ku-Fei en voyant le vaisseau disparaitre derrière les nuages suivit de prêt par des tirs de canon magique.

En un instant Negi s'était envolé pour aller sauver sa fille. Mais la magia Erebea repris rapidement le dessus sur lui, et l'homme retomba vers le sol. Il fut rattraper de justesse par Kotaro, car le Springfield allait chuter au fond d'un ravin.

- Pas maintenant… implora Negi… Chao…

Une paire d'ailes blanche passa à toute vitesse à côté de Negi avant de se diriger vers le ciel. Setsuna volait à une telle allure qu'elle devança les vaisseaux ennemis à la poursuite du Great Paru Sama. Tout en regagnant du terrain sur leur appareil qui perdait de l'altitude elle déviait les nombreux tirs magiques directement avec son bras gauche chargé de Ki qui était blessé par chaque attaque.

- Ku-Fei ! Calme-toi ! Ordonna Yue à la femme alors que Mana tentait de la maintenir tant bien que mal. Elle était complètement paniquée. Sa fille était en très grand danger.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, déclara Konoka en prenant le visage de Ku-Fei entre ses mains. Setsuna va y arriver, continua-t-elle en regardant la femme dans les yeux. Pour nous qui ne pouvons évidement pas en avoir ensemble, Chao et Lin sont comme nos enfants.

- Mais ils sont trop nombreux… se lamenta Ku-fei en s'effondrant en larme. Konoka continua pourtant de la rassurer alors qu'elle s'était mise à son tour.

- Chao ira bien, tu verras…. Set-chan fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour te la ramener, peu importe ce que cela lui en coutera…

Ku-Fei comprit alors que Konoka était encore plus inquiète qu'elle. Car la Konoe voyait disparaitre l'enfant qu'elle considérait comme sa propre fille ainsi que l'être qu'elle aimait le plus.

- Où est Yuna ? Demanda tout à coup Kazumi en constatant que l'Akashi avait elle aussi disparue.

- Elle a suivit Setsuna, répondit Kotaro en déposant Negi près de sa femme pour qu'il aille la rassurer. J'y vais aussi. Elles sont toutes deux déjà complètement épuisée, elles n'arriveront jamais à revenir ici sans aide.

L'Inugami s'élança à son tour dans les airs, mais il savait que son acte était inutile. Sa vitesse dans les airs était complètement ridicule comparée à celles de Setsuna et Yuna. Mais il avait pu ainsi rassurer le groupe.

Dans le ciel pendant ce temps, la Sakurazaki menait un combat très difficile dans les airs. Evitant les rayons qui ne toucheraient pas les vaisseaux et déviant ceux qui se montraient dangereux, elle ne parvenait pas à rattraper le Great Paru Sama, et son bras gauche meurtri la faisait atrocement souffrir. Mais elle continuait de dévier les rayons avec, peu importe la douleur.

Elle aurait besoin de ses ailes pour rattraper Chao. Elle aurait besoin de ses jambes pour la retrouver dans le vaisseau. Elle aurait besoin d'au moins son bras droit pour la porter. Elle n'avait pas besoin de son bras gauche, tant pis s'il fallait le sacrifier pour sauver la petite fille.

Setsuna se prépara à faire face à la nouvelle slave d'attaque, mais plusieurs appareils ennemis explosèrent tout à coup dans un déluge de flamme. Du nuage de fumée et de débris surgit Yuna, qui fit signe à Setsuna de ne plus s'occuper de ce qui se passer derrière elle.

L'Akashi regarda son amie lui faire un signe de tête avant qu'elle ne se mette à battre des ailes frénétiquement pour regagner de la vitesse. La magicienne de flamme était en sueur, ses ressources magiques étaient presque épuisées après son affrontement contre Fate. Il lui restait à peine de quoi lancer un sort, en espérant frapper le plus d'ennemi possible.

-_ Ciel de flammes ! _Hurla l'Akashi en transformant le ciel en immense brasier dans lesquels la plupart des vaisseaux ennemis, ne profitant plus de la protection anti-magie de la princesse du crépuscule, furent réduits en cendre.

Devant de telles pertes en un seul coup, les appareils du Cosmo Entelecheia battirent en retraite alors que leur adversaire feignait de lancer une nouvelle incantation.

Yuna tenta de se maintenir dans les airs quelques secondes de plus pour continuer à faire croire à ses ennemis qu'elle pouvait encore être dangereuse, mais elle perdit rapidement ses dernière forces. Elle chuta en direction du sol en espérant qu'elle avait permi à Setsuna de rattraper le Great Paru Sama avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent. L'Akashi fut rattrapé in extremis par Kotaro qui avait finalement réussi par les rejoindre.

De son côté Setsuna était pratiquement à portée de l'appareil. Mais elle redoubla encore une fois d'effort afin d'accélérer. Elle avait aperçu ce qui allait être fatal au Great Paru Sama. Il se dirigeait droit vers le flanc d'une montagne, il allait s'y crasher.

La démone réussit à se poser sur le pont pratiquement détruit de l'appareil et pénétra à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Elle hurla le nom de Chao tout en parcourant les différentes pièces en espérant retrouver la petite fille.

Elle finit par la retrouver accroupi dans un coin de la cabine de pilotage, en pleurs et paniquée par ce qui se déroulait. Peu importe ses efforts elle n'arrivait pas à réparer le vaisseau. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Setsuna, Chao tendit les bras vers elle pour qu'elle vienne la sauver, et la Sakurazaki prit la petite fille dans ses bras en un instant.

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir, mais c'était trop tard. Le vaisseau s'écrasa contre violemment contre le sol, avant de glisser sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant de percuter une nouvelle fois une paroi rocheuse.

Les réservoirs magiques prirent alors feu, et ce qui restait de l'intérieur de l'appareil était devenu un véritable enfer. Setsuna n'avait pas perdue connaissance, elle avait tout fait pour protéger Chao avec son propre corps, mais la petite fille lui avait échappée quand le vaisseau s'était finalement immobilisé.

- Chao, où es-tu… ? Appela la Sakurazaki qui sentait que ses dernières forces étaient en train de la quitter. Elle voulu se lever, mais elle était bloquée au sol. Son bras gauche était compressé sous des débris de l'appareil et de roches tombées de la paroi.

Elle chercha la petite fille du regard en espérant qu'elle aille bien, et la retrouva inconsciente à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle l'appela aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait pour tenter de la réveiller. Chao finit par se réveiller alors que les flammes menaçaient de l'engloutir.

Elle resta abasourdie quelques instants devant la main tendue qui tentait de la saisir malgré la distance.

Reconnaissant Setsuna, la petite fille rampa vers elle et s'accrocha aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait à sa robe.

- Chao, il va falloir que tu sois une grande fille maintenant, lui expliqua Setsuna qui avait compris que les réservoirs magiques allaient bientôt exploser emportant avec eux les derniers restes du vaisseau.

La petite Springfield acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, trop apeurée pour réussir à parler.

- Setsuna ne peut plus bouger, expliqua la Sakurazaki. Il faut que tu trouves vite un chemin sans feu pour sortir. Et tu cours te cacher. Ne pleure pas quand tu verras pleins de flammes, et attends. Ton père viendra te chercher.

- Mais Setsuna, et toi avec les flammes ? Demanda Chao qui comprenait qu'elle ne risquait de ne plus jamais voir la femme.

- Ne pose pas de question et vas-y ! Lui cria Setsuna avant laisser transparaitre sur son visage la douleur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, ses forces n'étant plus suffisantes pour rassurer l'enfant en feignant d'aller bien.

- Je veux pas ! répondit la petite fille en serrant Setsuna. Je ne veux pas partir sans toi. Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses. Tu es gentille avec moi, tu es toujours d'accord pour jouer avec moi. C'est toi qui me console quand on me gronde quand je fais une bêtise. Toi et Konoka êtes aussi mes mamans ! Je t'aime moi ! Et Konoka va pleurer si tu n'es pas la !

Chao sentit se poser sur sa tête la main droite de Setsuna qui lui caressait la tête. La Sakurazaki s'était mise à pleurer à son tour. Elle ne voulait pas non plus abandonner la petite fille. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. La démone décida qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle survive, pour continuer à être heureuse avec Konoka, pour voir Chao et Lin grandir… Il fallait faire vite, les flammes arriveraient bientôt jusqu'à elle.

- Chao, Setsuna va venir avec toi. Ne regarde pas ce que je vais faire, dans un instant je vais te prendre contre moi et nous allons courir retrouver tout le monde.

- Faire quoi ? Demanda Chao en levant les yeux.

- _Adeat : Sica Sisicusiro… _incanta Setsuna en faisant apparaitre un poignard au dessus d'elle. L'instant suivant, le visage de Chao se tâcha du sang de Setsuna.

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le crash de l'appareil. Kotaro avait ramené Yuna au campement temporaire de fortune établi par l'Ala Alba. Ku-Fei demandait inlassablement des nouvelles de sa fille et Konoka fixait le ciel en espérant apercevoir une silhouette ailée à tout instant.

L'Inugami expliqua qu'il aurait besoin d'aide pour inspecter les montagnes à la recherche de Setsuna et Chao. Tout le monde était sur qu'elles s'en étaient sorties, mais qu'elles n'avaient pas pu revenir pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Gardant son calme afin d'éviter que sa femme ne cède à la panique mais extrêmement inquiêt, Negi commença à composer des groupes de recherches, mais la voix de Camo, perché en haut d'un arbre, parvint à l'Ala Alba.

- Elles arrivent toutes les deux ! Hurla l'Hermine à l'ensemble du groupe. L'animal montrer la direction du ciel avec sa patte, mais on ne pouvait pas lire sur son visage la joie attendue par ce retour.

Tout le monde se précipita vers ou Camo estima que Setsuna atterrirait au vu de sa trajectoire dans les ailes. La Sakurazaki était lente, très lente. Elle peinait énormément dans les airs, à tel point que Kotaro la rejoignit dans le ciel pour la soutenir.

Lors qu'il arriva aux côtés de Setsuna, qui maintenant Chao collé contre elle, le visage de l'Inugami blêmit à cause de ce qu'il découvrit. Il soutint immédiatement la Sakurazaki dont les ailes blanches étaient désormais rouges de son propre sang. Il ne savait pas comment elle pouvait être encore en vie.

- KONOKA ! TON ARTEFACT VITE ! Cria le loup à plein poumon alors qu'il aidait Setsuna à se poser sur le sol. Même s'il savait que le pouvoir de Konoka ne permettait pas de la soigner complètement.

Ku-Fei se précipita en avant pour voir si sa fille allait bien en attrapant Konoka au passage pour l'amener au plus vite si jamais elle avait besoin de soin.

- Elle…va bien… annonça Setsuna au groupe en affichant un visage calme et serein au reste du groupe. Constatant que ses amis s'apprêtaient à parler à son sujet, elle leur fit signe de se taire d'un regard. Chao, regarde, dit-elle alors en remuant un peu la petite fille pour qu'elle se réveille. Nous sommes arrivés.

La petite Springfield se jeta dans les bras tendus de sa mère qui la serra contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait sans lui faire mal avant de passer contre le torse de Negi qui la serra à son tour.

Chao sentit que quelque chose la gênait sur la joues, et quand elle voulu l'enlever elle vit que ses mains étaient tâchés par du sang en train de sécher. Elle se souvint alors de ce qu'il s'était produit et se tourna vivement vers Setsuna avec un regard paniqué.

- Tout va bien, lui assura alors Setsuna en souriant. Regarde, Konoka est la pour s'occuper de moi, elle ne va pas pleurer, continua-t-elle en montrant la Konoe qui se tenait à ses côtés et qui avait énormément de mal à jouer le sol.

- Chao, viens avec moi ! Lança tout à coup Asuna en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras. C'est que nous avons beaucoup de temps à rattraper toi et moi. Et je vais commencer par te laver ! Prépare-toi ! Je vais te noyer ! Acheva-t-elle sur un ton joueur, tentant de distraire la fille de Negi. La princesse du crépuscule s'éloigna vivement de Setsuna après que celle-ci lui ai lancé un regard de remerciement, elle n'allait plus tenir très longtemps.

La petite fille se laissa amener par sa tante, mais elle ne quittait pas des yeux Setsuna. Lorsqu'elle cette dernière fut hors de vue, un cri de douleur comme jamais l'Ala Alba n'en avait entendu retentit dans la montagne. La Sakurazaki hurlait à s'en détruire la voix.

Chao se souvenait… Setsuna s'était coupée elle-même le bras gauche pour quitter le vaisseau, et avait été très grièvement brulée pour la protéger de l'explosion du Great-Paru-Sama, sans compter les nombreux débris qui avaient lacéré son corps.

- Pardon… finit par dire Chao alors que la Magia Erebea continuait de vouloir s'en prendre à Setsuna. Cette magie réagissait toujours violement quand elle était directement en contact avec une démone comme Setsuna, et tentait d'imposer sa suprématie. Pourtant la Sakurazaki ne semblait même pas s'en soucier. J'ai oublié que tu étais ma deuxième maman qui voulait continuer de vivre avec moi… acheva-t-elle en larme.

Setsuna n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Ku-Fei frappa le sol avec son bâton aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait à l'endroit ou se trouver sa fille qui esquiva de justesse. La Sakurazaki ne tenta pas de l'arrêter cette fois ci, elle avait compris ou elle voulait en venir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais devenir plus forte ? Demander Ku-fei à sa fille qui venait de parer une attaque avec sa main qui venait de se transformer en griffe démoniaque.

- Parce que je voulais payer ma dette, répondit Chao en frappant sa mère avec une que noire qui venait d'apparaitre dans son dos, mais l'experte en Kung-Fu l'esquiva en bondissant dans les airs.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux devenir plus forte maintenant ? Interrogea Ku-Fei en frappant Chao au visage.

- Je veux protéger tout le monde ! Finit par crier Chao alors que son corps était presque entièrement consumé par la Magia Erebea.

En un instant, Negi fit son apparition aux cotés de sa fille et calma de force la Magia Erebea en utilisant son propre art dans la matière. Il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour que Chao ne retrouve sa véritable apparence.

- Félicitations Chao, dirent en même temps Negi et Ku-Fei. Tu as réussi ton entrainement.

- Comment-ça ? Demanda l'adolescente à bout de souffle. Je n'ai pas réussi à contre-attaquer.

- Tu n'aurais surement jamais réussi, indiqua Negi. Maman se battait presque à fond, tu n'avais aucune chance de l'atteindre.

- On souhaitait seulement que tu te battes pour les bonnes raisons, conclut Ku-Fei en frottant la tête de sa fille avant de laisser Konoka la soigner.

Voyant qu'elle avait été dupée, Chao fit mine de bouder. Se faisant elle avait un objectif. Et il fut rapidement rempli. Setsuna ne manqua pas de lui ébouriffer les cheveux comme elle l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent. Et la Springfield se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le maitre

**Chapitre 5 : Le Maître. **

Première partie

La femme aux cheveux roux regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre. Déjà plus de dix heures, et ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivé aux ruines de l'association de magie du Kansai, où elle devait rencontrer le leader de la force Ala Alba, Negi Springfield, qui y avait établi sa base.

Cette rencontre allait être d'une importance capitale. Il s'agissait lors de cette réunion de mettre aux points les derniers détails du plan qui allait être lancé dans quelques jours. L'objectif, sauver le monde.

- Madame la sénatrice, commença le chauffeur du véhicule sans quitter les yeux de la route, nous arrivons en vue des ruines, nous arriverons d'ici quelques minutes. Je vous prie de patienter quelques instants.

- Bien, merci. Répondit-elle alors qu'elle tentait d'arranger son tailleur afin de s'y sentir plus à l'aise. Malgré les années, elle n'avait jamais pu se faire à ses habits de politicienne.

Alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre les restes de l'association de magie du Kansai afin de tromper son attente, son assistante, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, capta l'attention de sa patronne afin de lui rappeler les détails de la situation.

- Madame, commença la petite brune. Nous allons aujourd'hui rencontrer Negi Springfield, leader de la force Ala Alba, ainsi que son bras droit, Kotaro Inugami.

La sénatrice feignait d'écouter son assistante. Lorsqu'elle avait engagé il y a quelques mois, elle avait pris soin de trouver quelqu'un d'assez jeune pour ne pas connaître son passé et assez tête en l'air pour éviter d'aller en savoir plus. Clarisse montrait d'excellente compétence d'assistante, mais elle faisait assez de gaffe pour égayer les journées de sa patronne. Sauf que cette fois-ci ses rappels d'avant réunion se trouvait être complètement inutiles.

- Grâce à votre travail pour amener la paix entre humains et magiciens, nous sommes en excellents termes avec Monsieur Springfield, continua Clarisse. Et nous avons pu lancer le projet Cassiopée en collaboration. Il s'agit du sujet de notre réunion.

La sénatrice s'étonna que son assistante se lance dans un si long exposé alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés. Elle avait hâte de voir sa tête lorsque le chauffeur allait leur dire qu'ils étaient parvenus à destination et qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle en était alors qu'aux préludes de ses indications. La femme caressa la tête de la petite poupée aux cheveux blancs se trouvant sur ses genoux.

La poupée se mis alors à bouger, et regarda sa maitresse qui lui indiqua d'un geste de se préparer à descendre de véhicule. La petite chose s'envola jusqu'à l'épaule de la sénatrice où elle s'établissait depuis déjà plus de 20 ans.

- Nous irons discuter avec le professeur Hakase et la jeune fille prodige de Monsieur Springfield qui ont mis aux points la Cassiopée afin d'en connaitre le principe d'utilisation. Continua Clarisse sans se soucier de l'apparition d'une poupée volante. Elle s'y était faite.

« Discuter avec Chao ? » se demanda alors la sénatrice. « Elle a quelque chose de bien plus important à faire aujourd'hui… »

- Nous déciderons également de la répartition des forces afin de contrer les actions du cosmo Entelecheia. Enchaina l'assistante. La princesse du crépuscule sera surement…

- Asuna. Coupa la sénatrice. Je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécie d'être appeler par son titre.

- Ex-excusez-moi, bafouilla Clarisse avant de reprendre. Dame Vesperina devrait être notre atout principal grâce à son pouvoir d'annulation de la magie… Je vous rappelle que Zazie Rainyday est actuellement sur le terrain pour…

- Pardon de vous interrompre, intervint le chauffeur du véhicule de fonction alors que celui-ci s'immobilisait. Nous sommes arrivés.

- M-mais ? M-mais ? Balbutia l'assistante qui en arrivait enfin aux points importants.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lança la sénatrice à Clarisse en sortant du véhicule, faisant face à Negi Springfield qui l'attendait debout à quelques mètres. Je n'avais pas besoin de briefing.

- Bien Madame, répondit Clarisse la tête basse en étant tout à coup rattrapé par la pression de l'évènement. Elle allait faire face à l'Ala Alba. Groupe de magiciens avec qui les humains ont été en conflit pendant plusieurs années avant que la sénatrice n'arrive à ramener la paix.

La réunion était capitale, elle ne devait commettre aucune bourde cette fois. Clarisse commençait à avoir des sueurs froides alors qu'elle suivait de près sa patronne qui avançait en direction du magicien qui était considéré comme le plus puissant du monde, avec le leader du Cosmo Entelecheia, Fate Averruncus.

Clarisse releva la tête. Il n'était pas bon d'avancer la tête baissé. Même si la tension allait être insupportable, avec une mission extrêmement difficile à organiser, elle devrait réussir à regarder chacun de ses interlocuteurs dans les yeux aussi puissants soit-il afin d'instaurer entre eux une bonne relation qui leur permettrait de se mettre d'accord sereinement.

- Negi-kun ! Cria alors la sénatrice en se jetant vers le leader de l'Ala Alba avant de lui attraper la tête qu'elle serra contre son imposante poitrine.

- Ka-Kazumi ! Je ne peux plus respirer ! Tenta de dire le Springfield avant d'étouffer complètement.

- Kazumi arrêtes ! Cria Sayo en tapant de ses petites mains contre le front de son amie pour lui sommer de contenir ses élans de joies.

- Oups, pardon ! S'excusa la sénatrice en libérant le magicien de son emprise.

- Sayo-chan, tu m'as sauvé remercia Negi en gratifiant le fantôme d'une petite tape sur la tête, cette dernière lâchant un petit rire amusée.

- Ma… Madame Asakura… bredouilla Clarisse complètement stupéfié par ce que venait d'oser faire la sénatrice au leader de l'Ala Alba.

L'assistante essaya de revenir à la réalité. Ce qu'elle avait vu n'était tout simplement pas possible. Elle avait surement du s'assoupir pendant le trajet et elle faisait encore un rêve stupide. C'était ça. Elle allait surement se réveiller dans quelques instants. Clarisse sentit alors que quelque chose tirer sur son chemisier.

Ne voyant aucune réaction, la chose se mit à tirer bien plus fort au point de faire tomber la jeune femme pourtant bien plus grande qu'elle afin de la sortir de ses rêveries.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Clarisse en cherchant la cause de sa chute dont la douleur lui confirma qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle se retrouva fasse à deux oreilles de loup.

- Bouh ! fit la créature en grimaçant ce qui arracha un hurlement terrifié à l'assistante, avant que son agresseur n'éclate de rire.

- Une petite fille ? S'étonna Clarisse en voyant le visage amusée de l'enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans. Une fillette avec une queue et des oreilles de loup… L'assistante se rappela que le dossier de Kotaro Inugami mentionnait qu'il avait deux enfants…

- Chizuru-chan ! Appela la sénatrice en s'accroupissant pour que la petite fille puisse se jeter dans ses bras, ce qu'elle fit en un instant en se déplaçant à une vitesse incroyable. Ne fais pas trop peur à Clarisse s'il te plait ! Tata Kazumi à besoin d'elle !

- D'accord ! Répondit la petite fille en se laissant caresser la tête avant que la sénatrice ne la hisse à hauteur de son visage.

Clarisse ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises. La sénatrice Asakura piégea par la suite Kotaro Inugami à son tour, commença à blaguer avec la princesse du crépuscule, faire certaines remarques déplacées qui ont fait rougir de honte la guerrière Shinmei Sakurazaki et après discussion avec Camo, attrapa le jeune Lin Inugami pour lui demander comment s'était dérouler son pactio avec Chao.

Voyant que son assistante était complètement perdue, Kazumi vola à son secours afin de lui expliquer de quoi il en retournait, la sénatrice jugeant qu'elle avait assez profité de Clarisse pour son propre amusement.

Cette dernière mis plusieurs minutes à se remettre de ce qu'elle avait appris. Kazumi Asakura était une des membres d'origines de l'Ala Alba, et il se trouvait qu'ils étaient tous amis depuis plus de vingt ans. L'assistante compris alors comment une jeune politicienne avec même pas dix ans de carrière avait pu ramener la paix entre les magiciens et les humains normaux.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda tout à coup l'assistante qui remarqua qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans une sorte de laboratoire. Elle pensait qu'ils devraient en premier lieu discuter du plan d'assaut de Mahora…

- Assister à la plus grande erreur de ma vie… répondit Negi dont la mine joyeuse avait disparu en un instant.

Le groupe entra dans l'une des salles du laboratoire du professeur Hakase. Clarisse sentit une ambiance extrêmement lourde au sein de la pièce où s'était déjà rassemblé la totalité des membres de l'Ala Alba.

Negi, Setsuna et Lin continuèrent à avancer jusqu'au fond de la pièce, où se trouvait déjà Yuna et Ku-Fei, cette dernière tenait la main de Chao, qui avait été enchainée au mur par de très puissants liens magiques. Lin alla saisir l'autre main de la Springfield qui lui adressa un sourire pour tenter de faire disparaitre l'inquiétude qui s'était emparé du regard du jeune Inugami.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Souffla Clarisse à Kazumi qui lui répondit sans détourner les yeux de Chao.

- Son corps est dominé par une magie démentielle et démoniaque qu'elle ne contrôle absolument pas, contrairement à son père. Malgré ça, elle veut se battre. Elle a trouvé un moyen de sceller sa propre magie, mais l'opération est très risquée, et très douloureuse.

- Tu n'es pas obligée… Tenta Ku-Fei à l'intention de sa fille pour tenter de la dissuader de s'imposer cette épreuve.

- Désolée si je t'inquiète Maman, répondit Chao. Mais si je n'ai pas un minimum de contrôle sur ma magie, je ne serais pas à la hauteur de la bataille qui nous attend.

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es pas à la hauteur ! Répliqua alors Lin. Je serais là pour te protéger, je suis ton partenaire ! Je viendrais te sauver si tu es en difficulté !

- Mais qui va te protéger toi ? Rétorqua Setsuna en frottant la tête du jeune garçon avec sa main comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Des partenaires se soutiennent l'un l'autre, ce n'est pas à sens unique.

- De toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix, rajouta Yuna. Le sceau est nécessaire.

- En effet, Maitre. Continua Chao. Même si je décide d'arrêter d'utiliser la magie, la Magia Erebea continuera à consumer progressivement mon corps et mon âme. Ce n'est pas une magie que l'on peut tout à coup décider de mettre de côté. Evangeline me l'avait bien expliqué lorsque je suis entrée dans le parchemin…

Negi se mordit la lèvre à la mention de ce parchemin. Il permettait d'ouvrir un passage vers une autre réalité dans laquelle attendait une réplique de son Maître, Evangeline McDowel, le vampire qui avait sans doute été la magicienne la plus puissante de tous les temps. Le Springfield avait toujours conservé le parchemin comme un souvenir de son maître, pendant qu'ils étaient dans le monde magique, et après leur retour sur Terre et la mort de la marionnettiste.

- Bien, nous allons commencer. Déclara Satomi Hakase à travers un haut parleur. La scientifique se trouvait dans une pièce adjacente ou se trouvait les commandes de l'appareil conçu par Chao qui allait imprimer le sceau directement sur son corps.

- Maman, Lin, lâchez-moi s'il vous plait et éloignez-vous un peu. Demanda la fille de Negi.

Ku-fei et l'Inugami s'exécutèrent à contre cœur mais ils n'eurent pas le choix. Devant le regard interrogateur de Clarisse, Kazumi précisa que pour sceller efficacement sa magie, Chao allait devoir la déployer à pleine puissance jusqu'à pratiquement se transformer en démon. L'assistante comprit la raison de tous ces regards inquiets.

- _Last tale my magic skill magister! _Entonna Chao qui vît instantanément ses bras se couvrir de symbole brillant alors qu'une fumée noire commençait déjà à s'échapper de son corps. La jeune Springfield continua à incanter son sort en faisant signe à son père et à Konoka de renforcer encore une fois les liens qui l'harnachait sur le mur.

- _Ciel de Flamme… _Récita Chao sans pour autant lancer le sort. Celui-ci était piégé dans les deux poings fermés de la jeune fille qui se munissent déjà de griffes.

- _Sinistra Emissa Stagnet Chilipl Astrape, Dextra Emissa Stagnet Chilipl Astrape…_

Les flammes se mirent à tourbillonner autour des bras de la Springfield avant de pénétrer l'intérieur de son corps qui se mit tout entier à brûler d'un puissant feu rouge. La transformation due à la Magia Erebea avança encore d'un cran, l'apparence de Chao était tout à fait celle d'un démon venu droit des enfers.

- _Duplex Complexio ! Hi oni Keitai II_ !Acheva la magicienne qui avait copié cette technique sur le _Raiten taisou_ de son père.

Ce furent les derniers mots prononcés par la jeune fille qui se mit à hurler alors que la Magia Erebea se déchainait. Konoka, Negi et Kotaro levèrent des boucliers pour protéger les membres du groupe, alors qu'Asuna se plaça devant tout le monde sans aucune protection, utilisant son corps naturellement insensible à la magie pour servir de bouclier vivant.

- Hakase-San ! S'égosillèrent Setsuna et Ku-Fei afin de presser la scientifique de réaliser la pose du sceau.

Une lumière descendit du plafond pour frapper Chao. Aussitôt des lignes blanches parcoururent son corps dans le but de contenir la fureur de la jeune Springfield, mais la technologie ne parvenait pour l'instant pas à dominer la magie.

Les cris de douleurs de Chao se firent de plus en plus intenses alors que l'aura magique qu'elle continuait de dégager commençait à bruler la peau des trois membres de l'Ala Alba qui avaient levé les boucliers. Malgré cette protection fixée par deux experts en magie et un prodige en ki, la puissance de la fille de Negi parvenait à les blesser. A ce train la ils n'arriveraient jamais à sceller la Magia Erebea.

- Chao ! Cria tout à coup Lin en passant à travers le bouclier.

- Idiot ! Reviens ! Elle va te tuer ! Vociféra Kotaro à l'intention de son fils qui l'ignora superbement. Le meilleur ami de Negi ne put appeler le garçon plus longtemps, devant empêcher Natsumi de suivre le même trajet pour le rattraper.

- Je suis son partenaire ! Rétorqua Lin malgré la douleur de sentir sa peau se faire brûler par la magie de la Springfield. Je vais la ramener, sans aucun doute !

Negi regarda le petit Inugami avançant vers sa fille. Il savait depuis longtemps que Lin et Chao étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, et il était content de savoir que son futur gendre se trouvait être le fils de son meilleur ami dont il avait hérité la ténacité.

Néanmoins le Springfield ne pouvait s'empêchait de penser que l'épreuve que le petit couple traversait en ce moment était entièrement sa faute. S'il n'avait pas pris Chao avec lui ce jour la, elle n'aurait jamais cherché à apprendre la Magia Erebea. Si son Maître était encore en vie, elle aurait sans doute trouvé un moyen de contenir cette magie sans infliger tant de douleur à sa fille.

Il ne restait que quelques jours avant l'illumination de l'arbre monde, le fils du Thousand Master allait retourner à Mahora pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, lors de l'évacuation de la ville où il avait beaucoup perdu.

Seconde Partie : 

Mahora était en vue. Le groupe ressentait une bouffée de nostalgie alors qu'il traversait à toute allure l'immense pont qui allait leur permettre de retrouver le campus après presque 20 ans d'absence.

Il s'était écoulé quatre années depuis que l'Ala Alba avait fait son retour dans le vieux monde. Alors poursuivi par les troupes du Cosmo Entelecheia, et malgré les nombreux blessés dans leur camp, les magiciens avaient livré une féroce bataille pour protéger les réfugiés du monde magique.

Cela avait eu deux conséquences. La première étant la destruction quasi-totale de l'association de magie du Kansai, la maison de Konoka. Mais aussi et surtout la révélation de l'existence de la magie au monde entier.

Et cette découverte s'étant faite par le biais de combats de magiciens qui avaient parfois rayés des villes de la carte malgré les efforts de l'Ala Alba pour évacuer les habitants, les différents gouvernements mondiaux décidèrent d'une alliance afin d'éliminer la magie. Sans aucune distinction de camps.

Alors que les premières escarmouches contre les humains ordinaires débutaient, Fate Averruncus prit la décision de se retirer dans le monde magique avec le reste de son organisation. Cela lui permettait de laisser ce conflit majeur entre les mains de la seule Ala Alba qui allait devoir se battre contre son gré, tout en renforçant ses propres troupes avec les meilleurs éléments du Mundus Magicus, qui était à présent complètement sous son contrôle. La capture de la princesse du crépuscule, Asuna., farouchement défendue par Negi et ses amis, pouvait attendre un petit peu.

Avec la menace de Fate temporairement écartée, l'Ala Alba chercha par tous les moyens de rétablir la paix dans le vieux monde, mais sans aucun succès. Les humains avaient découvert la magie par la guerre, et ne l'acceptait donc pas. Ils voulaient retrouver le monde tel qu'ils l'avaient toujours connu, et cela passait par l'élimination de chaque magicien.

Au vu de cette impasse, Kazumi décida de quitter l'Ala Alba. En tant qu'humaine ordinaire, elle avait le sentiment qu'avec le temps elle parviendrait à faire quelque chose pour remédier à cette situation, tant pis si cela devrait lui prendre de nombreuses années de sa vie. Sayo suivit l'Asakura à son départ.

Mana avait également quitté le groupe. En tant que mercenaire motivée par l'argent, elle avait trouvé son compte à s'allier avec les humains normaux qui n'hésitait pas à mettre le prix en temps de guerre pour une combattante d'une telle renommée.

Quatre années que la situation ne cessait de se dégrader ainsi. Et voila que le Cosmo Entelecheia faisait son retour dans ce monde. Avec comme premier objectif la destruction de Mahora, le berceau des magiciens japonais.

Devant les batailles menées à proximité du campus par le nouveau Cosmo Entelecheia, les gouvernements mondiaux menèrent une enquête sur cette Académie et découvrir rapidement quelle était sa véritable nature.

Les magiciens du campus devant déjà lutter contre le Cosmo Entelecheia, il n'allait pas pouvoir protéger la ville si un autre adversaire puissant venait à se montrer. Et les humains n'étaient pas du genre à rater ce genre d'occasion, et lancèrent un assaut massif sur la cité.

Il fallait évacuer la ville au plus vite. Telle était la tâche de l'Ala Alba menée par Negi. Accompagné de Yue, Konoka, Setsuna, Asuna, Yuna et Chao, le but du groupe aujourd'hui allait être de réussir la téléportation des habitants en sécurité avant l'arrivée de l'armée humaine déjà bien avancée.

En arrivant dans la ville, le groupe se sépara en deux parties. Alors que Setsuna et Konoka allèrent convaincre le grand-père de cette dernière, Konoemon, de retirer ses magiciens du front pour aller se mettre en sureté, la ville étant perdue, le reste de l'Ala Alba présent entamait d'ores et déjà le rassemblement des habitants sur la place de l'Arbre Monde afin de procéder à l'évacuation. Il ne restait que peu de temps.

Néanmoins, Negi et Chao s'éclipsèrent rapidement. Le Springfied avait insisté pour amener sa fille avec lui pour soi-disant lui montrer ce qu'il considérait comme un des lieux les plus importants de sa vie. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait raconté à l'Ala Alba.

Dans l'esprit de Negi, l'évacuation des habitants était un objectif important, mais pas le principal. Il arriva à l'entrée d'un petit bois qu'il traversa à toute allure en prenant sa fille dans ses bras afin de gagner du temps. Chao était gênée de se faire trimballer ainsi par son père alors qu'elle avait déjà neuf ans, mais elle ne protesta pas, comprenant que le temps était compté.

Ils atteignirent alors une rivière que Negi sauta sans se préoccuper du pont pourtant proche qui l'enjambait pour atterrir à proximité d'une splendide maison faite de bois qui s'accordait parfaitement au décor forestier qui l'entourait.

Admirant la splendeur de la demeure, Chao aperçut alors sur la Veranda une fille aux longs cheveux blonds, qui semblait avoir son âge, en train de feuilleter rapidement un épais livre en étant affalée sur une chaise longue. Elle voulut demander à son père qui était cette personne, mais elle s'étonna de voir que ce dernier tremblait de tout son corps, et que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

La jeune fille dans la maison reposa son ouvrage et posa ses grands yeux bleus sur le magicien qui venait de faire irruption sur sa propriété, avant de fixer à son tour Chao qui manqua de peu de s'effondrer au sol devant la force de ce regard. Elle sentit immédiatement que la personne qui lui faisait face n'était pas une petite fille ordinaire.

La petite blonde vêtue de noir s'approcha des deux Springfield en affichant un sourire heureux et s'arrêta à moins d'un pas de Negi qu'elle continuait de regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu as bien grandi, gamin… dit alors Evangeline à son élève qui tomba à genoux devant elle en larme, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Maitre… Lâcha Negi en tentant de se blottir contre le corps de la jeune fille comme l'aurait fait un enfant contre celui de sa mère.

- Tu es parti longtemps, gamin… continua la Vampire en frottant la tête de l'homme. Mais tu n'as pas beaucoup changé en 20 ans… Toujours en train de pleurer.

- Je suis tellement désolé Maitre ! S'excusa Negi sans la lâcher. Je vous avais fait la promesse de vous libérer, et je n'ai jamais pu la tenir, je vous ai laissé seule pendant si longtemps…

Evangeline laissa le Springfield pendant encore quelques instants, profitant elle aussi de ce moment. Néanmoins en voyant le regard complètement perdu de la petite chinoise qui observait la scène, la Mc Dowell estima que son élève avait assez abusé de la tendresse d'une magicienne des ténèbres.

- Un peu de tenue ! Cria tout à coup Evangeline, ce qui eu pour conséquence de mettre Negi au garde à vous en un instant. Essaye de ne pas paraitre trop ridicule devant ta fille, acheva alors la vampire.

Chao avait souvent entendu son père parlant de son maitre. Il en avait peur comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte faisant face à un géant. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que cette personne serait en fait une petite fille qui ne paraissait pas plus vieille qu'elle.

- Comment savez-vous que je suis sa fille ? Demanda tout à coup Chao qui venait de remarquer qu'Evangeline semblait être au courant de leur lien de parenté.

- Lorsque tu cherchais à comprendre pourquoi ton père pleurait comme un bébé, j'ai vu que tu avais le même visage que lui quand il était enfant et qu'il cherchait à comprendre ce que je lui enseignais. De plus, j'ai une raison de penser que le gamin vient me voir aujourd'hui avec quelqu'un partageant le même sang que lui, gamine.

- Maitre, elle s'appelle Chao. Tenta d'intervenir Negi comme pour faire des présentations entre sa fille et son maitre.

- Il semble que ce soit Ku-Fei qui ait remporté la bataille malgré les nombreuses prétendantes… répondit Evangeline en observant les traits chinois de la petite Springfield. Tu sais que ton père avait un sacré succès auprès des filles, gamine.

Le visage de Chao s'empourpra immédiatement. Elle savait que la moitié des femmes de l'Ala Alba avaient eu un faible pour son père plus jeune, et elle avait eu vent de quelques situations qu'elle n'osait pas s'imaginer. Negi était lui aussi devenu tout rouge car il pouvait pour sa part parfaitement se souvenir des dites scènes.

L'embarras des deux Springfield fit rire aux éclats Evangeline. Lors de l'entrainement du fils du Thousand Master il y a déjà 20 ans, voir le jeune garçon rougir de honte pour un oui ou pour un non l'amusait déjà beaucoup. Elle n'allait pas rater l'occasion de faire la même chose avec sa fille dont le visage rougeoyant était bien plus distrayant. Néanmoins, elle n'allait pas pouvoir en profiter bien longtemps.

- Je refuse. Déclara tout à coup Evangeline en éliminant toute trace de bonne humeur de son visage pour prendre son ton impartial.

- Maitre ? Interrogea Negi qui n'avait pas suivit le fil de ses pensées.

- Mahora est sur le point d'être rasé, soit par le Cosmo Entelecheia, soit par les humains n'est-ce pas ? Repris Evangeline. Avec ma forme humaine, je ne pourrais pas me défendre. Si tu es venu ici avec ta fille, c'est que tu veux me libérer de ma malédiction.

- Une malédiction ? demanda Chao alors que son père baissait les yeux vers le sol comme un enfant qui venait de faire une bêtise.

- Cela remonte il y a longtemps, expliqua la vampire. Il y a 35 ans, ton grand-père, le Thousand Master, m'a arrêté dans mes méfaits en me lançant une malédiction qui retiendrait mes pouvoirs et m'obligerait à rester à Mahora pour le restant de mon existence. Je ne devais rester que quatre ans dans cet état, mais il n'a jamais pu venir me libérer…

- Mais pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que mon père lève cette malédiction s'il en est capable ? S'enquerra la jeune Springfield.

- Pour lever la malédiction lancée par Nagi Springfield moi-même, il faut que je boive une grande quantité de sang de ce magicien. Ton père pense que je pourrais me libérer si je bois assez de son sang et du tien.

Chao eut tout d'abord un choc d'apprendre que son père comptait la vider de son sang, mais elle mit un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées pour penser à ses motivations. Elle a eu la preuve qu'Evangeline était une personne très importante pour lui, et la vampire était sans nul doute la magicienne la plus puissante des deux mondes. S'ils pouvaient la libérer, ils pourraient peut-être réussir à arrêter la guerre et sauver tout le monde…

- Prenez mon sang ! Déclara Chao en relevant sa manche et en tendant son bras vers la vampire.

- Maitre, laissez-moi vous sauver ! Fit à son tour Negi en imitant sa fille.

- Les Springfield sont décidément très têtus... constata Evangeline en soupirant avant de faire signe à ses deux invités de la suivre à l'intérieur de la maison.

Chao fut étonnée par le nombre de poupée qui décorait la demeure. Partout où elle posait ses yeux elle pouvait apercevoir des marionnettes. Une d'entre elle attira plus particulièrement son attention. Munie d'un sabre, la petite chose aux cheveux verts semblait la suivre du regard.

- Petite ! Porte-moi ! Cria tout à coup la marionnette ce qui fait sursauter la jeune Springfield.

Negi rassura Chao et lui expliqua que cette marionnette parlante était Chachazero. Une marionnette aux services d'Evangeline depuis des siècles, mais qui était dans l'impossibilité de bouger sans les pouvoirs de son maitre. Il ajouta également qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle obéisse aux ordres du petit être de bois.

- Je sais que nous avons peu de temps, commença Evangeline en arrivant devant le Diorama, une sphère qui contenait une autre dimension dont le temps s'écouler 24 fois plus vite que dans la réalité normale. Mais nous devons aller à l'intérieur du Diorama pendant au moins une heure. Je ne pourrais pas sucer votre sang sans mes crocs.

La Mc Dowell téléporta à l'intérieur de la sphère ses deux invités après avoir patienter quelques secondes le temps pour Chao de se saisir de Chachazero.

A peine arrivé à l'intérieur du Diorama, Chao n'eut pas le temps d'admirer l'immense palais qui se dressait sous ses yeux que son père l'attrapa pour l'envoyer à plusieurs mètres. La jeune Springfield allait s'écraser sur le sol, n'étant pas encore capable de prouesse aérienne, mais son visage s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du sol.

- HinHin… Le gamin a plus de réflexe qu'avant… commenta Chachazero qui avait rattrapé la petite fille avant de la poser doucement sur le sol.

Chao regarda en direction de son père. Ce dernier saignait de l'épaule, écorchée par un des pics de glace était apparu sur le sol dans le but clair de les embrocher.

- Ha ha ha haha ! Riait aux éclats Evangeline qui s'était envolée à plusieurs mètres du sol et qui libérait une puissance magique hors du commun. Voila le marché, gamin ! Si tu me bats, je te laisse me sauver. Dans le cas contraire, tu obéiras à l'ordre que je te donnerais.

Chao pensait que son père aller protester, refusant le marché proposé par son maitre, ne voulant surement pas risquer la vie de celle-ci pour un marché stupide. Mais elle eut la surprise de voir que le fils du Thousand Master se mettre à rire à son tour avant de sourire à pleine dent en direction d'Evangeline.

- Oui, Maitre ! Déclara-t-il en libérant sa puissance magique. Je vais vous montrer ce que je suis devenu pendant ces années !

- Je n'attends que ça, gamin ! Répondit Evangeline. _Lic Lac La Lac__ Lilac, _commença à incanter Evangeline en faisant apparaitre une immense sphère de glace au dessus de sa tête : _Malleus Aquilonis ! _

L'immense boule de glace frappa en un instant l'endroit ou se trouvait Negi. Chachazero attrapa Chao et l'éloigna du lieu de l'impact pour éviter que les débris de glace ne la réduisent en charpie. La jeune fille restée bouche-bée devant une attaque d'une telle envergure lancée en un instant, et cherchait son père du regard.

- _Raika Hoken !_ lança Negi qui refit son apparition dans les airs aux côtés d'Evangeline qui esquiva facilement l'attaque avant de mettre un peu de distance entre elle et son élève. Les bras de Negi s'étaient illuminés de runes blanches alors que son corps s'était mis à briller.

- Oh… fit Evangeline en observant le magicien. Quelle surprise… La Magia Erebea… Et tu ne te transformes même pas en monstre. Tu t'es donc plongé dans les mêmes ténèbres que moi.

- J'utiliserais tout ce que vous m'avez appris pour vous vaincre, Maitre. Déclara Negi en s'apprêtant à passer la vitesse supérieure.

Troisième partie :

- _Ras tel ma scir magister…_ Commença à incanter Negi alors qu'une boule de foudre commencer à se former dans le creux de sa main. _Emittam et Stagnet : Milles éclairs ! Compl…_

Avant d'avoir pu finir son incantation, Negi vit apparaitre son maitre dans son champ de vision. Evangeline lui assena un puissant coup de pied en pleine tête qui envoya le Springfield en contrebas contre le flanc de la tour sur laquelle reposait le pont qui reliait le palais à la zone d'arrivée.

Le mage n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre qu'une décharge électrique surpuissante le frappa de plein fouet, le faisant complètement traverser l'édifice cette fois-ci avant de tomber dans la mer.

- _Hache foudroyante… _commenta Evangeline en voyant disparaitre son élève au fond des eaux. Je suis assez déçue gamin, continua-t-elle en se posant auprès de Chao qui ne ratait pas une miette du spectacle. Je pensais que tu aurais un peu plus de répondant…

Au moment où la vampire finissait sa phrase, un immense tourbillon apparu dans la mer. Des éclairs sortir de l'eau pour frapper dans toutes les directions au hasard. Au centre de ce maelstrom, Negi apparaissait petit à petit, reprenant lentement de la hauteur. Son corps semblait être devenu la foudre elle-même.

_- Complexio : Raiten Taisou. _Finit-il par dire en se posant à quelques centimètres de son maitre avant de poser les yeux sur sa fille.

- On s'éloigne ! Ordonna Chao à Chachazero qui ne comptait pas bouger dans un premier temps, prête à en découdre aux côtés de sa maitresse.

La marionnette fut surprise quand la fille de Negi finit par l'attraper dans ses bras et à s'enfuir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait en direction du palais, en essayant de trouver un endroit qui lui permettrait d'observer le combat sans risquer de se retrouver au milieu de deux sorts.

- Je vois… Tu absorbes tes milles éclairs pour transformer en un corps qui aurait les propriétés de la foudre… déclara Evangeline avant d'adresser à Negi un coup de poing qui l'envoya instantanément au sol. Ce sort est assez inutile si tu ne restes pas sous ta forme de foudre tout le temps, acheva la Vampire.

Negi était surpris d'avoir du encaisser une attaque si facilement. Le Raiten Taisou faisait parti de ses cartes maitresses. Et même s'il n'était pas encore à fond, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Evangeline lui fasse la leçon comme s'il n'était encore qu'un gamin de 10 ans.

Utilisant les capacités procurées par son sort, Negi se déplaça à la vitesse de l'éclair aux côtés d'Evangeline qui reçut son coup de coude et fut projetée dans les airs. Ne voulant pas laisser passer une telle occasion, le Springfield la rattrapa, mais au moment de lui asséner une nouvelle attaque, il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir un immense sourire sadique sur le visage de son maitre.

Evangeline avait anticipé son mouvement, et lui attrapa le bras droit avant de passer derrière Negi, lui privant ainsi toute possibilité de déplacement à moins de se briser le membre.

- Ce Raiten Taisou incomplet dont tu es si fier ne te sert plus à rien, gamin. Murmura Evangeline à l'oreille de son élève alors qu'une lame lumineuse apparaissait sur son bras.

L'épée de condamnation se rapprochant dangereusement de sa gorge, le Springfield de décida à réagir. De sa main libre il envoya plusieurs flèches de lumières dont il courba la trajectoire afin de pouvoir frapper son maitre dans le dos. Evangeline lâche un soupir alors qu'elle relâchait Negi pour esquiver l'attaque, pendant que ce dernier se téléportait à bonne distance de son maitre.

Le Springfield pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir alors qu'Evangeline s'amusait à éviter gracieusement les sagitta Magica. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fonce tête baissé comme il venait de le faire, c'était un pur suicide. Il allait devoir utiliser une feinte avant d'asséner un coup surpuissant.

- _Ras tel ma scir magister_, commença Negi en faisant apparaitre une immense lance de lumière au dessus de lui._ Raijinsou Titanoktonon : Lance divine de lumière pourfendeuse de titan._

- Oh… Commenta Evangeline. Tu abandonnes le combat au corps à corps dirait-on… Penses-tu que ta lance pourra m'atteindre ? Finit-elle par demander alors que son élève lui expédia son attaque.

La Vampire jaugea la puissance de la lance qui s'approchait d'elle à grande vitesse. Elle comprit que ce sort était d'un très haut niveau, preuve que le gamin avait finit par devenir un mage de très grande valeur. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour la vaincre. L'épée de condamnation toujours active, elle trancha proprement la lance de lumière qui s'évapora sans laisser de trace.

Avant de pouvoir faire le moindre commentaire à Negi, Evangeline aperçut son élève à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il avait suivi la trajectoire de la lance qui émettait suffisamment de lumière pour masquer son approche, même sous le Raiten Taisou. Le Springfield posa sa main gauche sur la poitrine de son maitre avant de relâcher toute la puissance magique qu'il avait accumulé dans son corps.

- _Milles Eclairs !_ Hurla-t-il en expédiant son sort le plus puissant à bout portant à son maitre.

La foudre frappa Evangeline de plein fouet. La lumière dégagée fut si intense que Negi s'éloigna de quelques mètres afin d'éviter d'être aveugler. Il espérait que cette attaque vienne à bout de la Vampire, mais garder une distance de sécurité n'était jamais stupide.

- Hin hin hin… Ce n'était vraiment pas mauvais, gamin. Déclara Evangeline en réapparaissant à la vue de son élève. Tu as réussi à m'impressionner ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Utiliser une attaque dévastatrice comme un leurre pour en utiliser une autre qui serait sur de m'atteindre, c'était vraiment une bonne idée.

Negi fut stupéfié de voir que son maitre, était complètement indemne. Elle n'avait même pas ne serait-ce qu'une petite égratignure, alors que son sort l'avait pourtant touché à bout portant.

Néanmoins, voir que son maitre n'avait rien perdu de son invincibilité durant ces années fit sourire Negi. Ce combat était comme s'il s'entrainait à nouveau comme lorsqu'il était petit, et ce sentiment de nostalgie lui fit oublier sa perte de confiance soudaine. Il devait absolument la vaincre pour pouvoir la sauver.

_- __Sinistra Emissa Stagnet Chilipl Astrape, Dextra Emissa Stagnet Chilipl Astrape. Duplex Complexio ! Raiten Taisou 2__. _

Maintenant, il ne se retiendrait plus. Il devait aller encore au-delà du Raiten Taisou 2. Negi ne se contenta pas de prendre sa forme de foudre permanente due à l'absorption du sort Milles éclairs à deux reprises. Il laissa la Magia Erebea avoir de plus en plus d'emprise sur son corps, à tel point que son apparence se fit de plus en plus démoniaque.

Ses mains se transformèrent en griffes acérées, une queue tout aussi tranchante fit son apparition dans le bas de son dos alors que des cornes poussaient sur sa tête. La foudre blanche changea tout à coup de couleur pour passer à un noir profond. Negi poussa la transformation jusqu'à la limite de la perte de contrôle. Si sa conscience vacillait ne serait-ce qu'un instant il se transformerait définitivement en démon.

_- Epée de condamnation… _Lâcha Negi en faisant apparaitre une épée noire sur son bras droit avant de se lancer à l'assaut de son maitre.

Evangeline n'avait pas bougé durant la transformation de son élève. Elle ne voulait pas l'interrompre alors qu'il était en train d'atteindre le sommet de son art. Elle avait ressenti une grande fierté quand le Springfield avait finalement fait surgir à son tour l'épée de condamnation.

La vampire para la première attaque avec sa propre épée, ramenant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Negi, elle lui sourit avant de lui décocher un coup de pied que le garçon bloqua dans sa main libre.

Le Springfield expédia son maitre en direction du sol. La vampire s'écrasa sur la plage sans avoir pu rétablir sa trajectoire. L'épée de condamnation toujours active, elle pu parer à la dernière seconde l'immense lance noire qui manqua de peu de la traverser de part en part.

Evangeline n'eut nul besoin de se relever, car Negi la frappa avec son pied avant de la poursuivre dans les airs alors que des éclairs noirs tourbillonnaient autour de sa main gauche.

- _Nivis Tempestas Obscurans ! _Lâcha tout à coup Evangeline avant que son élève ne puisse la rejoindre.

La tempête de neige et de ténèbres atteignit le Springfield, mais se dernier ne s'en soucia même pas. Disparaissant dans un éclair, il réapparut dans le dos de son maitre qui arrêta la main porteuse de l'épée de condamnation de Negi avant de se faire embrocher. Elle ne put néanmoins faire contre le direct de gauche qui l'atteignit en plein visage.

- _Raika Hoken !_ Décocha le fils du Thousand Master en expédiant son maitre au fond de l'océan, comme l'avait fait cette dernière au début de l'affrontement.

- Papa ! Tu as gagné ! Cria tout à coup Chao en sortant de sa cachette. Mais son père ne lui répondit pas, il fixait l'endroit où Evangeline avait disparu. Il… il a gagné n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la petite fille à Chachazero qui se contentait de ricaner.

Comme pour répondre à la Springfield, la mer se changea entièrement en glace. Evangeline surgit de ce désert glacé avant de se poser habilement à sa surface. Elle prit quelques instants pour essuyer le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre avant d'éclater de rire.

- Ha ha ha ha ! C'était génial gamin ! Tu es devenu fort ! Commença la Mc Dowell avant de calmer son hilarité. Tu as poussé la Magia Erebea jusqu'à l'extrême limite, ce qui te confère une force qui te permet de rivaliser avec moi. Je suis fière de toi.

- Merci, Maitre. Répondit Negi sans pour autant relâcher la tension qui régnait dans son corps. Il ne l'avait pas encore vaincu, il ne devait pas perdre sa forme de démon maintenant.

- Néanmoins, continua Evangeline. Tu es encore loin, très loin de me surpasser. Je vais devoir devenir un peu sérieuse si je veux te faire perdre l'envie de me sauver.

Le Springfield se prépara à faire face à son maitre qui avait décidé de se battre pour de bon. Il ne la perdit pas une seconde du regard alors qu'elle se contentait de montrer son bras droit à son élève.

Ce dernier lâcha un cri d'exclamation en apercevant tout à coup des runes qu'il connaissait si bien apparaitre sur le bras de son maitre avant de se répandre sur tout son corps.

- Magia Erebea… Lâcha le Springfield qui comprenait qu'il allait avoir un très sérieux problème quand son Maitre aurait achevé sa transformation.

- C'est moi qui aie créé cette technique, gamin. Déclara Evangeline. Tu ne pensais pas que tu aurais à m'affronter sans avoir à y faire face ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant danser une boule de glace au dessus de sa main. _Lic Lac La Lac__ Lilac Cosmica catastrophae… _

Le Springfield sentit la peur qui le gagnait avec de plus en plus d'intensité. Il connaissait le sort qu'elle allait absorber. C'était avec celui-ci qu'elle avait vaincu en un seul coup un démon à Kyoto dont la puissance aurait pu donner du fil à retordre à son père. Sa puissance était au minimum équivalente à celle des milles éclairs.

- _Complexio ! _Cria Evangeline en assimilant la puissance de son attaque dans son propre corps.

La glace se mit à recouvrir le corps de la Vampire à la façon d'une robe élégante. Quelques stalactites firent leur apparition sur ses bras mais son apparence ne changea que très peu, contrairement aux transformations de Negi.

La banquise qu'elle avait formée un peu plus tôt se brisa, et les nombreux éclats de glaces se mirent à danser tout autour d'elle, attendant le bon vouloir de leur maitresse pour se déchainer sur la cible qu'elle aurait choisi.

- _Empress Glacies._ Déclara Evangeline juste avant que son courroux ne se déchaine sur Negi.

Chao eut du mal à suivre les évènements. La glace volait dans tous les sens, et frappait son père avec une telle force que même sa forme de démon ne suffisait pas à encaisser les coups.

Elle regardait Evangeline qui n'avait pas du tout bouger depuis sa transformation et qui se contentait de voir son élève lutter péniblement contre son pouvoir, sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de lever le petit doigt.

La jeune Springfield était totalement fascinée par la puissance de la Vampire. Elle n'osait pas imaginé quelle puissance elle pourrait déployer si elle décidait d'aller elle-même au contact.

La Magia Erebea. Il fallait absolument qu'elle apprenne à l'utiliser pour devenir aussi forte qu'elle. Avec un tel pouvoir, elle pourrait facilement payer sa dette envers Setsuna qui avait payé un lourd tribu pour la sauver. Non, cela ne suffirait pas. La petite fille voulait surpasser Evangeline à l'aide de ce pouvoir.

- C'est ta défaite, gamin. Décida Evangeline en se rapprochant de son élève qui avait finalement perdu sa forme de démon avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration, et une fumée noire se dégageait de son corps. L'homme suait à grosse goutte, des fissures apparurent sur son corps.

- Tu en as trop fait… reprit la Vampire en prenant le fils du Thousand Master contre elle. Aussitôt, les émanations noires quittèrent le corps de Negi pour pénétrer dans celui d'Evangeline. Lorsqu'elle relâche finalement son élève, ce dernier ne gardait plus aucune séquelle de son combat.

- Comment… ? S'interrogea Negi en passant ses mains sur son propres corps pour être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- Tu y arriveras toi aussi, répondit Evangeline. Il suffit d'absorber la Magia Erebea, en utilisant la Magia Erebea. Puis il te suffit de dissiper la force ainsi acquise. Néanmoins il ne faut pas utiliser ce procédé très souvent, car il est épuisant, même pour moi.

Negi allait remercier son maitre pour cette nouvelle leçon, et ce combat au cours duquel il avait finalement beaucoup appris. Mais il se ravisa et son visage se fit bien plus sombre. Il avait perdu. Chao rejoint les deux magiciens avec Chachazero quelques instants plus tard, mais elle ne put rien faire pour remonter le moral de son père.

- Bien gamin. Tu as donc perdu. Commença Evangeline. Selon notre marché, non seulement tu ne pourras pas me sauver, mais tu devras en plus obéir à mon dernier ordre.

- Oui, Maitre… Répondit Negi sans aucun enthousiasme.

- Tue-moi. Ordonna Evangeline ce qui arracha un cri de stupeur aux deux Springfield. Utilise l'épée de condamnation que je t'ai apprise. Et transperce-moi le cœur avec. Mon immortalité ne suffira pas pour survivre à ce coup.

- Mais maitre ! Protesta Negi. Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne veux pas faire ça ! Finit-il par hurler. Je suis venu pour vous sauver ! Et vous me demander de vous tuer ! Je refuse !

- J'en ai assez, gamin… Lâcha la vampire dans un soupir.

- Maitre…

- J'ai déjà vécu longtemps, très longtemps. Reprit-elle. Ma vie fut dénuée de sens. J'ai commencé à remercier mon immortalité lorsque j'ai rencontré ton père, mais il ne reviendra plus maintenant.

Negi ne préféra pas répondre à cette dernière affirmation. C'était la vérité. Nagi Springfield avait disparu l'année de sa naissance sans laisser de trace. Il avait eu à peine assez de force pour apparaitre à son fils quand il était enfant, et n'avait jamais refais surface depuis. Evangeline n'avait plus rien à espérer.

- Et finalement, continua Evangeline, tu es apparu dans l'académie de Mahora. Je pensais que j'avais la chance de me sortir de ma situation mais… La vampire marqua une pause. Son visage avait rougi mais elle reprit malgré tout. Je me suis finalement pris d'affection pour ce gamin que tu étais alors. Et j'ai décidé de t'entrainer et de t'éduquer pour faire de toi un grand magicien…

- Mais vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à m'apprendre ! Protesta Negi. C'est vous qui m'avez élevé Maitre ! Je ne veux pas que vous disparaissiez maintenant !

- C'est dans l'ordre des choses, gamin. Coupa Evangeline. Les parents disparaissent avant leurs enfants. Je ne veux pas te voir mourir toi, puis ta fille, pour ensuite continuer à vivre indéfiniment seule. La dernière chose que je voulais voir était l'homme que tu es devenu. Je l'ai vu, j'en suis fière. Je peux partir, maintenant.

Negi voulu protester une nouvelle fois, mais le visage de son maitre l'en dissuada. Pour la première fois, Evangeline avait l'air parfaitement en paix. Le Springfield fit apparaitre l'épée de condamnation sur sa main droite et s'apprêta à frapper.

- Papa ! Cria Chao qui comptait bien arrêter son père, mais le regard déterminé de celui-ci coupa net à ses contestations. Chachazero sauta des bras de la petite fille pour se positionner aux côtés de son maitre malgré la main de la Springfield qui tenta de la retenir.

- Ne détourne pas les yeux Chao. Ordonna Negi. Tu assistes aujourd'hui à la fin de la plus grande de toute les magiciennes après avoir pu voir toute sa puissance. Jamais plus tu n'assisteras à un tel évènement.

- Assez parlé gamin ! Déclara Evangeline. Montre-moi que tu es bien mon digne successeur ! Un mage noir qui prend la vie du maitre qu'il l'a formé après un dernier affrontement !

- Oui, Maitre ! Répondit Negi en frappant avec son épée dans le cœur d'Evangeline qui cracha immédiatement un flot de sang alors que son visage se fit bien plus pale. La vampire s'effondra en avant, rattrapé par Negi qui la serra dans ses bras alors que la vie de son maitre s'éteignait.

- Adieu, mon petit… murmura Evangeline. Au même instant, Chachazero tomba au sol. Le pouvoir magique de la Mc Dowell ne lui parvenait plus, son contrat était arrivé à son terme, tout comme son existence.

Negi se mit à pleurer alors qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras le corps sans vie d'Evangeline. Respectant sa dernière volonté, il avait abattu son maitre de sa propre main.

Lorsque Chao vient finalement se serrer à son tour contre son père, le sortant de sa torpeur, ce dernier lui demander de s'écarter. Il déposa le corps d'Evangeline sur le sable, et s'éloigna de quelques mètres.

- _Ras Tel Ma Scir, Magister._ Commença à incanter le fils du Thousand Master. _Gellidus Capulus. _

Un cercueil de Glace vint alors envelopper la dépouille d'Evangeline et Chachazero. Après s'être assuré que la glace qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser ne fondrait jamais, Negi grava le nom de son maitre à la surface du cercueil.

- Nous allons devoir rester ici encore une vingtaine d'heures Chao. Lança Negi à sa fille. Une seule heure se sera déroulé à l'extérieur, ne t'inquiète pas. Profites-en pour réfléchir à ce que tu as vu.

Pour la petite fille, c'était déjà tout décidé. Peu importe ce que cela lui couterait, elle apprendrait la Magia Erebea. Si elle voulait se rendre utile, et marcher dans les traces de son père et d'Evangeline, c'était indispensable. Peu lui importait si elle devait subir le même sort que la Vampire.

La journée finit par de s'écouler alors que Chao réfléchissait au moyen de surpasser Evangeline. Negi et elle ressortirent du Diorama, et eurent la surprise de voir que les alentours de la maison s'étaient transformés en un véritable brasier.

Les deux mages s'envolèrent au dessus de la cime des arbres, pour voir que c'était l'ensemble de Mahora qui s'était embrasé. Negi aperçut les armées humaines aux portes de la ville, mais ce n'était pas eux qui avaient pu déclencher une telle catastrophe.

- Père, attention ! Avertit Chao en tirant le fils du Thousand Master en arrière, ce qui lui permit d'éviter une flèche de flamme qui mit le feu à un nouvel arbre derrière lui.

Suivant des yeux la trajectoire qu'avait prise l'attaque jusqu'à son origine, Negi eut la surprise de voir que cette attaque n'avait pas été ciblé. Des milliers de traits enflammés frappaient au hasard dans tous les sens, créant un véritable océan de flamme qui s'en prenait à toute la ville.

Au centre de cet enfer, se trouvait Yuna Akashi.

Quatrième Partie : 

Tout s'était déroulé en moins d'une heure. Konoka retenait ses larmes, elle ne devait pas sombrer maintenant. Au milieu de l'enfer de flamme qu'avait déclenché Yuna, elle était le seul rempart qui permettait aux habitants de Mahora de survivre.

Lorsque l'Akashi avait craqué, la Konoe avait pu juste à temps rassembler les habitants sur la place de l'arbre monde. Et même si beaucoup d'entre eux étaient des magiciens, leurs pouvoirs se révélèrent complètement inutile pour contrer les flammes de Yuna. Konoka, utilisant ses immenses pouvoirs, avait réussi à lever un bouclier couvrant l'ensemble de la place, mais elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme, d'autant plus que la rage de celle qui crée les enfers ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer.

- Kono-chan ! Appela Setsuna depuis la bordure extérieure du bouclier afin que la jeune femme ouvre un passage pour la laisser entrer dans la zone en sécurité.

Accompagnée d'Asuna, la Sakurazaki était parti faire un dernier tour afin d'être sur que plus personne ne restait dans cet enfer. Elles étaient revenues en transportant un corps déjà sans vie. Elles savaient déjà qu'elle était morte, mais elles avaient mis beaucoup de temps à la retrouver dans les décombre.

La princesse du crépuscule ôta la cape qu'elle portait alors que Setsuna déposait le corps sur le sol. Elles ne purent retenir leurs larmes alors que Yue disparaissait sous le tissu. Néanmoins le visage de l'Ayase dans la mort semblait calme et serein, une chose que personne n'avait vu depuis des années.

L'Ala Alba était arrivé en retard. Voila pourquoi la situation avait dégénérée. A peine Konoemon averti que l'armée humaine traversait déjà le pont, avec leurs chars, leurs soldats et quelques appareils de reconnaissances qui survolaient Mahora.

Asuna ne paniqua pas devant cette situation. Elle ordonna au reste du groupe de procéder au rassemblement des habitants sur la place de l'arbre monde le plus rapidement possible sans se soucier de l'arrivé des humains, car les retenir n'entrainerait qu'une perte de temps et la mise en danger des civils.

Ecoutant les consignes de la princesse du crépuscule, Yuna, Konoka et Setsuna parvenaient à coordonner les mouvements de foule afin que l'évacuation se fasse le plus rapidement possible.

Cela était sans compter l'intervention de Yue.

_- Fulguratio Albicans ! _Lança la magicienne afin de faire exploser l'hélicoptère de reconnaissance qui était passé à proximité d'elle.

L'Ayase ne s'arrêta pas la. Ignorant complètement ce qui se passait aux alentours, elle continua d'attaquer les forces humaines avec les sorts les plus puissants dont elle disposait.

Alors qu'elle fonçait à travers les rues, Yue fit apparaitre une gigantesque épée dans sa main grâce à laquelle elle tranche nombre de soldats qui avaient tenté de l'arrêter. La magicienne était entrée dans une véritable folie meurtrière.

Elle avait tout perdu. Yue avait compris depuis quelques temps déjà que sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Tout ce qui lui restait était le sentiment de haine, haine qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à faire ressentir à tout ceux qui se montrerait hostile face à elle.

L'Ayase était pratiquement revenue à l'entrée du pont. Ce qu'on pouvait voir derrière était un véritable carnage. La magicienne regarda les lignes de défenses humaines avec un sourire fou. Qu'ils fassent un pas en avant, et elles les élimineraient tous.

Oui, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Sa vie ne s'était résumée qu'à un lamentable échec. Ses meilleures amies étaient mortes. Et chaque jour elle voyait l'homme dont elle était amoureuse s'épanouir aux côtés de sa femme et de sa fille. Malgré le malheur qui accablait l'Ala Alba, Yue savait que Negi était heureux grâce à Ku-Fei et Chao. Elle n'avait plus rien à espérer.

Après un temps d'hésitation, Yue eut la joie de voir qu'un des chars sur le pont avait finalement fait feu dans sa direction. C'était parfait, se dit-elle en esquivant facilement l'obus debout sur son balai. Elle allait pouvoir continuer de se battre. Avec un peu de chance, elle allait pouvoir en finir ici.

L'Ayasa se jeta directement au milieu des lignes armées. Elle n'utilisait plus aucun sort, se servant de sa magie simplement pour renforcer les capacités de son corps et son arme. Elle se contentait de tailler tout ce qui trouvait près d'elle.

- YUE ! Hurla Konoka qui apparue, portée par Asuna et suivie de près par Setsuna sur le toit d'un bâtiment alors que son amie était à présent sur le grand pont. Arrête-ça je t'en prie ! Tu ne dois pas les tuer ! Ils sont innocents ! Fini par lâcher la Konoe alors qu'elle sautait au sol pour soigner les soldats qui semblaient encore pouvoir être sauvés.

- A quoi bon continuer ? Répondit l'Ayase en tranchant un homme qui avait tiré inutilement dans sa direction, sa balle classique déviée par le bouclier de la magicienne. Je n'ai plus rien à espérer ! Je n'ai aucun avenir ! Autant en finir tout de suite ! Acheva-t-elle en transperçant un nouveau soldat.

- Setsuna, on va la chercher. Lança Asuna à la guerrière Shinmei qui acquiesça et déploya ses ailes pour rejoindre au plus vite l'Ayase.

La Sakurazaki n'eut pas le temps de la rejoindre. Alors qu'elle tendait son unique bras en direction de Yue, cette dernière reçut une balle en pleine tête. Une balle qui avait pu traverser son bouclier. Une balle magique. Setsuna regarda paralyser le corps de son amie qui tombait du pont avant de couler au fond de la rivière.

Asuna regarda dans toutes les directions à la fois. Nulle trace du tireur dans les environs. Elle savait que la personne qui avait portée ce coup était sans doute très loin d'ici, et que ses capacités de tirs lui avaient permis d'atteindre Yue malgré la distance.

- Mana… Murmura Asuna avant de se jeter du pont afin de retrouver le corps de son amie.

Loin cachée sur une colline à proximité de Mahora, Mana Tatsumiya suivit à l'aide de son viseur la princesse du crépuscule qui plongeait à l'eau. La professionnelle qui ne faisait d'habitude pas de sentiment du essuyer une larme qui coulait sur sa joue avant de reprendre son travail qui était la couverture des soldats.

A cause des agissements de Yue, l'attaque des armées humaines commença véritablement. Des canons à longue distance firent pleuvoir les obus sur Mahora dont les bâtiments explosaient un par un ne laissant que des ruines. Oubliant sa peine pour sauver le plus grand monde, Konoka se hâta de rejoindre la place de l'arbre monde.

En chemin, elle croisa le professeur Akashi, le père de Yuna, qui rejoignait lui aussi la place en guidant quelques uns de ses élèves complètement paniqués.

- Papa ! Hurla une voix au dessus du groupe. Yuna était elle aussi venue à la rescousse du petit groupe, et elle avait tout de suite repérer son père parmi eux.

La magicienne de feu avait toujours été très attaché à son père, et voila qu'elle le retrouvait après 20 ans de séparation. Elle vola dans sa direction à toute vitesse alors que de son côté, le professeur Akashi qui semblait émue aux larmes avait bondit pour rejoindre sa fille dans les airs.

Au moment où la famille allait enfin pouvoir se réunir, un tir d'obus frappa le père de Yuna de plein fouet. L'explosion du projectile réduisit complètement en charpie l'homme dont les morceaux de chairs éclaboussèrent sa fille stupéfiée.

- Ahhh…. Papa… ahhhhh…. Bégaya Yuna qui tremblait de tout son corps. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

- FUYEZ ! VITE ! Ordonna Konoka au reste des réfugiés qui avaient eux aussi marqués un temps d'arrêt. La magicienne continua sa route jusqu'à l'arbre monde aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle connaissait Yuna. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qui allait se passer, et la Konoe n'était absolument pas de taille pour l'arrêter.

Toujours dans les airs, l'Akashi regarda ses mains pleines de sang. Son esprit qui s'était déconnecté commençait à nouveau à raisonner petit à petit. Une telle situation lui était déjà arrivée. C'était il y a longtemps… Elle n'avait pas pu la protéger…

Yuna se souvint. Il y a 20 ans, ses mains furent couvertes de sang lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé le corps de Makie qui était morte sous ses yeux. Elle se rappela de la rage qu'elle avait ressentit ce jour la, et elle s'était promis de ne plus laisser cela arriver.

Mais décidément, elle était faible. Ses amies avaient disparues une par une. Et maintenant, son père, qu'elle désirait tant revoir… Avant même d'avoir pu le toucher… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ses parents qui avaient passé leur vie de magister magi à protéger les humains avaient du mourir ainsi sous ses yeux ?

Un nouvel obus s'approchait dangereusement de l'Akashi. Sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre. Il avait complètement fondu avant de la toucher, et les projections qui auraient du atteindre la jeune femme s'étaient vaporiser en un instant.

- C'est de votre faute… Commença Yuna en regardant en direction du pont…

Les humains visaient à présent tous la magicienne qui se tenait dans les airs et qui invoquaient des flammes tout autour d'elle sans s'en rendre compte.

- JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER ! TOUS ! Hurla l'Akashi avant de lever une main au dessus de sa tête._ IGNIS DOMINUS AEGRE !_ _SOLIS ARDENS ABSUMET AGRI CORAM ME_ _! Ô SOLEIL ARDENT, BRULE LES TERRES DEVANT MOI_ ! _SUPERNOVAE !_

Yuna projeta sa main en avant. Les humains se couchèrent tous pour éviter l'attaque de cette magicienne qui ne semblait pas être la pour rire. Néanmoins, il ne s'était rien passé. Certains soldats se mirent à rire, soulagé, en se relevant. Une faible lueur se mit à briller au milieu du pont. Une étincelle minuscule était apparue au milieu des troupes, mais semblait être complètement inoffensive.

- Et maintenant, brulez. Lâcha l'Akashi.

L'étincelle se transforma en un véritable soleil ardent. Une géante rouge avait fait son apparition sur le pont. L'attaque de Yuna fit complètement disparaitre le pont et les rives de la ville. La rivière en contrebas fut instantanément asséchée. Laissant apparaitre Asuna qui avait fait rempart avec son corps pour protéger Setsuna et le corps de Yue derrière elle. Peu importe sa puissance, la magie ne pouvait rien contre la princesse du crépuscule.

De son côté, Yuna ne se calmait pas. Au contraire. Elle venait de perdre l'être qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde, alors elle allait réduire le monde en cendre. En commençant par Mahora. La Magicienne poussa un nouveau hurlement dans les airs avant de positionner ses mains vers le bas.

- _Ignis Dominus Aegre ! CIEL DE FLAMME !_

Les vagues de feu s'abattirent au hasard sur la ville. Non contente de bruler tout ce qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision, Yuna tout en maintenant son sort fit apparaitre des flèches de flammes tout autour d'elle qu'elle expédia aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Rapidement, toute la ville s'embrasa.

Rejoignant la place de l'arbre monde peu après Setsuna et Asuna, Negi et Chao furent mis au courant de la situation par Konoka. Afin de soulager Konoka qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir les attaques de l'Akashi pour protéger les civils, Negi téléporta les habitants vers les ruines de l'association de magie du Kansai comme cela été prévu.

La Konoe pu ainsi réduire la taille du bouclier au strict minimum, afin de protéger seulement Asuna, Setsuna, Negi et Chao. Les magiciens auraient pu quitter la ville pour se mettre à l'abri, mais il fallait absolument calmer Yuna avant qu'elle ne se décide d'aller raser une autre ville.

- Arrêter Yuna… Haha… fit le fils du Thousand Master en lâchant un rire désespéré. Si jamais on s'approche d'elle, on se fera tuer instantanément… Même Fate ordonne la retraite quand elle est dans cet état… Actuellement elle est invincible...

Chao avait déduit la même chose que son père. Accrochée au pan de la robe de Setsuna, elle observait Yuna Akashi qui était pour elle le parfait exemple de la magicienne complètement invincible profitant d'un pouvoir quasi-illimité, et ses flammes lui assuraient une puissance destructive inégalée.

La petite Springfield voulait ses flammes. C'était comme ça qu'elle pourrait devenir plus fort qu'Evangeline où que son père. Si elle apprenait une telle magie, elle pourrait faire en sorte que Setsuna ne se batte plus jamais.

_- Méthode Hien._

La force d'Asuna surgit tout à coup à l'intérieur du bouclier à tel point que ce dernier failli éclater sous la pression exercé par la puissance de la princesse du crépuscule. La Vesperina avait pris la décision d'arrêter Yuna, et quitta le bouclier en le traversant comme s'il n'existait pas.

Aussitôt, les flammes de Yuna se concentrèrent sur l'intruse qui avait osé pénétrer dans leur territoire, mais Asuna ne s'en souciait guère. Le brasier disparaissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. La jeune femme était complètement insensible à toute forme de magie.

Apercevant la silhouette qui s'approchait, Yuna changea de stratégie et dirigea des flammes explosives vers les bâtiments encore debout pour les faire s'effondrer sur son ancienne camarade de classe. Surgissant des décombres, portant des débris pesants plusieurs tonnes comme s'il n'était rien, le visage d'Asuna était lui aussi déformé par la colère.

Durant toute sa vie, Mahora était le seul endroit ou elle avait pu être heureuse. Cette ville abritait les plus beaux souvenirs. Elle ne comptait pas laisser Yuna tout détruire car elle était trop faible de caractère pour encaisser les coups durs.

Voir sa famille se faire abattre, voir ses amis disparaitre sous ses yeux. Se faire arracher les choses les plus précieuses. Asuna avait toujours vécu cela. Quand on a le pouvoir de détruire un monde comme l'avait la princesse du crépuscule, il ne fallait pas se laisser dominer par ses sentiments. Il fallait devenir une coquille toute vide.

Bondissant dans les airs, Asuna attrapa Yuna dans ses bras et la fit s'écraser sur le sol sous elles. Allongée sur la magicienne de feu, la princesse du crépuscule tenté de contenir le brasier qui continuait de s'échapper du corps de l'Akashi. Ce dernier semblait redoublait d'intensité, car l'Akashi redoublait d'effort pour réussir à bruler cette personne qui avait surgi au milieu de ses flammes.

- Arrête ! Hurla Asuna à son amie qui ne l'entendait déjà plus.

- Brule... Brule… Brule… fut la seule réponse donner par la magicienne.

La Vesperina compris que Yuna avait complètement perdu la raison. Elle s'était laissé envahir par la folie. Rassemblant sa force dans sa main, Asuna colla une telle baffe à Yuna que le sol sous elle se brisa.

_- Adeat. _Récita Asuna du crépuscule en se relevant avant de pointer la pointe de son épée sur la gorge de Yuna. Arrête, lui ordonna-t-elle.

L'autorité de la princesse du crépuscule calma momentanément Yuna. Même elle sentait que si elle continuait, elle allait se faire tuer par la Vesperina. Cette idée de mourir ne lui paraissait pourtant pas déplaisante au premier abord, elle comprenait parfaitement le geste de Yue. Mais le regard d'Asuna l'intimida assez pour obéir.

Retenant son flot de magie, Yuna réussit à faire disparaitre les flammes qu'elle avait fait surgir dans toute la ville. Lorsque cela fut fait, elle observa son œuvre. A part l'arbre monde, il ne restait pratiquement rien de la ville dans laquelle elle avait grandi.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… se maudit l'Akashi avant d'éclater en sanglot.

- Rentrons, maintenant. Annonça Asuna en prenant Yuna sur son dos.

Alors que les deux femmes rejoignaient le reste du groupe qui s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux avant que les humains ne relancent leur assaut et que le Cosmo Entelecheia n'arrive, Chao se lança dans leur direction.

- Yuna ! J'ai quelque chose à te demander ! Commença la petite fille à la magicienne qui se laisser poser sur le sol par la princesse du crépuscule.

- Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un comme moi puisse t'être utile… répondit-elle avant de voir les yeux brillants de Chao qui semblait être surexcitée.

- Si ! J'ai besoin de toi. Reprit la petite Springfield en s'inclinant sur le sol. S'il te plait, apprends-moi à utiliser la magie ! Devient mon maitre !

Yuna n'eut pas le temps de donner sa réponse, que les tirs des humains mêlés aux attaques magique du Cosmo Entelecheia bombardèrent la place. Alors que Negi préparait la téléportation, les attaques cessèrent subitement. Le bombardement était stoppé en l'air par un immense bouclier.

- Allez-y, Negi-Sensei. Déclara la personne qui avait fait apparaitre la zone de protection.

- Zazie… Reconnut Negi avant de ramener son groupe à l'association de magie du Kansai.

Deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis ces évènements. Et voila que Chao hurlait de douleur dans le laboratoire d'Hakase alors qu'on tentait de sceller la Magia Erebea qui prenait possession de son corps.

Passant à travers le bouclier qui protégeait l'Ala Alba, Lin s'était jeté sur la jeune fille, ignorant complètement les brulures qui apparaissait partout sur son corps.

- Tiens bon Chao, fit le jeune loup en rejoignant sa partenaire qui se transformait de plus en plus en démon. Je ne vais pas te laisser perdre la raison. Je suis ton partenaire ! Je dois te protéger ! Même si je dois te protéger de toi.

L'Inugami prit alors Chao dans ses bras, et hurla à son tour alors que son corps subissait les flammes incontrôlables de la jeune fille. Tout à coup, le brasier disparut. Lin sentit les griffes de Chao se poser sur son dos, avant qu'elle ne redevienne de simples mains.

Pour la première fois, la Springfield parvenait à maitriser ses flammes déchainées par la Magia Erebea. Le sceau finit par se former, et la magie de la jeune fille disparu complètement de la pièce.

- Chao ! Cria Ku-Fei en accourant vers sa fille pour voir si elle allait bien, mais cette dernière lui fit signe de s'arrêter d'un mouvement de main, préférant largement rester dans les bras de Lin.

- Et voila le travail, commenta ce dernier, le corps fumant.

- Je n'attendais pas moins de mon partenaire ! Répondit Chao en lui souriant avant de s'éloigner vivement du jeune homme en apercevant la silhouette derrière lui.

Natsumi attrapa son fils et le traina jusqu'à Konoka pour qu'il se fasse soigner. Il avait beau dire que ce n'était rien, le jeune loup n'arrivait pas à faire entendre raison à sa mère. Lin se tourna vers son père comme pour chercher de l'aide, mais Kotaro décida de s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible du labo. Natsumi demanda ouvertement pourquoi on l'avait affligé d'un gamin aussi inconscient que son père.

Yuna s'approcha à son tour de Chao qui rassurait Negi et sa mère sur son état, leur assurant qu'elle se sentait parfaitement bien.

- Maitre ! s'exclama la Springfield en remarquant la présence de la femme.

- Alors ? Questionna l'Akashi. Tu les maitrises, tes flammes ?

- _Lever du sceller !_ Commença la jeune fille pour toute réponse. _Last Tale, My Magic Skill Magister ! _

Les runes blanches caractéristiques de la Magia Erebea firent à nouveau leur apparition sur le corps de l'adolescente, mais cette fois-ci elles étaient parfaitement contenue dans son corps, et la Springfield incanta alors deux flèches de flammes qu'elle s'amusa à faire danser autour d'elle.

Yuna contempla alors la magie qu'elle avait apprise à la jeune fille. C'était la première fois que les flammes qu'elles utilisaient ne détruisaient pas tout ce qui se trouvait à portée. L'Akashi sourit à son élève avant de quitter le laboratoire. Des flammes qui dansent… Makie aurait surement adoré.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Tu es notre espoir

**Chapitre 6 : Tu es notre espoir.**

Première partie :

- Mana… Souffla Konoka en regardant la tireuse d'élite sortir du véhicule garé dans le camp de l'Ala Alba. Cette dernière, d'habitude pleine de confiance, hésitait à regarder les autres membres du groupe. Ils savaient qu'elle avait abattu Yue, ils savaient également qu'elle devait le faire. Mais elle avait peur que leur ressentiment la rejette.

Ce jour allait être le plus important de l'histoire de l'Ala Alba. L'arbre monde s'illuminait à nouveau. La puissance magique dégagée sur Mahora allait leur permettre de mettre en application le plan Cassiopée. Ils allaient voyager dans le passé et changer le cours des évènements avant qu'Asuna ne se fasse capturer par le Cosmo Entelecheia.

Grâce à Kazumi, la paix s'était instaurée entre les magiciens et les humains, et c'est conjointement que les deux parties avaient décidé de ce plan d'action, laissant à la renommée Ala Alba le soin de le mettre en application.

La sénatrice Asakura avait pu même obtenir des renforts pour cette opération, et avait envoyé son assistante, Clarisse, à l'association de magie du Kansai pour les présenter au reste du groupe. La bataille qui s'annonçait allait être rude, car le Cosmo Entelecheia avait fait des ruines de Mahora son QG.

Tous les combattants avaient prévu de participer. Negi, Yuna, Ku-Fei, Setsuna, Konoka, Kotaro, Lin et Chao seraient de la partie. Toujours ignorante, l'assistante de Kazumi, Clarisse, avait présenté le premier des deux renforts humains, Mana comme si rien n'était. Sans remarquer le froid que l'apparition de la Tatsumiya avait jeté elle demanda à la seconde personne de sortir du véhicule.

- Voici notre atout numéro 1, commença Clarisse en s'inclinant légèrement devant la personne venant de faire son apparition. Dame Zazie Rainyday, une démone de haut rang qui a voulu nous prêter main forte pour assurer la paix.

- Cela faisait longtemps, Negi-Sensei. Dit-elle avant que Konoka ne se jette dans ses bras.

- Zazieeeeeee ! Cria la Konoe dans directement dans les oreilles de la Rainyday qui ne broncha même pas. Elle semblait garder son calme en toute circonstance et se laisser cajoler par Konoka qui était heureuse de retrouver une de ses anciennes camarades de classes.

- Euh… « Sensei » ? Balbutia Clarisse qui comprenait que sa patronne s'était abstenue de lui expliquer leurs relations une nouvelle fois.

La jeune assistante était tout de même surprise de voir tous les membres de l'Ala Alba se rassembler autour de Zazie qui allait bientôt étouffer si jamais ils ne s'écartaient pas. Ils ne semblaient pas s'être souciés du fait qu'elle soit une démone. Même Lin et Chao avait suivi le mouvement pour s'attrouper autour de la nouvelle venue.

Clarisse se souvint de la raison du manque de méfiance de ces magiciens envers les démons lorsqu'une femme de petite taille aux yeux rouges et cheveux blancs passa devant elle avant de s'arrêter devant Mana. Un des piliers du groupe était elle aussi une démone.

- Bon retour. Commença Setsuna en tendant sa main à la Tatsumiya qui restait à l'écart.

- Je… Hésita la tireuse d'élite devant le bras tendu de son ancienne camarade de chambre. Elle avait abattue une de leurs amies, et personne ne lui faisait de reproche, même Negi finit par lui adresser un sourire alors qu'elle regarda à nouveau le groupe qui relâchait enfin un peu la pression sur Zazie.

- Elle était paisible, continua Setsuna en saisissant de force la main de Mana pour la serrer. C'est sans doute ce qu'elle recherchait, son propre choix.

- Oui… répondit Mana qui finit par sourire à son tour.

L'Ala Alba reprit un peu de son sérieux pour écouter les informations que Clarisse devait leur communiquer. Zazie était restée en mission d'observation à proximité de Mahora après la dernière bataille, et elle avait pu estimer la puissance du Cosmo Entelecheia.

Les ruines de la ville étaient garnies de soldats. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait faire parti de l'élite des magiciens. Sauf exception inattendue, les troupes ne seraient pas un problème à gérer. Néanmoins il allait être impossible de gagner la place de l'arbre monde discrètement, car plusieurs barrières de détections avaient été mise en place pour repérer l'entrée de divers intrus.

Asuna proposa d'utiliser son pouvoir afin de les faire disparaitre, mais Zazie indiqua que le Cosmo Entelecheia avait anticipé ce genre de tactique. Si elle tentait d'annuler la magie de la barrière, une série de pièges viendraient faire exploser le quartier en question. Fate ne semblait pas se soucier de ses hommes sur place, et leur sacrifice semblait valoir la vie des membres de l'Ala Alba à ses yeux.

Malgré les réticences de Negi, le groupe décida d'utiliser un plan très risqué pour mener à bien cet assaut. Ils allaient directement se téléporter auprès de l'arbre monde.

Ce genre de stratégie leur empêcherait de s'assurer une retraite sure, mais cela ne leur serait d'aucune utilité. Ils devaient rejoindre le passé, et dès que cela arriverait, leur présent allait s'en retrouver changer.

D'après les recherches de Chao, il n'y allait pas avoir de paradoxe temporel pour ce monde. Lorsque Negi gagnerait le passé, leur vie allait s'en trouver transformer. Comme si ces 22 dernières années n'avaient jamais existé, vivant une époque dans laquelle le fils du Thousand Master allait pouvoir tous les sauver dans le passé.

Seul Negi devrait conserver ses souvenirs. Et il aura aussi les souvenirs de sa nouvelle vie. Seul le voyageur temporel sera la victime du paradoxe. Quittant son époque, gagnant de nouveaux souvenirs au fur et à mesure de ses actes, et rejoignant son futur une fois que sa nouvelle mémoire lui assurera que sa mission a bien été accomplie.

La cassiopée fut confiée à Chao. Dès leur arrivée sur la place, la montre devrait se mettre en route. Elle allait devoir la régler pour faire un saut temporel de 24 ans dans le passé pendant que le reste du groupe la protègera. Ils se doutaient tous que Fate resterait à son QG avec l'illumination de l'arbre monde, il avait sans doute lui aussi quelque chose de prévu avec une telle puissance magique à sa disposition.

Negi prépara la téléportation du groupe. La fille du magicien se sentait un peu anxieuse devant l'imminence du combat alors qu'un sceau magique faisait son apparition sous leur pied. Mais Ku-Fei vint la rassurer en lui serrant la main, et Lin lui adressa un sourire qui fit disparaitre son appréhension.

Le décor changea. L'association de magie du Kansai disparut pour laisser la place aux ruines de l'académie de Mahora.

_- CIEL DE FLAMME ! _Lança Yuna à toute vitesse en se positionnant devant le reste du groupe qui faisait dos à l'arbre géant.

L'Akashi avait réagit vite et bien. Ses flammes repoussèrent une immense vague aquatique qui aurait du s'abattre sur l'Ala Alba. Negi leva un bouclier à l'arrière du groupe, afin de parer une décharge de foudre qui les visait directement. Le Springfield ne s'attendait pas à de telles attaques dès leur arrivée, surtout utilisant de tels éléments.

- _Nivis Tempestas Obscrurant ! Tempête de neige et de ténèbres !_ Cria Konoka à son tour en envoyant son sort en hauteur, cette fois-ci pour parer une vague de flamme qui tombait sur eux.

La contre-attaque devait être lancée. Setsuna s'envola pour combattre celui qui avait porté l'attaque enflammée alors que Zazie s'était déjà dirigé vers l'utilisateur de foudre. Mana avait déjà l'œil sur la lunette de son sniper et recherchait activement la magicienne d'eau. La Tatsumiya vit passer une ombre à toute allure dans son viseur et ne put l'atteindre avec sa balle. L'ennemi fonçait droit sur eux.

- Yuna ! Cria la tireuse d'élite en direction de la magicienne de flamme, mais elle ne put prévenir l'Akashi à temps.

- Tu es beaucoup trop dangereuse, déclara Fate Averruncus en retirant le pieu de métal dont il s'était servi pour empaler la magicienne de son cadavre.

- MAITRE ! Hurla Chao en se dirigeant vers le corps mais Ku-Fei et Lin la retinrent. Une silhouette faisait son apparition aux cotés de Fate après avoir traversé un portail aquatique. La femme ressemblait énormément au Leader du Cosmo Entelecheia.

- Je suis l'Averruncus de l'eau. Sextum. Annonça-t-elle à l'Ala Alba.

Chao se paralysa de peur en entendant le nom de la femme. Sextum, la sixième ? Fate qui venait d'abattre son maitre, était Tertium, le troisième… La Springfield leva les yeux vers le ciel pour voir Setsuna qui était projeté vers le sol contre lequel elle s'écrasa. La Sakurazaki était très gravement brulée, et ses os avaient été brisés dans la chute.

Konoka se précipita vers elle pour la soigner, et elle manqua de peu de se faire tuer. Zazie avait refait son apparition pour parer le déluge de flamme et de foudre et de feu qui allait s'abattre sur elle. La Rainyday avait déjà libérée sa forme démoniaque, faisant apparaitre des cornes sur son front et des ailes noires dans son dos. Mais même ainsi elle avait du mal à contenir l'assaut de l'Averruncus du feu, Quartum, et de l'Averruncus de la foudre, Quintum.

- Kotaro, appela Negi alors qu'Asuna rejoignait son neveu pour se positionner à ses côtés. Protège-les le mieux que tu peux, s'il te plait.

- Bien, répondit l'Inugami qui rejoignit immédiatement le reste du groupe.

- Nous y sommes, Negi. Commença Fate en expédiant son pieu de métal vers le fils du Thousand Master qui ne s'en soucia pas. Asuna fit apparaitre son épée et para l'attaque qui s'effaça grâce à son pouvoir. Je savais que tu finirais par venir pour la puissance de l'arbre monde, reprit-il. Mais tu arrives un peu tard, j'ai pu réveiller les trois derniers averruncus grâce à sa puissance.

Le Springfield et la Vesperina regardèrent le corps sans vie de Yuna au pied de Fate avant de laisser exploser leur rage. Negi passa directement sous sa forme démoniaque du Raiten Taisou II, alors que le Hien qu'Asuna fut si puissant qu'elle creusa un cratère sous elle.

- Le sang des héritiers d'Ostia s'est mis à bouillir… commenta Fate en se préparant à l'affrontement.

Seconde Partie : 

La situation avait salement dégénéré. Kotaro en avait pris pleinement conscience en voyant apparaitre d'autres Averruncus sur la place de l'arbre monde. Suivant la consigne de Negi, l'Inugami rejoignit Ku-Fei et Lin afin de défendre Chao pendant qu'elle réglait la Cassiopée avant qu'elle puisse remettre l'appareil à son père.

L'adolescente faisait de son mieux pour faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait et se concentrer sur son travail. Elle devait employer une magie lui permettant d'accélérer ses facultés mentales afin de pouvoir réaliser les calculs pour son invention, mais cela lui permettait également d'avoir le temps d'imaginer les pires scénarios résultants de leur situation.

Les troupes du Cosmo Entelecheia en poste atteignirent rapidement la place, encerclant le groupe déjà aux prises avec les quatre Averruncus.

- Papa, commença Lin en observant les soldats qui comptaient s'en prendre à eux. Je te laisse la protection de Chao et sa mère. Je m'occupe du menu fretin.

- Je compte sur toi, répondit Kotaro en donnant son feu vert. L'Inugami était soulagé de voir que son fils ne comptait pas s'en prendre aux Averruncus. Lin se savait pas assez fort pour rivaliser avec ce genre de monstre, mais il savait également qu'il serait utile en éliminant le plus de magiciens possibles.

_- Adeat ! _Déclara le jeune homme en se saisissant de la carte de pactio qu'il avait passé avec Chao. _Cultri Flammis : Couteaux enflammés, _acheva-t-il alors que la carte fit apparaitre les deux armes dont les lames prirent instantanément feu.

En un instant, Lin franchit la distance qui le séparait des premières lignes du Cosmo Entelecheia et se tailla un chemin à travers à toute vitesse. Il esquivait aisément les attaques pataudes des soldats et parvenait à assommer les magiciens avant même que ceux-ci ne parviennent à terminer leur incantation.

Ils étaient très nombreux, mais pour l'Inugami ils n'étaient que des insectes. Mais des insectes qu'il se devait d'éliminer au plus vite avant qu'ils ne viennent perturber la concentration de Chao.

Kotaro n'eut pas le loisir d'admirer son fils participant à sa première bataille. Grâce à son ki, il créa un bouclier qui lui permit de repousser partiellement une vague de flamme qui s'abattait sur eux depuis les airs. Sentant que sa défense n'allait pas suffire, l'Inugami fit rempart avec son propre corps afin de protéger Ku-Fei et Chao, cette dernière qui faisait son maximum pour ne pas être perturbé par le cri de douleur de l'homme qui eut du mal à retrouver son souffle après ce coup.

_- Apes Igniferae : Abeilles de flammes. _Récita une voix proche alors qu'un véritable essaim enflammé arrivait de derrière eux.

Utilisant son bâton, Ku-Fei para du mieux qu'elle le put toutes les invocations qui avaient pour cible sa fille. Leurs ennemis avaient compris que le plan de l'Ala Alba reposait sur Chao sans pour autant en connaitre la teneur. Elle n'allait pas les laisser s'en prendre à elle.

- Et maintenant, à nous deux… Déclara la voix qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres de Chao.

Quartum, L'Averruncus de flammes, avaient profité de ses deux dernières attaques pour se faufiler au sein de la défense qui protégeait Chao afin de lui porter un assaut direct. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper, Quartum reçut un direct du droit magistral en pleine figure qui l'envoya s'écraser contre le muret qui suivait le tronc de l'arbre monde.

- Ne la touche pas. Déclara Setsuna en se positionnant entre l'Averruncus et la Springfield.

- Oh… fit Quartum en passant sa main sur son visage, surpris qu'on puisse l'atteindre d'une façon aussi primaire. Je pensais que je m'étais débarrassé de toi. Continua-t-il avant de voir Konoka qui soignait la brulure de Kotaro. Je vois, reprit-il. J'ai cru comprendre que cette magicienne pouvait guérir en un instant les blessures même les plus graves, mais qu'une seule fois par jour. Je n'ai qu'à te battre une seconde fois.

- Ce ne sera pas si facile, répondit la guerrière Shinmei. _Adeat ! Kakemikazuchi ! _

- Tu penses me vaincre avec un seul bras ? Demanda Quartum qui voyait déjà des multiples failles dans la défense de la Sakurazaki avant de sentir une aura menaçante juste derrière lui.

L'Averruncus bondit dans les airs pour mettre de la distance avec son assaillant ce qui lui permit d'éviter une lame blanche qui avait manquait de peu de le décapiter. Quartum comprit alors qu'il avait commis une faute.

Il avait focalisé son attention sur la guerrière Shinmei et avait ignoré Konoka qui avait certainement usée d'une quelconque magie de téléportation pour le prendre à revers. La lame magique qu'elle utilisait était surement cette fameuse épée de condamnation créée par Evangeline Mc Dowell…

- Il faudra que tu nous abattes toutes les deux si tu veux seulement toucher un seul cheveu de Chao, Lança Konoka à l'encontre de l'Averruncus en prenant place aux côtés de Setsuna.

Quartum sourit à ses deux adversaires. La dernière phrase de la magicienne sonnait comme un défi à ses oreilles, et il comptait bien réussir à se débarrasser de la gamine sans les tuer pour voir leurs réactions.

Quartum ignora l'Averruncus de foudre qui passa à ses côtés à toute vitesse pour éviter un puissant tir magique. Quintum était poursuivi depuis un moment par Zazie Rainyday qui s'avérait être un adversaire réellement redoutable.

Cette dernière utilisait une invocation au visage de femme mais au corps monstrueux de plusieurs mètres pour expédier des rafales magiques surpuissantes que Quintum avait du mal à éviter, malgré l'utilisation de la foudre sur son propre corps pour augmenter sa vitesse considérablement comme le faisait Negi avec le Raiten Taisou.

La Rainyday le poursuivait dans les airs et avait déjà pu lui asséner un coup avec ses immenses griffes qui lui avait lacéré le dos. Devant se résoudre à contre attaquer, l'Averruncus se résolut à recevoir un des tirs magiques de plein fouet.

Ignorant les dommages que cela lui causa, il expédia une lance géante de lumière directement sur l'invocation qui disparu dans une véritable tempête d'électricité.

- C'était plutôt bien joué… commenta Zazie qui envoya un nouveau coup de griffe à Quartum qui esquiva en utilisant son immense vitesse pour prendre de la distance avec son adversaire sans risquer de se retrouver pris au piège par l'invocation à présent.

- Ton invocation était très gênante, concéda Quintum qui se relâcha quelques instants pour soigner ses blessures les plus graves. L'Averruncus regarda quelques instants Quartum qui venaient de parer à la dernière seconde un coup d'épée de Setsuna, manquant de se faire couper en deux. Les démons sont vraiment des êtres étonnants, finit-il par dire.

- …

Quintum comprit qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion d'avoir une discussion posée avec son adversaire qui ne semblait pas être une personne très loquace. Il incanta à nouveau la foudre dans son corps avant de se lancer directement à l'assaut de Zazie.

Comme il le pensait, elle n'allait pas être en mesure de rivaliser avec sa vitesse. Elle avait pourtant réagit assez vite pour transpercer Quintum lors de son attaque, si celui-ci n'avait pas changé de trajectoire arrivé devant elle pour lui assener un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Ne devenant qu'un simple sac de frappe, Zazie encaissa un nombre incalculable de coup en quelques instants sans pouvoir réagir. Elle sentit un os dans sa jambe se briser avant que l'Averruncus de la frappe dans l'omoplate.

Remarquant que Quintum tardait à retirer sa main pour continuer sa série de frappe, Zazie parvint à lui attraper le bras droit et le trancha net d'un coup de griffe avant que l'Averruncus ne lui expédie un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui lui fie vomir son propre sang.

La Rainyday lui rendit la pareille avec un coup de pied de sa jambe valide que son adversaire évita en se projetant en arrière. Quintum regarda le vide laisser par son bras avant de poser ses yeux sur son adversaire lui aussi en sale état. Ils étaient vraiment de force égales, il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur s'il voulait en venir à bout.

Pendant ce temps, Mana avait engagé le combat avec Sextum, l'Averruncus de l'eau qui était également la seule fille parmi le groupe. La Tatsumiya avait pris la décision d'engager le combat avec elle afin de pouvoir laisser le soin à Negi et Asuna de régler leur compte avec Fate.

Néanmoins la tireuse d'élite ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir être à la hauteur. Elle usait de tous les moyens possibles pour éviter les vagues aquatiques ou autres flèches de glaces que lui envoyait son adversaire, laissant sa nature de semi-démon reprendre le dessus. L'œil gauche de la Tatsumiya laissait échapper de la fumée alors que ses cheveux avaient viré au blanc.

Avec ce surplus de pouvoir, elle limitait grandement ses dommages, mais elle avait toujours le même problème. Ses balles ne passaient pas le bouclier magique complexe que chaque Averruncus semblait posséder. Sa puissance de frappe n'était tout simplement pas suffisante.

Mana évita une nouvelle vague mais eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que Sextum l'avait poursuivi dans la même direction. Elle pensait que l'Averruncus n'attaquait qu'à distance, mais elle semblait être dotée comme ses frères de capacités de combats proches. La Tatsumiya voulut décocher un coup de pied à son adversaire que celle-ci para aisément.

- _Shinchintetsu Kizaikon_ : _Grandit !_

L'intervention de Ku-Fei et de son artefact envoya Sextum s'écraser au loin, compressée par la canne géante de l'épouse de Negi.

- Un petit coup de main~aru, Mana ? Demanda l'experte en art martiaux en souriant à la semi-démone.

- Ce n'est pas de refus, répondit-elle en rechargeant ses deux mitrailleuses, à nouveau prête à en découdre.

Sextum finit par se relever tranquillement en écartant la canne de plusieurs tonnes comme si elle n'était rien. Elle remarqua alors que la propriétaire de l'objet accourait dans sa direction. Pour arrêter sa course, l'Averruncus lui expédia une série de flèche de glace en nombre suffisant pour qu'elles soient impossibles à esquiver.

Elle eut la mauvaise surprise de voir ses attaques exploser sans atteindre leur cible, toutes frapper par des balles de Mana qui couvrait Ku-fei dans son assaut. Cette dernière arriva devant Sextum à laquelle elle adressa un franc sourire avant de lui décocher un uppercut.

Ku-Fei enchaina, Sextum s'était légèrement élevée dans les airs à cause de son coup. Elle en profita pour lui décocher un coup de pied dans les jambes afin de la déséquilibrer, l'Averruncus se retrouvant à l'horizontal devant elle. La mère de Chao abattit ses deux mains jointes sur l'estomac de son adversaire qui s'écrasa profondément dans le sol. Ku-Fei voulut alors l'enfoncer un peu plus avec un coup de pied, mais Sextum arrêta l'attaque d'une seule main.

Voyant son amie en difficulté, Sextum s'étant relevée et tenant Ku-fei par la jambe celle-ci ayant maintenant la tête en bas, Mana se rapprocha des deux combattantes et expédia une rafale de balles à l'Averruncus que celle-ci fit se noyer dans une vague aquatique qui emporta la Tatsumiya au loin.

L'Averruncus projeta Ku-Fei dans la même direction, et cette dernière alla percuter Mana de plein fouet. Le choc fut extrêmement douloureux pour les deux membres de l'Ala Alba qui peinèrent à se remettre sur leur jambe avant de faire à nouveau face à Sextum.

Elle en avait finit de son côté. Chao avait finit par régler la Cassiopée afin que celle-ci permette un voyage de 24 ans dans le passé. La jeune fille s'effondra quand elle leva le sort qui lui permettait d'accélérer sa vitesse de calcul. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Kotaro rattrapa l'adolescente avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, et la félicita pour avoir si bien travaillé. Même si ce dernier ne comprenait absolument rien à ces technologies qu'elle avait mise au point.

- Où est mon père ? Demanda Chao à l'Inugami. Je dois lui remettre la Cassiopée pour qu'il aille dans le passé.

L'homme-loup montra la direction du ciel à la jeune fille, qui s'illumina tout à coup d'un éclair avant que Fate Averruncus ne s'écrase au sol. Negi avait réussi à atteindre son adversaire avec sa lance divine pourfendeuse de titan, et il espérait que ce dernier avait payé le prix fort pour l'avoir encaissé.

Fate se releva péniblement en se tenant l'estomac. Ce coup avait eut beaucoup d'effet, et il n'avait pas pu l'esquiver à cause d'elle. « Elle » se montra à nouveau dans son champ de vision, et asséna un terrible coup d'épée qui fit exploser une nouvelle fois les boucliers de l'Averruncus.

Sans arrêter son geste, Asuna planta son arme dans le sol et pris appuie sur elle afin d'asséner un coup de pied dévastateur dans le visage de son ancien geôlier qui fut projeter à toute vitesse à quelques centimètres du sol.

Légèrement sonné, Fate ne put réagir à temps lorsqu'il vit un éclair descendre du ciel. Negi fondait sur lui à la vitesse de la foudre et frappa l'Averruncus avec toute la force dont il disposait.

- _Raika Ohken !_ Lâcha Negi avant de libérer un sort à retardement qu'il avait incanter pendant qu'Asuna brisait la barrière de son adversaire : _Milles éclairs !_

- _Vesti Gem !_ Lâcha Fate en disparaissant en un instant dans un portail aquatique avant de réapparaitre haut dans les airs afin d'avoir une vision globale de la situation.

Regardant l'ensemble de la place, il put voir que Quartum avait le dessous dans son combat contre Setsuna et Konoka, mais parvenait à tenir tant bien que mal. Sextum quand à elle semblait s'en sortir à peu près, mais Fate n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle ne parvienne pas à éliminer ses deux adversaires. Quintum quand à lui semblait partir pour disparaitre dans son combat contre Zazie, cette dernière ne lâchant absolument rien et profitant de la moindre ouverture. Lui-même allait sans doute perdre son combat si la situation restait telle qu'elle l'était.

Et dire qu'il avait éliminé le membre le plus dangereux de l'Ala Alba dès le début de la bataille. Fate comprit que si Yuna Akashi avait participé à ses combats, il ne resterait sans doute déjà plus rien du Cosmo Entelecheia. Mais il ne pensait pas que ceux qui resteraient serait de taille à tenir tête aux Averruncus.

Remarquant que la fille de Negi semblait avoir fini sa tâche, Fate décida de son plan d'action et se lança à nouveau à l'assaut de l'Ala Alba. Il ne savait ce que cette gamine complotait depuis le début, mais ils se battaient tous pour la protéger.

Fondant vers Chao, Kotaro s'interposa devant l'Averruncus, prêt à frapper après avoir chargé son ki dans son bras droit et son corps ayant pris l'apparence d'un véritable loup-garou au pelage blanc. Peu importe la défense de son adversaire, il allait sentir passer l'attaque.

- _Kuonbakusaiken !_ Hurla L'Inugami en frappant de toute ses forces la silhouette de son adversaire qui de dissipa en une vulgaire flaque. Une illusion ! S'exclama alors Kotaro en voyant le véritable Fate déjà à portée de coup de la jeune Springfield.

Utilisant la vitesse de l'éclair, Negi fit son apparition au côté de sa fille, mais avant d'avoir pu atteindre l'Averruncus ce dernier disparu dans un portail aquatique, disparaissant complètement du champ de vision des membres de l'Ala Alba.

Quelques instants passèrent avant que Negi et Kotaro remarquent deux ombres qui tombaient sur eux. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent pour rattraper les deux silhouettes après les avoir reconnus.

- Il a plutôt la vie dure, ton fils. Déclara Fate depuis les airs alors que les deux hommes s'effondraient au sol.

- MAMAN ! Hurla Chao en se jetant sur le corps de Ku-Fei qui avait déjà le regard complètement vide. Negi serra aussi fort qu'il le put le corps de sa femme couvert de sang, qui avait été abattue par surprise par Fate alors qu'elle menait son propre combat.

- Dé… désolé… parvint à murmurer Lin dans les bras de son père, lui aussi mortellement atteint, ayant un trou béant dans la poitrine. Le jeune homme malgré avoir été attaqué par Fate en premier avait cherché à la défendre. Il tenait toujours un de ses couteaux dans la main gauche, comme s'il voulait encore en découdre. Je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter finit-il par dire en crachant du sang au visage de Kotaro.

Chao hurla à nouveau en se précipitant sur Lin qui lâcha un petit cri de douleur lorsque sa dernière le prit contre elle. L'Inugami leva la main pour caresser le visage de la jeune Springfield. Kotaro frotta la main de son fils alors que le bras de ce dernier retombait lourdement au sol. Son couteau disparut. La carte de pactio était morte, signifiant que son utilisateur l'était tout autant.

Negi déposa le corps de sa femme a côté de celui de Lin, et ordonna à sa fille en pleurs de ne pas bouger. Kotaro et le Springfield s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres avant d'adresser des regards fous à Fate.

- Eh bien, Negi Springfield. Kotaro Inugami. Et si nous en finissions proposa Fate en faisant apparaitre des centaines de pieux métallique derrière lui.

Les deux hommes perdirent complètement la raison. Kotaro se transforma complètement un en immense loup noir, et laissa complètement l'instinct de la bête prendre possession de lui, ne devenant qu'une simple machine à tuer.

Le fils du Thousand Master quand à lui laissa la Magia Erebea finir son œuvre. Il n'allait plus chercher à la contenir, ce n'était plus la peine. La conscience de Negi Springfield disparut complètement, ne laissant place qu'à un démon prêt à éliminer tout ce qui lui ferait face.

Les deux bêtes poussèrent un hurlement en fondant sur Fate. Ils n'utilisaient plus que la force la plus brute, ce qui permettait à l'Averruncus d'éviter facilement toutes leurs attaques, comme il l'avait prévu. Rassemblant sa force dans son bras, Fate décocha un direct à la gueule de Kotaro, et eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que ce dernier l'encaissa comme s'il n'avait rien fait.

Une nouvelle erreur, constata Fate. Il ne pensait pas que ces deux-la allaient déployer une telle force en se laissant aller à leur folie meurtrière. Le coup de poing ravageur de Negi déchira l'estomac de l'Averruncus qui peut néanmoins briser une des cornes acérés du démon au passage. Le combat était loin d'être terminé.

Au sol, Chao se lamentait sur les corps de sa mère et de Lin. Elle n'avait rien pu faire. Concentré sur cette Cassiopée maintenant inutile, son père ayant abandonné sa raison pour en finir avec Fate.

La Springfield détourna les yeux des deux corps, pour voir que Mana allait bientôt se faire tuer par Sextum si elle ne recevait pas d'aide. Un éclair passa au dessus d'elle, Quintum venait d'asséner un nouveau coup terrible à Zazie qui avait déjà dépassait sa limite. Le cri de douleur de Konoka attira l'attention de la jeune fille. Quartum venait de lui bruler le bras porteur de la lame de condamnation, et Setsuna ne tenait debout que par miracle.

Elle, elle n'avait rien. Elle n'avait pas ne serait-ce que la moindre petite égratignure. Le regard de Chao se fixa sur le corps de Yuna. Elle voulait utiliser cette magie que son maitre lui avait enseigné pour protéger tout le monde, et voila qu'elle était absolument inutile, ils donnaient tous leur vie pour la protéger elle. La Springfield ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre disparaisse par sa faute.

- _Lever du sceller…_ Commença-t-elle alors que la Magia Erebea recommençait déjà à s'en prendre à son corps. Chao allait lui donner satisfaction. _LAST TALE MY MAGIC SKILL MAGISTER ! _hurla-t-elle en faisant apparaitre des flammes dans sa main. _Solis ardens absumet agri coram me_ _! Ô soleil ardent, brule les terres devant moi_ ! _SUPERNOVAE !_

C'était l'incantation de flamme la plus puissante. Celle qui résultait de la fureur de Yuna Akashi et dont la puissance pouvait aisément venir à bout d'une région tout entière. Que se passerait-il si elle utilisait cette puissance sur elle-même ?

- _COMPLEXIO !_ Finit alors Chao en absorbant la puissance des flammes dans son propres corps.

Aussitôt son corps se transforma en celui d'un terrible démon de flamme. La conscience de la jeune fille manqua de disparaitre, mais elle utilisait toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour résister à la corruption. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur dans toute sa vie. Incanter un simple sort lui faisait déjà mal à cause du sceau, mais une telle magie lui infligeait une douleur qu'elle ne pensait pas possible. Se concentrant sur sa souffrance, elle parvenait à maintenir sa raison.

Le déluge de flamme qu'était devenu Chao s'abattit tout d'abord sur Sextum qui fut instantanément vaporisée par la démone qui s'en était pris à elle. Le reste des combattants arrêtèrent leur combat devant la puissance qui était en train de se déchainer. Même les bêtes qu'étaient devenu Negi et Kotaro avaient marqué un temps d'arrêts, leurs instincts sauvages leur faisant bien comprendre la dangerosité du démon enflammé.

La Magia Erebea d'Evangeline et les flammes destructrices de Yuna. C'était la puissance qu'avait cherché à atteindre Chao. Et le résultat était un monstre pouvant anéantir n'importe quel ennemi sur lequel il poserait le regard.

La Springfield ne contrôlait absolument pas sa magie. Elle était trop proche de Mana, cette dernière subissait ses flammes sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les contenir. Elle chercha un nouvel adversaire du regard, mais les Averruncus avaient vite réagit. Ils se tenaient au plus près des membres de l'Ala Alba dans leur combat. Si Chao intervenait, elle tuerait sa famille.

Setsuna fit son apparition devant Chao et la repoussa pratiquement au niveau de l'arbre monde. La Springfield lui hurla de s'éloigner d'elle, mais la Sakurazaki ne l'écoutait absolument pas. La fille de Negi vit alors que les larmes de la guerrière Shinmei se faisant instantanément évaporer par ses flammes. Pour venir l'aider elle, elle n'avait dut laisser Konoka seule contre Quartum, et la Konoe allait certainement mourir dans quelques instants.

Alors voir en plus de ça l'enfant qu'elle aimait le plus au monde se transformer en démon en rajouter à sa peine. La douleur était à présent trop forte, même pour elle. Setsuna s'effondra au sol avant de perdre connaissance. Chao était aux abords de l'arbre monde, il restait un espoir…

La Springfield avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses flammes. L'arbre monde commençait lui aussi à prendre feu laissant échapper sa magie dans tous les sens, créant de tirs de puissance pur qui allèrent dévaster les régions autour d'eux. Chao se maudit d'avoir voulut intervenir. Elle se maudit d'avoir élaboré la Cassiopée. Tout ce qu'elle faisait n'était que catastrophe.

Elle sentit tout à coup le corps de quelqu'un contre elle. Elle leva les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Asuna qui venait de la prendre dans ses bras. La princesse du crépuscule se tenait au milieu du brasier comme s'il n'existait pas pour elle.

Le corps de la jeune femme se mit à briller. Repoussant la Magia Erebea qui commença à se dissiper dans une aura noire. Les sceaux reprirent le contrôle du corps de Chao qui revient rapidement à la normale. Sa folie s'en était allé.

- Tante Asuna… Je suis tellement désolée ! Implora Chao en fondant en larmes dans les bras de la Vesperina. Maman… Lin… Mon Maitre… Setsuna, Papa, Konoka, Kotaro… Même Mana et Zazie vont…

- Chut… Ce n'est rien. Répondit la princesse du crépuscule en continuant de serrer la jeune fille. Je crois que tu as laissé tomber ceci, continua-t-elle en posant la Cassiopée dans la main de Chao.

La princesse du crépuscule mis en route le mécanisme d'activation de la montre, et aussitôt des cercles magiques firent leur apparition autour de Chao. Asuna s'éloigna légèrement de la jeune fille pour ne pas influer sur le procédé avec son pouvoir.

- Tante Asuna ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? C'est mon père qui doit aller dans le passé !

- Non, répondit Asuna. Depuis le début, nous avions décidé que ce serait toi qui t'en irais.

- Je ne comprends pas ! Lança Chao. Mon père pourrait facilement changer le passé avec ses capacités. Ils nous créeraient un avenir heureux !

- Negi n'est pas aussi confiant, continua Asuna en voyant la jeune fille se faire maintenant entouré par un tourbillon magique. Et s'il échouait ? C'est la question qu'il n'a cessé de se poser depuis que tu as créé cette montre. Tes parents, non, l'ensemble de l'Ala Alba a pris une décision. Nous avons tous connu le bonheur à Mahora. Mais toi, depuis ta naissance, tu es accablé par le malheur. Nous voulions que tu puisses connaitre des jours heureux.

- Mais je veux être avec vous ! Implora Chao. Je ne veux pas être séparé de ma famille.

- Nous serons toujours la dans le passé, lui assura Asuna. Tu vas tous nous connaitre, au même âge que toi. Nous voulons partager notre bonheur de cette époque avec toi. C'est ta mère qui a insisté sur l'époque à laquelle nous allions t'envoyer. Elle voulait que vous ayez le même âge elle et toi.

- Maman… fit Chao en regardant une nouvelle fois le corps de Ku-Fei à proximité avant qu'un flash lumineux ne s'abatte sur la fille de Negi. Le monde autour d'elle commençait à disparaitre.

- Sauve-nous, Chao. Sauve-nous tous, acheva la princesse du Crépuscule alors que la jeune fille disparaissait. Tu es notre espoir.

Elle avait mal partout quand elle se réveilla. Il y avait du bruit, des cris, des rires. Chao finit par ouvrir les yeux, pour découvrir l'Académie de Mahora remplie d'élèves. C'était le début des cours, et de nombreux élèves accouraient à l'entrée du campus pour se diriger vers leur salle de cours.

24 ans en arrière… L'année 2001. La Springfield se mit à déambuler dans la ville en cherchant des points de repères. Elle était complètement perdue. Elle voulait savoir comment allait sa famille dans le futur après cette bataille avant de se rappeler de la vérité.

Sa famille n'existait pas. Ce futur n'existait plus. Ce qu'elle avait connu avait déjà disparu par sa simple apparition dans cette époque. Elle continuait de marcher sans but. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle retenait ses larmes à la simple pensée qu'elle était seule.

- Attention ! Hurla une voix alors que Chao tournait au coin d'une rue. La jeune fille percuta une autre adolescente et toutes eux se retrouvèrent l'une sur l'autre sur le sol. La Springfield dont le corps exprimait déjà sa souffrance à chacun de ses pas lâcha un petit cri de douleur quand elle fut écrasée par celle qui l'avait renversé.

- Pardon~aru ! Déclara l'adolescente en aidant Chao à se relever.

Cette dernière s'était paralysée. Cette personne devant elle, le teint matte avec des cheveux blonds qui portaient l'uniforme de Mahora, ce visage, cette façon de parler…

- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle à Chao qui n'avait cessé de la fixer. Tu es perdue~aru ? Questionna-t-elle en voyant que sa petite victime ne portait pas l'uniforme de Mahora.

- Oui, euh non, balbutia Chao avant de reprendre son calme. Je viens d'être transféré aujourd'hui, raconta-t-elle alors. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à trouver le service scolaire~ne ?

- Bien sur~aru ! Tu peux compter sur moi ! Répondit l'adolescente en entrainant Chao dans sa course. Je m'appelle Ku-Fei, et toi ?

La petite Springfield mit un instant avant de répondre.

- Je m'appelle Chao-Lin. Chao Linshen.

FIN.


End file.
